The Legend Of A Master
by The Aura Phoenix
Summary: In a world where Ninja and Pokemon live together in harmony, a dark force threatens to take over. Join Arion Stark, as he attempts to change the fate of the world gaining allies and foes along the way.
1. Chapter 1: The Legend is Born

**The Legend of A Master**

* * *

 ** _DISCLAIMER – I DO NOT OWN POKEMON OR NARUTO, THEY BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNERS._**

* * *

 ** _Chapter 1 - The legend is born_**

 **Some say legends are made...**

 **A few say legends are trained...**

 **Others argue that they are created...**

 **But very few realize that the answer is neither...**

 **Legends are born...**

It was a quaint day in Pallet town, famously known as the town of beginnings...

This is a town where legends were born and raised, where new tales of greatness were invented. Many veteran trainers renowned today for their prowess, having risen through the ranks at an astonishing pace started their journeys here, receiving their lifelong partners from the infamous laboratory in town.

It was here, where the likes of _Red Satoshi Tokugawa_ , _Green Sawyer Oak_ and _Blue Arias Danvers_ started their own travels.

However, this tale isn't about these already infamous figures, or about the legends that were spun in the town of Pallet. Today was the day to mark the start of a brand new era with a new legend who was about to be born, his tale was about to begin…

 ** _23rd July, XX92_**

Crying is heard from **Viridian Memorial Hospital** managing to pierce the silence of the unusually tranquil city, a child has been born, the son of two of the original 4 Kanto dexholders...

The current champion of the Kanto region and one of the strongest trainers in the world...

 **Red Satoshi Tokugawa.**

And...

One of the best healers in the world and a renowned trainer in all the regions, also the Kanto Champion's wife and lover...

 **Yellow Del Bosque Verde.**

Yellow smiled softly at the blue-blanketed bundle in her arms. She shifted said bundle lightly to see the pale-skinned child slowly open his **piercing** **red** eyes. Amber met the ruby red as they both smiled at the bundle. Her gaze was steady as the all-important question that was being conveyed through those eyes…

Red caught the look and looked down in thought a small smile gracing his lips as he stretched out his arm to stroke the infant's face…

" **You'll be Arion, like the Pegasus."**

 **"When you spread your wings you will soar above all others** "

As it so happened no one noticed the silver-haired shadow out in the hallway.

 ** _"You'll do."_**

 ** _9:30 PM, October 10th XX92_**

Yellow looked at her 3-month-old toddler in his crib in their home on a deserted island. Not many knew its location as both of them had gone completely off the radar once they turned 18.

The peacefully sleeping baby was a carbon copy of his father with tufts of spiky raven black hair and kind-red eyes. His pale skin, however, was all his mother.

"Yellow-chan!" an urgent voice pierced through the delicate silence that had cocooned the female dexholder. Her head snapped up on high alert as she shifted to give a stern look to her husband. Her eyes widened in alarm when her lover appeared with his ANBU armour on, **wolf** mask in place. His eyes glowed under the mask.

"Red-kun? What's wrong?" The concern in her voice could be heard even by an untrained ear.

" **Bijuu** attack, Minato-Sensei is in trouble..." Red was clearly exercising a lot of self-control so as not to bolt out of the door right now. Yellow's amber eyes widened...

"Do you want me to..." she started.

"No..." his voice was firm. He embraced his wife breathing in her familiar scent.

"Stay here and take care of Arion for me" Red's voice left no room for argument but this was Yellow, she was the only one who could argue with her husband.

"I'm a Senju, Red-kun. I can help a lot..." She tried to reason.

"No..." his voice was weaker but this had a greater effect on Yellow. The desperation in his voice was clear as day. He clung tighter to his lover's slender frame.

"Please, I can't lose you. I know you're strong that's why I need you to protect our son" he said. Yellow closed her eyes. She tipped his mask looking directly into his eyes. Leaning forward she captured his lips in a tender kiss.

"Come back to me alive, Okay?" She said. He nodded, kissing his wife as if to seal the promise, before leaning down to tenderly caress his son's chubby cheeks. He then dropped a kiss to the infant's forehead.

"I will..." he trailed off as his eyes spun to life settling into the signature pattern of the Sharingan. Pulling down his mask he then disappeared with a **shunshin**.

 ** _KONOHAGAKURE NO SATO_**

"Divisions 3 and 4, flank the sides! Support the **Yondaime** no matter what" the aged voice of veteran shinobi, Hiruzen Sarutobi rang out amidst the chaos. The ninja complied trusting the orders of **"The Professor"** who had also been the **Sandaime.**

But alas it was no use. With a single sweep of one of its tails and the Kyuubi had easily thrown away all the approaching ninja. Minato was trying his best, a bead of sweat ran down his brow as he carefully considered his next move. This intruder was strong. His chance came with the entrance of his ANBU captain.

" **Ōkami** " he called out.

"Take care of the **Bijuu,** **Yondaime-sama**. I will keep him occupied" The ANBU said as he unsheathed his sword. Minato nodded and **Hirashin'ed** away. As the two ninjas gauged each other, it was the spiral masked man who felt the chill first. The power of this ANBU was nothing to be sneezed at.

 **Ōkami's** eyes widened for a second. A single mature Sharingan was visible under his opponent's mask. An Uchiha was alive and he did not know about it? He closed his eyes and concentrated on his aura signature. This wasn't Ichigo's aura. As his eyebrow's creased in thought trying to recognize the mildly familiar yet almost unknown aura the masked man dashed forward and he was forced to defend.

As they dashed forward taking aim at the vital spots **Ōkami** quickly discovered the speciality of this ninja...

 **Intangibility**

"That's quite the ability you have there, masked man," **Wolf** said jumping away losing his sword in the process.

"And it will be your end," the masked man said making a hand sign. The solitary eye visible spun and both were plunged into the **Tsukiyomi**. **Ōkami** found himself in the moon realm pinned to a cross. The masked man was there too holding a blade.

"First, he uses **Sharingan** but he also has **Mangekyō**?! This guy is dangerous"

"It doesn't matter if you think the pain is not real," he said brandishing the blade. **Ōkami** smirked to himself, opening his mouth for a smart retort...

"You really don't know how to use your eyes" **Wolf** raised his head to display blood red eyes in a new pattern than ordinary Sharingan, his own **Mangekyō**. The **Shuriken** like pattern started to spin rapidly.

The illusion cracked and faded away. Back in reality, the masked man fell to his knees, his eye looked shocked.

"How?! My **Tsukiyomi** was perfect..."

"Not at all true..." **Wolf** said charging forward his hand ready. Thrusting his palm forward the strike connected with the masked man's navel, a spirally seal appearing on his body.

"A contract seal!?"

"With this, **Kyuubi** is no longer under your control," **Ōkami** said twisting his hand as he threw the motionless man quite a distance away. The masked man acted fast, his Sharingan spinning he transported his whole body into his pocket dimension. **Wolf** stopped his charge at once, only a whisper of the masked man remained...

"I will rise again, beware Uchiha Itachi..."

 **Ōkami** just remained silent. Recovering and sheathing his sword, he looked to the chaos with the **Kyuubi**.

"Just who was that man? I'll think about it later, for now, I have to help Minato-Sensei" he **shunshined** away.

He was met by a heart-wrenching sight. Minato stood there with Kushina. It was clear that both of them had been impaled by one of the giant claws of the **Kyuubi** attempting to protect a small blonde child. Minato's legacy...

As the final words were imparted from Minato to his son his eyes threatened to close as the hand seals and by extension, the seal, was completed, The **Kyuubi** had been sealed into the infant. **Ōkami's** own eyes widened behind his mask rushing towards them he frantically tried to analyze the situation. It did not help that his wife was aeons better at healing than he was.

"No-No-No Sensei you can't die on me. I still haven't beaten you yet" Red screamed frantically trying to close the torn flesh of his Sensei and his Sensei's lover.

"I-I-Itachi..."

Wolf came to attention immediately.

"N-n-no Red-kun. Protect Naruto for me. P-p-protect my son, I entrust this to you because I know you can be trusted. You have a beautiful family of your own, please take care of what's left of mine" They were his final words before the legendary **Yellow flash** and his wife the **Crimson streak** closed their eyes and passed on.

Red was left holding the blonde child. The only reminder of his Sensei left in the mortal plane. Sarutobi burst in at that moment.

" **Wolf** is that...?" He trailed off.

Red nodded trying to hand the newborn infant to the aged shinobi only to find Naruto clinging onto his plate amour. The boy's eyes were open now, revealing the same piercing blue eyes his Sensei was known for. With that Naruto started to cry as he was dislodged from **Ōkami's** grip and handed to Sarutobi. They had to go back to check the damage.

 ** _2 DAYS LATER_**

"We cannot let the Uchiha adopt the Jinchuuriki and that's final Itachi," Koharu said glaring at the young but undeniably strong ninja.

"He may be a **Jinchuuriki** but I can't leave him at some orphanage when you won't even let me see him. You've already stolen his freedom, I won't let him lose any more than he already has," Itachi said, an edge to his voice sharper than a Katana.

"Uchiha-san is right. Why are you so particular that the Uchiha can't adopt the **Jinchuuriki**?" Hiashi Hyuuga questioned.

"We cannot let the **Jinchuuriki** be loyal to a single clan, it should be only for the village as a whole" the pronoun used by Homura was not missed by the whole shinobi council but only Itachi's eyes expressively narrowed.

"But he's the... Never mind forget it" Red sharply pulled himself back in without the warning glance Sarutobi had in his eyes. It was too risky to think what the council would do if they found out just who the parents of the blonde **Jinchuuriki** were.

"And that is the final word. Naruto will be placed in an orphanage and at age 6 will be enrolled in the Konohagakure ninja academy" Sarutobi said with a sigh.

Red said nothing but he stood up and fire **shunshined** himself out of the room back to the Uchiha district. Yellow was there with Arion...

"So how did it go **Anata**?" Yellow asked. He shook his head in reply as she sighed...

"They're sure being quite stubborn, they don't know what will happen if Naruto goes on the streets. The whole older generation is aware that Naruto is the **Jinchuuriki** of the Kyuubi, he'll be killed if the civilians get their hands on him" Red said shaking his head.

"Honestly, I don't understand why he can't be given parental protection yet can be assigned an ANBU for all times of the day" Yellow nodded agreeing with her husband.

"ANBU can be controlled and assigned. They can have selective protection. I have a feeling they're not going to be doing their jobs. Guess then we just got to protect him the best we can" Red sighed out.

 ** _4 MONTHS LATER…_**

It was going pretty well, Naruto was usually treated acceptably but what worried Red the most was the fact that Naruto seemed to be malnourished. Even with his best efforts, he could only look out for the child so much, having his own responsibilities and family to look after. Kakashi was still stricken with loss and wasn't fit to take care of himself let alone another child. Right now Red was playing with his own seven-month-old son along with Vee, his Espeon when he heard it clear as day…

 **Tou-chan…**

Red looked at his son in shock, his son, barely seven months old had just spoken his first words and they were father, they were his title…

From the rapid steps and shocked eyes of his wife, Red knew he hadn't misheard; his son had just spoken…

The toddler looked up to see his mother and pointing at her with his chubby hand he declared with triumph…

 **Kaa-chan…**

Both Red and Yellow broke out into huge smiles and Yellow gently picked up her giggling infant and started bouncing him on her knee while Red watched the scene with love and adoration in his eyes.

 ** _23rd July, XX93_**

Today was Arion's first birthday but Red and Yellow had no idea what to get their child. The boy already had everything an ordinary child would love but they knew better than anybody that their son was no ordinary child.

Red had also observed in the little time that he spent with his son that the boy was amazingly skilled at befriending, soothing and healing Pokémon, not only had Red and Yellow witnessed Arion showing signs of being a child of the Viridian forest but he also seemed to possess the ability to control Aura to a certain degree.

"Kiddo, what do you want for your birthday?"

The boy seemed to think for a while and then his face split into a smile and replied...

"I want **Tou-Chan** and **Kaa-Chan** to take me to Konohagakure and see all the ninja over there."

It wasn't a strange request.

Red was the famous **Uchiha Itachi** , the head of the most powerful clan of the village hidden in the leaves. Renowned for his skill with his **Sharingan [Copy Wheel Eye].** He was hailed as a prodigy that showed up once in generations. He graduated the academy at the age of seven and made ANBU captain at the age of thirteen. The longest-serving ANBU in Konoha with a record of 7 years of service, even beating the likes of Hatake Kakashi. Feared for his knowledge in numerous **Ninjutsu** , various styles of **Taijutsu** and his trademark art of **Genjutsu**. He was currently a prime candidate to take over as the **Gondaime Hokage.**

Yellow was known as **Uchiha Senju Aoi** in Konoha and she was no less deadly on the battlefield than her husband. Known and renowned for her amazing skill and prowess in the healing arts she truly was the niece of Senju Tsunade. But despite Yellow's best efforts, the slug princess still kept her distance from Konoha. She loved spending time with her grand-nephew, however.

Arion's Japanese name was **Uchiha Senju Sasuke** , he was the heir to the two founding clans of **Konohagakure.**

Red smiled at the childish response from his son, no matter how mature he could be he was still so adorable. So they did just that and time slipped by…

 ** _4 years later, XX97_**

Red was still the champion of Kanto and people now knew of the fact that he had a child but whether the child was male or female, what was the child's name or age no one knew…

Red was returning from Indigo plateau with a special gift for his son, after all, it was his son's fifth birthday.

He had checked up on Naruto recently and was outraged to see that the mistreatment had still continued. Ever since Naruto turned 2, the attempts were more obvious and dangerous as well. However Red had his hands tied so he simply took the blonde child back to his apartment, healed Naruto's injuries and left some food and candy for the child.

His own child, however, was a different story...

He was a natural born prodigy. Anything he had an interest in was instantly absorbed, but his true prowess lay in his eagerness to improve and master every skill he encountered. Whether it be his Kekkie Genkai, Shinobi arts, Aura, technology, languages, or cooking, he was enthusiastic to learn and perfect his skills, and often perfect them he did.

He was a genius in every sense of the word and he was still only five years old. Red shivered at the thought of what his son would be capable of when he reached his full maturity.

Also, there was also his other teacher to thank for his strength. But that was for another time...

Seeing around Red confirmed nobody was watching and commanded his Charizard, **'Char'** to descend in his backyard. Jumping off his back he thanked **Char** for a job well done and returned him.

 **"Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu _[Fire Release: Great Fireball technique]"_**

An impressively sized fireball disturbed the surface of the small lake in their backyard. The flames were so hot, the edges were tinged blue. Red stood back lightly impressed.

"Hey kiddo", Red greeted the freshly tired 5-year-old.

"Tou-chan!" he said delighted and tackled his father into a hug. Red hugged back knowing how long the boy had been waiting for him to come home. Uchiha may be known for keeping hardened stoic faces but around family, smiles were common for the whole clan.

That was when he noticed Yellow smiling warmly at the scene, looking at her, he gave her a smile of his own, and then they diverted their attention to the child who was clutching Red as if his life depended on it as if Red would disappear if he let go.

"So are you ready to open your presents Arion"? Yellow's gentle voice broke the silence.

"Yes!" Was his prompt reply, this got a chuckle from Red.

"Okay little one, this is from me," Yellow said, holding out a small metallic pendant to the boy.

Curious he took the smooth silver pendant shaped like a long and thin octagon with a royal blue stripe running on its surface. Opening it, there was a picture of our entire family inside. Giving his mother a grateful hug the pendant was immediately hung around his neck.

Then the child looked towards his father, he saw the colour drain from his father's tan face. That is when he felt it too...

A large disturbance in the surrounding's aura. The Pokemon around were obviously distressed too, they were burrowing around trying to escape. This was followed by a huge explosion, the force knocking out the small child.

"Arion-kun" Red screamed out before dashing forward to catch his falling son. He shielded the prone body with an aura barrier before lifting up the still form and retreating. He closed his eyes in frustration.

He should have been more careful investigating. Tobi was a force to be reckoned with and if he found this place there's no doubt he won't rest until all the Uchiha were killed.

Once he had safely lowered his son on the ground, he looked up his normally red eyes turning before three tomoes were revealed.

"YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT!" Red gave a snarl of rage before releasing all of his Pokemon, Yellow doing the same, though with more silent fury.

The champion level Pokemon roared when they saw their master's child had been hurt. Even the normally calm Saur gave a growl of rage. As Red's eyes took in the enemies' identity he clenched his fist. Grabbing the case he had wanted to give Arion for his birthday, he sighed before pulling out the letters he had never wanted to give his son.

He was out of time.

He met his wife's eyes seeing Yellow's eyes widen with tears but they held in them understanding, Red slipped both of them into the case.

Red instructed **Char** to take Arion to the edge of Pallet town and drop him off them. The couple hugged and kissed their child for what seemed for the last time. He whispered to his son, though he knew that the child couldn't hear him.

"We will always love you **Sochi** , never forget it" then **Char** took off leaving them to battle for their lives. Turning to face the enemy he cracked his neck and Yellow took on a Taijutsu stance. They were ready to fight...

Till the death.

 ** _PALLET TOWN_**

 ** _July 26th XX97_**

Arion woke up with a sharp pain behind his head.

"Ouch; did I hit my head somewhere?" he thought rubbing his aching head, before shivering from a particularly cold gust of wind. His eye's widened looking desperately for any sign of his mother or father. He was no longer home, he didn't know how long he had been out cold or where he was either. He tried to take deep breaths so as to calm down so he could think clearly.

This is when his eyes landed on a curious case right next to him that was lying on the ground. Slightly perplexed he opened it and found several things inside arranged neatly, but what caught his attention were the letters that were on top of all the items. Both of them were addressed to him and not only that, he recognized the familiar Japanese scrawl. With a shaking hand, he opened the thicker envelope first, out fell a pair of keys and a letter, it said -

 **親愛** **なるアリオ** **ン**

 **あなたがこれを** **読** **んでいるなら** **、** **あなたのお** **母** **さんと** **私** **はおそらくあなたともういません** **。** **これを** **知** **っていて** **、** **あなたも** **知** **っているので** **、自分** **を** **責** **めないでください** **。** **このケースの** **中** **には** **、** **きっと** **役** **に** **立** **つものがたくさんあります** **。** **また** **、中** **には** **私** **がみなと** **先生** **に** **約束** **したものを** **含** **んでいる** **非常** **に** **重要** **なシールスクロールがあります** **。**

 **ナルト** **-** **ナルト** **-** **は孤児です、そして彼はナルトに住んでいます、私があんぶブラックオプスにいたとき私は彼を守りました。しかし、私は彼に港先生が望んでいたはずの家族をあげることはできませんでした。それで** **私** **はあなたに** **私** **がアリオンを** **完成** **することに** **失敗** **したという** **約束** **を** **成** **し** **遂** **げるようにお** **願** **いする** **、** **ナルトの** **世話** **をする** **。** **私はあなたにいくつかの重要な持ち物を残しました。このケースでは** **4** **つの** **突** **くボールがあります** **。彼** **らをしっかりと** **育** **て** **、彼** **らがあなたの** **最初** **のパートナーであるためにあなたの** **間** **の** **信頼** **の** **絆** **を** **育** **みます** **。** **それらを** **保護** **し** **、強力** **で** **信頼** **できる** **仲間** **にしましょう** **。** **こちらの** **項目** **の** **残** **りの** **部分** **は** **、後** **で** **使用** **することになるでしょう** **。**

 **あなたはパレットの町からおよそ** **1** **マイルのところにいるでしょう。私たちの名前、私の息子の下に家があります。** **此花** **があなたを** **見** **つけたら** **、** **あなたは** **何** **をすべきか** **知** **っています** **。私** **がそこにいるかどうか** **、** **あなたのお** **母** **さん** **、** **そして** **私** **はいつもあなたを** **愛** **しているかどうかを** **常** **に** **覚** **えていてください** **。** **私は今まであなたを育てなければならなかったことを本当にうれしく思います、そしてそれがこのように終わりに来なければならなかったのが残念です。** **言葉** **に** **出来** **ないほど** **君** **を** **愛** **しています** **。**

 **感謝** **の** **父** **、**

 **赤い徳川智** **.**

 **[Dear Arion**

 **If you're reading this, your mother and I are probably no longer with you. Knowing this and knowing you as well, please don't blame yourself. Within this case are an assortment of things that I'm sure will come in handy. Also inside is a single very important sealing scroll that contains something that I promised Minato-Sensei, I would give his son, Naruto Uzumaki, in order to protect him.**

 **Naruto is an orphan and he lives in Konoha, I guarded him when I was in the ANBU black ops. But I could never give him the family Minato-sensei would've wanted. So I ask of you to please fulfil the promise that I have failed to complete Arion, take care of Naruto. I have left you a few essential belongings that I hope will be useful to you. There are 4 poke balls in this case. Raise them well, and foster bonds of trust between you for they are your first partners. Protect and train them into powerful and trustworthy companions. The rest of the items in here, I'm sure you will find a use for later.**

 **You will approximately be a mile away from Pallet town. There is a house under our name. If Konohagakure finds you, you know what to do. Always remember whether I'm there or not, your mother and I will always love you.**

 **I'm really glad I got to raise you until now and I'm sorry it had to come to an end like this. I love you more than words can say.**

 **A Thankful Father,**

 **Red Satoshi Tokugawa]**

He was already crying by the time he finished the letter. His Mother and Father were gone? They were dead...?

Death had been an abstract concept to Arion up until now. Being well versed in biology, Arion knew people die but he never associated the concept of death to people like his parents. They seemed too strong, almost godlike in fact. But now the letter in his hand told him otherwise, it says that they're gone...

The boy couldn't take it but he held on to his composure almost desperately, in spite of himself images started flashing in his head as his brilliant mind conjured pictures of what might have happened. With a shaking hand, he opened the next envelope, out fell another letter this time in Chinese along with the same pendant that had been blown off when he lost consciousness...

 **我的小龍** **，**

 **你可能在這之前讀過你父親的信，知道我們的命運。** **我希望你長大安全。** **我的阿里昂，我愛你這麼多兒子，我可能不會一輩子都向你展示這一點，但要知道你父親和我將永遠從上面尋找你** **。**

 **我相信你會找到一些你能夠信賴你生活的人，最終你會墜入愛河。** **請保持安全，並成長為一個堅強的年輕人阿里昂。** **即使我們不在那裡，我希望你全心全意地愛你** **。**

 **感恩的母親** **，**

 **黃色德爾博斯克佛得角斯塔克** **。**

 **[My Little Dragon,**

 **You probably read your father's letter before this one and know about our fate. I wanted you to grow up safe and strong. My Arion, I love you so much son and I probably won't get a whole lifetime to show this to you, however, know that your father and I will always be looking out for you from above.**

 **I'm sure you'll find people who you will be able to trust with your life and eventually you will fall in love too. Please be safe and grow up to be a strong young man Arion. Even if we're not there, I hope you know love you with all our heart.**

 **A Grateful Mother,**

 **Yellow Del Bosque Verde Stark.]**

"Damn it all!" he punched the ground, as a small crater formed under the force. As he was crying the 4 poke balls that lay in the case opened to reveal a Charmander, a Squirtle, a Bulbasaur and a Pikachu looking at him with great sympathy in their eyes.

The distressed boy's mind calmed and he smiled weakly at the baby Pokemon but that didn't last too long. Gazing up and looking at the sky he started walking into the night using the stars as his guide, his eyes hidden by his raven hair, making a silent promise to himself…

 **He would become strong so he could protect those he cared about.**

Arion had just reached the outskirts of Pallet town. He went around searching for the house that had the name TOKUGAWA on it. He eventually found it. It was a two story house with a nice coat of blue on the roof and a coat of white on the walls. He gently put in the key that his father had left in the envelope and opened the door completely oblivious to the emerald green eyes staring at me from the next house.

Leaf just saw a boy enter the house next to her own that had been deserted since the time she was born. Her mommy said that a very nice man and woman used to live in that house, but they left a long time ago.

"Mommy" Leaf called,

"What is it Leaf?" her mother replied.

Her name is Leaf Arias Oak. She's the daughter of two of the original dexholders...

Green Sawyer Oak, Her father and the gym leader of the Viridian City Gym.

Blue Arias Danvers-Oak, Her mother and the wife of Green Oak.

"Mommy, somebody just entered the house right next to ours," Leaf said.

She was answered by the sound of a crashing mug. Immediately, Green came in with Blue seeing if what their little girl just said held any truth. They were rewarded by seeing a light flicker on.

Arion had just entered his new 'home' as he supposed he would be calling it from now. Looking around he turned on a light switch located 2 meters from the doorstep. The light flickered on. The Charmander had rushed in along with his comrades gesturing me to follow him to the sitting room. The prodigy followed and then addressed the 4 Pokémon.

"So you guys are my first Pokemon huh?" Arion asked his voice heavy and monotonous. His eyes blurred with unshed tears but he tried to blink them away.

The thing about Pokemon was they were sensitive to emotion. They knew what you were feeling before you knew it yourself. He felt the warmth of the 4 creatures envelope him. He gazed at them, touched at their concern.

"Guys, I'm fine," the boy said his voice very nearly cracking.

All 4 of them gave me a look that screamed: "We don't believe you". Arion had the decency to look a little sheepish...

"Okay, maybe that's not a 100% true, but…" he was interrupted by the various cries of protest from the four.

All four of the placed a limb on the boy and initiated an Aura bond.

Then the Charmander spoke,

 **"Arion, we felt your pain even before we initiated the aura bond with you. You're hurting so badly and we understand that we know what it's like to lose your closest family…"**

The Bulbasaur was next,

 **"We will stand by you and help you through your pain and sorrow, we won't abandon you as we know you won't abandon us either…"**

The Squirtle added,

 **"Even if you act to be tough and strong, just remember that…"**

The Pikachu ended the sentence,

 **"We will always be there for you to rely on when you're tired of keeping that mask up."**

He felt his eyes moisten again, the tears threatening to fall once more but he refused to cry. He couldn't cry anymore. He was ashamed of himself.

Here, were little creatures who had lost their parents as well, but they took it in stride as if it was natural. They knew there was nothing that could be done except go forward and that's what they did.

 **"Thank you all".**

The young child then completed the aura bond they initiated and looked at them, the gratefulness visible in his eyes. However the conversation had completely tired him out and as the adrenaline got out of his system he felt a wave of fatigue crash over him, he could only wait as his vision turned black as he fell asleep. His chakra having been exhausted, his eyes returned to their normal red colour.

Blue was just getting herself a cup of tea with Green when Leaf called her and told her that somebody went inside Red's old house. Did they actually move back? Blue dropped her mug in shock, staring wide-eyed with Green. With what seemed like a mutual agreement, Green and his wife rushed out of the kitchen just in time to see a light flicker on in Red's old house. Meeting eyes with Green they communicated with ease of experience even though no words were exchanged orally.

Blue wanted to go find out who exactly the boy was while Green did too he had better self-control though he could not help but let his curiosity get the better of him.

The Emerald eyed Gym leader locked eyes with his Sapphire eyed wife…

He cracked.

He sighed but nodded once looking down. He could almost see the glee on Blue's face on seeing he agreed even though he was looking down, both of them left the house and walked over to the familiar path of Red's house.

Blue and Green walked up to the doorstep as the male of the duo rang the doorbell hesitantly. But no one answered the door. Previously burning lights were no longer lit. Disheartened they went back. Maybe it was foolish to hope for anything different.

 ** _12th September, XX97_**

It had been two months.

Things could be described as smooth he guessed. He had an established routine taking full advantage of the indoor facilities and the forests around. He snuck out at night for supplies and worked at stealth that way.

What many people did not know was Pokemon were often named by their parents just like humans. They eventually responded to given nicknames or simply species name but felt the most connected with their birth name.

Charmander was given by the name Variearies, while Squirtle was named after the god of the sea, Poseidon. Bulbasaur introduced himself as Forrest while Pikachu was called Raijin, after the god of thunder. They pretty much just hung out and trained together Pokemon and trainer. Turns out there are a lot of things humans and Pokemon could learn from each other.

 _thunk._

 _thunk._

 _thunk._

The shuriken sunk deeply right in the bullseye as sweat temporarily blinded the young boy. He wiped his brow before drying his hair. All the Pokemon were having a blast playing tag as their trainer went back to his room.

The walls were coated in a light shade of blue with gold lining at the edge. There was a bookshelf full of literary classics as well as a few scrolls here and there, a study table, a nightstand, a full-length mirror, a closet for clothes and a bed. The bedroom was attached to a small bathroom that was quite nice. The bed was covered in a blue and white bed sheet with a few fluffy pillows on it. He went into the bathroom, brushed his teeth and had a light shower.

Throwing open the closet, he looked inside. There were several plain v neck shirts as well as T-shirts of multiple colours, a few long sleeved shirts, sweaters, and a couple of jackets. There were also a lot of short pants, track pants, training clothes and a few pairs of jeans and underwear. There were even some dress shirts sitting neatly in a pile. In the corner, 2 pairs of fingerless gloves were stashed neatly. At the bottom there were sneakers, running shoes and shinobi sandals of black and blue, as well as a single pair of dress shoes. In the drawer, there were a few rings and bracelets with two wrist watches.

He got dressed and collapsed into bed noting that he needed a haircut. He closed his eyes and turned over settling in for the night resigning himself to another night of restless sleep.

* * *

 _ **Signing Off,**_

 _ **The Aura Phoenix.**_


	2. Chapter 2: A New Beginning?

**The Legend of A Master**

* * *

 ** _DISCLAIMER – I DO NOT OWN POKEMON OR NARUTO, THEY BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNERS._**

* * *

 _ **Chapter-2 A New Beginning?**_

It was no use, he couldn't relax. His heart was beating too fast, his anxiety was getting the best of him but yet he couldn't bring himself to breathe deep enough to calm down.

 ** _"Listen to my voice child..."_**

His eyes snapped open at that as he heard the familiar aged voice.

 ** _"Block everything else out, focus only on my sound"_**

So the boy did just that, he shut out the sound around him only focusing on the deep smooth voice he heard in his head.

 ** _"Are_** **_you_** _**okay now?"**_

He nodded and opened his eyes once more sending a silent thank you and getting a grunt as acknowledgement.

Glancing at the wall clock he saw it was only 2:45 AM in the morning, so stretching he quietly got up and discarded the sweat filled shirt into the laundry basket. Taking a quick shower he dressed in a black muscle shirt and a pair of long black training pants with an orange stripe running upwards on the side almost as an after-thought he put on his mother's locket the silver glinting in the sun. He looked at the mirror taking in his appearance, pale alabaster skin with amber brown eyes that were slightly red and dark raven black hair that hung down in harsh bangs. Taking a comb and running it through his hair until it was passable he left his room.

His team wasn't up yet so he let them rest more as he made his way down and opened his fridge.

"Need groceries and a haircut".

He walked around the house, true to his shinobi training his bare feet made no sound, going into the kitchen he ate a quick meal before entering his father's study. His eyes darted to the case he had left untouched since his arrival in Pallet town. He was almost afraid to open it but steeled himself.

He had put it off long enough.

Examining each object carefully, he took out each article and placed it carefully on the table. There were a few essentials like bank information, inheritance and wills but also the scroll that he promised to deliver to Naruto. It was the final item that really struck a chord with him, it was the original Pokedex his father had gotten from Professor Oak. He stared at it for a minute a single tear falling to the ground, he quickly wiped it away and slipped the device into his pocket.

Further rummaging through the case he discovered a small box with a curious stone in it. It was embedded into a wrist band of sorts and had a strong Aura signature coming off of it.

"I wonder what this is?" before shrugging and carefully placing the box back into the suitcase.

After filing away the documents, sealing them in a storage scroll equipped with a blood seal and placing them in the secured cupboard of the house, he shut the case and stored it away in his dresser for future use.

Feeling four presences behind him, he smiled gently and called out…

"You can come out now, breakfast is ready and on the table already".

He was greeted with cries of approval that all meant _**"Yay"**_.

Chuckling once more he left them to eat. Standing in front of the staircase he took out a small pocket knife and pierced his thumb. He smeared the blood on the small plate that looked like a mat at the foot of the staircase. The stairs flattened and rose to reveal a small door, he smirked to himself.

"Man no matter how many times I see it that's still pretty neat"

The first room had training weights and wooden dummies for practising Taijutsu, scrolls covered the shelves of the walls for various topics and Jutsus, in another corner different types of weapons decorated the walls.

Throwing daggers, bows and several quivers full of arrows, shuriken, kunai etc. But what really caught your attention were the two Katanas on the wall in line with one another, one with a black grip the other with a silver grip. The Kanji for **"Fighter"** was engraved in white on the black gripped katana and the Kanji for **"Healer"** was engraved in black on the silver gripped katana.

The second room was filled with training weights and other equipment for effectively training all types of Pokémon. His adorable friends had finished breakfast and were already making their way down. Taking out the ancient Pokedex he scanned each one of them.

 **"Charmander, The fire lizard pokemon, a flame burns on the tip of its tail from birth. It is said that a Charmander dies if its flame ever goes out.**

 **Ability: Blaze.**

 **Hidden Ability: Solar Power.**

 **Moves: Scratch, Leer, Smokescreen, Ember, and Dragon Claw.**

 **Gender: Male."**

 **"Squirtle, The Tiny Turtle pokemon, this Pokémon draws its long neck into its shell to launch incredible water attacks with amazing range and accuracy. The blasts can be quite powerful.**

 **Ability: Torrent.**

 **Hidden Ability: Rain Dish.**

 **Moves:** **Bubble, Tackle, Withdraw, Bubble Beam, and Ice Beam.**

 **Gender: Male."**

 **"Bulbasaur, The seed Pokemon, It bears the seed of a plant on its back from birth. The seed slowly develops. Researchers are unsure whether to classify Bulbasaur as a plant or animal. Bulbasaurs are extremely calm and very difficult to capture in the wild.**

 **Ability: Overgrow.**

 **Hidden Ability: Chlorophyll.**

 **Moves: Vine Whip, Tackle, Poison Powder, Sleep Powder, and Sludge Bomb.**

 **Gender: Male."**

 **"Pikachu, The electric mouse Pokémon, and the evolved form of Pichu. Pikachu's tail is sometimes struck by lightning as it raises it to check its surroundings.**

 **Ability: Static.**

 **Hidden Ability: Lightning Rod.**

 **Moves: Quick Attack, Thunder Wave, ThunderShock, ThunderBolt, Thunder, Surf, Fly, and Flash.**

 **Gender: Male."**

He just told them to battle and go crazy as they happily obliged. The good thing about mindlessly pummeling away at dummies with physical and spiritual energy is that your mind stops working. Your muscles take over and it gives you a feeling of weightlessness and no sense of time. The guys had been tuckered out halfway through and settled on watching him train for a while. After giving them a special batch of Pokemon food from the stores in the training rooms, he went upstairs and showered.

Then he pulled on black jeans, and a dark Blue shirt. His silver pendant hung around his neck. Then he slipped on a grey jacket along with his ATM card and his keys into his pockets. Telling his partners where he was going via Aura bond, he left the house locking it behind him, a backpack on his shoulders and armed with several throwing daggers, a few kunai and shuriken. After withdrawing some more money, he walked into Pallet Town's market.

Buying everything he neede and getting a haircut, he ended up wandering through town with aimlessly. He had attracted some attention due to his blood red eyes but for the most part, he was ignored.

He heard a sharp intake of breath in front of him. He raised his head and met four pairs of eyes, three widened in shock while the fourth simply stared in curiosity. He spun on his heel hoping to sprint away but alas luck was not on his side today…

A heavy hand landed on his shoulder as the other tilted his face and ruby eyes met tearful sapphire ones. He immediately had a feeling that he needed to get away, yet he found himself swept up into a warm embrace as hot tears met his shirt.

"You look just like him"

It was Green who had spoken, evidently his infamous iron control keeping his features stoic. Yet his eyes were glassy. He knelt down with his wife to embrace him next.

"Where are they?" Silver asked quietly his eyes scanning the surroundings for them. He just looked away.

"You don't know?" Blue whispered as his vision clouded once more.

"Gone" he rasped out as tears spilt. He was immediately picked up in Green's muscular arms and shushed as the group took them back to Green's house. Arion simply buried his face into the crook of his neck.

 _ **ARION'S MINDSCAPE**_

He opened his eyes to see himself in front of his tenant's abode...

The **Ten-Tailed Dragon** also known as the Juubi, well not the original but his son and the reason for his silver chakra.

 ** _"Child, come closer"_** he beckoned me over to him in the same voice that had calmed me down the very same morning.

Silently obeying the command, he thanked the heavens for having a reasonable Bijuu in him, unlike some, like the one-tailed Shukaku. He shuddered at that thought.

 ** _"Child, the Nine-Tails Jinchuuriki is close, you must find him and tell him about his legacy."_** The dragon demon said.

"Why? Does he not know what is sealed inside of him?" He asked with a calm tone.

 ** _"No he does not, The Sandaime's law prevents anybody from telling him, but that does not stop most of the villagers from mistreating him"_** he replied evenly.

"How do you know of that?" Arion questioned curiously.

 ** _"We Bijuu can sense the other's emotions and chakra, we are after all brother and sister"_** The dragon replied.

"So has the Kyuubi been restless lately?" he asked.

 ** _"No, but he is using a lot of his chakra to heal the boy continuously, such a shame, the villagers don't even know what they're doing to their beloved Yondaime's only son…"_** the dragon sighed.

The young Jinchuuriki grimaced but nodded showing his acknowledgement of the dragon's wisdom.

"But why must I? Surely the Hokage will tell him when he reaches that point" the boy asked curiously.

 ** _"Yes, but by then it will be too late and they will not see it coming"_** he stated with absolute certainty.

"What is it that is so great in danger?" he asked now completely serious.

 ** _"The organization that wants to collect the powers of the tailed beasts, but they do not know of my existence, they only know of the 9 Bijuu that have containers, out of these the Kyuubi's container is said to be the youngest of the Jinchuuriki, so it is vital that you tell him how to use the chakra of the Kyuubi"_** He patiently said.

"I'll go, but I believe what needs isn't advice" the prodigy stated almost thoughtfully. Ryuu **_[The Juubi]_** almost smiled, he knew that when he chose his container, he made a smart choice.

 ** _"Oh, is it so? Then tell me what does he need?"_** the dragon asked, almost amused.

"A friend," the young child said.

Ryuu nodded in acknowledgement…

 ** _"Indeed, I have a feeling that they are going to discover you sooner or later"_** the child himself simply shrugged,

"I figured as much".

 _ **REAL TIME**_

He woke up in an unfamiliar bedroom with his groceries nearby.

"You're awake" His head turned to meet curious green eyes. He just blinked.

"My name's Leaf, What's yours?" the little girl just exuded innocence. He had an overwhelming urge to keep this girl safe.

"Arion, My name's Arion" He replied.

"Okay Arion, I'm gonna call Mommy and Daddy now, but I'm glad you're feeling better" She smiled once more before leaving. He felt the letter still in his jacket. He pulled it out and stared.

An Arcanine came bounding up, sniffing at him before she licked his face. The boy reached out to scratch fondly at the majestic beast's ears.

"How are you feeling?"

And there stood Green and Blue gently as if not to spook him.

"It was hard for a while then I just felt numb I guess, it was hard not having them around".

"Yeah..." The child's attention snapped up at that.

"They never told you this, but they did write us letters. We got a letter once in a while, though usually around this time of year." Blue closed her eyes as both adults sat on the edge of the bed.

"Your parents were our best friends. So we're going to take care of you. You're family now".

The child hugged them again, burrowing his head into Blue's neck sobbing softly.

"They left a letter for you" his muffled voice came before his breathing evened and he fell asleep once more.

Gently extracting the letter, Blue kissed the boy's head tenderly.

"Don't worry Arion. This time we'll protect you".

* * *

 _ **2 YEARS LATER**_

 _ **11th NOVEMBER, XX99**_

Waking up in the middle of the night became somewhat of a common thing for Arion by now. It had already been four months since he came here since they died, yet the images haunting him were fresh. In his mind's eye, he could see the crimson and taste the almost familiar metallically coppery taste of blood. No matter how many times he reread that letter, no matter how many times he washed his hands, he knew in the back of his mind eating away at his conscious that it had been his fault.

He hadn't been strong enough, hadn't been good enough. If he was better, they would have survived. This endless cycle of doubt kept swirling in his mind even though his outward expression had no changes.

He knew he was falling….

But there was nothing he could do to stop it.

So here he was pummeling the moving training dummy into the ground.

Something was happening to him again, he had a crazy nagging voice at the back of his head whenever he thought about moments like this. It wasn't a pleasant voice. It was high and shrill, always tormenting him on his failures as a son and fighter.

 **"You're so weak hehe... If they had a better son than you they would still be alive"**

"Shut up!"

 **"You can say that all you want but in the end, you know its true, in the end, _you_ killed them with your weakness".**

"I said SHUT UP!" and that was it with a single punch that wasn't even chakra augmented the wooden opponent was sent flying and the wraps around his hands stained crimson from his bleeding fists.

 ** _"It's getting worse Arion, you can't go on like this..."_**

"Ryuu..."

 ** _"It takes control and influences you too easily."_**

"What is it?"

 ** _"I can't answer that now child, but I can help you suppress it"_**

"Suppress it?"

 ** _"Yes. That's the best I can do before you're strong enough to take it down yourself."_**

"Take it down...?"

 ** _"... Your madness"_**

It was 2 AM in the morning. He had not slept in 4 days, by now it was an issue of little significance. He could always go over to the Oak's house but he didn't want them to think that he was a freak. His black training shirt clung to him damp with sweat as he carelessly moved his somewhat long bangs out of his face. He winced slightly as he flexed his knuckles and sighed softly, making his way up to take a shower, carefully noting where the aura signatures of Variaries, Forrest, Poseidon and Raijin were.

Things were a little better. Apart from one unfortunate sighting by a Jounin from Konoha, he had been relatively hidden. Since starting to live alone he had taken up smithing as a fascinating hobby of sorts. Some of the weapons were rejects though he had a few interesting ones, recently though he felt he could improve the designs so he was looking out for any tips he could find. Leaf also enjoyed the occasional glass blowing sculpture he put together for her.

He went back to the training room and activated his Sharingan for practice. Not only had his stamina improved with his training, but the strength in his muscles were also no joke. It was like all Uchiha were built to be slender and agile but not heavy hitters. However, Arion, while still being slender had an abnormal amount of strength in each of his attacks.

He started the basic katas of the three Taijutsu styles he knew perfectly, starting with the **Inceptor's fist** , it relied on the Sharingan to predict the movement of the opponent and then used the prediction to give a counter strike. This was followed by the **Dragon's fist** it combined knowledge of pressure points and the nervous system sending small bursts of lightning into it scrambling the nerves enough that the opponent couldn't move what they wanted to when they wanted to. After that, he flowed into the **Emperor Guard style.** All of the stances and basic forms were wide and gave more stability to the fighter and as such was perfect for defending. He then continued the Taijutsu style, **Gokken _._**

After the initial warm up with Taijutsu, he began practising ninjutsu. Starting with simple techniques in each element and then moving on to more advanced **Katon _[Fire release]_** and **Raiton _[Lightning Release]_** **jutsu**. He then started the **Kuchiyose no Jutsu** **_[Summoning jutsu]_**.

It was 7.00 AM now and his pokemon partners were up and eating. He just shook his head and smiled, taking his parents' Katanas from their resting place from the wall.

He started **Chi no uzu no dansu _[The Dance of the Bloody Whirlpool]_** followed by **Yaban hito no ōkami no sakebi _[The Cry of the Savage wolf]_**. Both of these styles originally didn't depend on dual wielding, but something about using two swords to be perfectly balanced on both sides made it almost perfect for Arion to use it to Dual Wield.

Of course, originally Katanas weren't meant for dual wielding. They were thin and long making it impractical to dual wield, especially since it didn't rely on strength rather cutting speed and sharpness, but even so, Arion forced himself to do it well, to honour the two people who taught him almost everything he knew.

Each complex kata gave him a sense of satisfaction as he rapidly spun the blades around cutting through imaginary enemies with a certain finesse only acquired through years of training. He completed the final kata and in a flash, the swords were both comfortably sheathed and sitting on his back. He took a small break which is when his pokemon entered and we started interacting with each other and exchanging training tips and instructions.

"Let's do sparring today. Whadya say?" Arion asked them and they agreed though it was slightly subdued. More than the training they seemed to be concerned about his health. They knew about his nearly dead kind of sleeping pattern and expressed concern over it all the time, each time only to be comforted by their trainer and be temporarily mollified.

Then they started their own workout as he went up to shower again and change into more presentable clothes. Two minutes later he was dressed in a black face mask with a plain white long sleeved hooded shirt with the Uchiha crest sown into the back of it the size of his palm and black jeans. On top of his shirt, he wore a simple black combat jacket and wore his fingerless gloves with metal plates on the backs, as usual, his silver pendant hung around his neck. Then he told them he was going for free running training in the forest, slung his backpack which he had packed the previous day over his shoulder and left with his keys, kunai holster, supply pouch secured at his waist and his Katanas were slung around his back.

* * *

 _ **KONOHAGAKURE NO SATO**_

"Kakashi, why did you request an audience with me?" Hiruzen asked.

"Hokage-sama, I saw a rather interesting child a while ago, he caught my eye" Kakashi stated.

"Hmm how long ago and why is that?" Hiruzen asked, mildly interested in the conversation. It is after all not every day that the legendary copy ninja found and called somebody interesting.

"Four months ago. He was fast enough to disappear from sight the moment he sensed me" Kakashi said softly.

Hiruzen was stunned; very few Jounin could evade Kakashi's senses much less a child. This was interesting indeed; he would have to meet this child.

"I shall send somebody to find him, where did you see this child?" Hiruzen asked.

"Pallet town".

"Very well, you can leave Kakashi" Hiruzen stated. With a nod, Kakashi disappeared in a swirl of leaves. Hiruzen pressed a button underneath his desk and said…

" **Shika** , I need you to do something for me".

 _ **A DAY LATER**_

 **Shika** was on the outskirts of Pallet town and was searching for this mystery child that Kakashi had spotted that apparently had a lot of potential.

"Uh this is so troublesome, this better be worth it," **Shika** said in his head. The only lead of identification he had on who he had to retrieve was very vague and he had already come across a very similar child but he was with a honey-coloured haired girl and didn't seem to be aware of his surroundings.

Then **Shika** heard the swishing of a person. He barely felt it but it was there, as he looked around in his peripheral vision he spotted a black blur jumping from tree to tree, whoever it was they were going fast alright.

"Damn, this kid is good, is he the one?" **Shika** questioned almost struggling to keep up with the blur.

Stupid question…

No ordinary child could run this fast let alone jump from tree to tree this fast he was obviously trained.

This kid had black hair and brown eyes like was the profile he was given and his face was masked.

"This is definitely the kid," He thought.

So **Deer** decided to test him. Mid-jump he made a half tiger seal and whispered: " **Ninpō: Kagemane no Jutsu" _[Ninja Art: Shadow Possession technique]_**. His shadow shot towards the unsuspecting boy.

He was training his dodging and mobility when he felt the ANBU approach his position, he didn't feel hostile so he ignored him. He just kept jumping trying to reduce the noise and conserve energy at the same time. But when he felt the Chakra spike he instinctively turned and seeing the shadow jumped off and landed on a branch of another tree.

"Come out, there's is no use hiding".

"Hmm, the kid heard it come, he may be the one", **Shika** thought to himself. He then burst into the clearing and shouted

 **"Ninpō: Kage Nui no Jutsu _[Ninja Art: Shadow Stitching Technique]"_.**

Arion saw it coming and dodged again, this time executing a backflip, stood and held a handstand and then flipped over and threw two kunais at him.

As Deer dodged his eyes widened behind his mask...

 **"Katon: Gōgakyu no Jutsu _[Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique]"_**

The burning hot sprays of fire nearly got him but he landed safely, using the shadows from his earlier technique to protect himself from the onslaught. When the flames died away he was not expecting a dashing opponent with a really sharp blade in his hand. Reaching back to took a kunai of his own and blocked the slash.

"I'm not here to hurt you" Deer called out as Arion disengaged the lock.

"I can tell you are a shinobi, an ANBU at that, sent by Konohagakure. What do you want with me?" he wasn't dropping his guard. He threw two shurikens before charging a **_Raiton_ jutsu.**

 **"Raiton: Rakurai no Jutsu _[Lightning Release: Lightning Bolt Technique]"._ Shika** blocked easily before raising his hands in surrender.

"I come with only a request and summon from the Hokage himself"

The boy's hands lowered and the hostility radiating off of him lessened a bit, but he was still alert his eyes darting from side to side keeping watch.

"Kid, my name is **Shika** and I'm an ANBU. I was sent here to retrieve a possible ninja and I'm guessing that kid is you." **Shika** stated.

He blinked and then gave a small smirk. Oh, it would be fun messing with an ANBU…

"Well am I now, ANBU-san?" the boy enquired.

"You not only have knowledge in ninjutsu, and you also show impressive weapon handling and agility" Deer stated. "Well, what's your name kid?" he questioned

"I'm Sasuke" I replied.

"Well, I have orders from the Hokage to bring you back to Konoha so if you're ready we will leave immediate-" he said.

"How are you so sure ANBU-san?" the boy interrupted smoothly.

"Come again?" Deer asked.

"How are you so sure ANBU-san?" the question was repeated with a touch of sass in his voice.

"What do you mean?" the question was asked in earnest.

"How do you know that I don't already belong to another village?" the boy asked monotonously.

 **Shika** paused. They hadn't taken that into consideration at all! All they knew that the child was in Konohagakure territory and wasn't registered so they thought he was just a civilian with ninja training.

"Well, are you? From another village I mean?" **Shika** asked.

"Nope," the boy said popping the last syllable of the word in a way that utterly infuriated **Shika** for no reason whatsoever. Maybe it was the fact that despite sounding like a machine, he was almost mocking him.

"Then what are we having this conversation for?" **Shika** asked blinking behind his mask.

"For you to ask me nicely, of course," The boy said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. **Shika's** eye twitched.

"Can you please accompany me to meet the Hokage?" **Shika** ground out through gritted teeth.

"Can I refuse your request?" the boy asked as **Shika** clenched his fist. His knuckles were white underneath the forearm guards of the **Shika** uniform.

"Are you going to be coming with me or not?" **Shika** asked with as much patience as he could muster.

The boy blinked.

"Well ANBU-san, judging from your Shadow Jutsu you are a Nara, this impatience or annoyance is hardly part of Nara character, so I'm assuming this is very important" he inquired politely this time.

Deer was taken aback by the boy's intelligence but regained his composure.

"Yes, and if possible we leave now" he stated.

 ** _"Stop messing with the ANBU and go with him child, it will provide excellent cover for meeting the nine tails Jinchuuriki"_** Ryuu echoed in my head.

"I know Ryuu, why do you have to be such a wet blanket on my fun?" Arion pouted in his head as Ryuu rolled his eyes.

"Okay," the boy replied.

"Then let's go," the **ANBU** said and disappeared with the stoic boy in tow.

They were travelling and by nightfall, they had covered three-fourths of the distance.

"Let's stop here and rest up, we shall reach by tomorrow" the Deer masked **ANBU** informed me. I simply nodded my acceptance, choosing to keep mum. Deer stared at him for a bit.

"By the way kid, do you play Shogi?" the animal-masked man questioned.

"Sometimes I do, when I feel bored" was his reply when out of nowhere **Shika** whipped out a Shogi board with all the pieces set already.

"Care for a match?" he asked.

The young child rolled his eyes. He could practically see the smirk on the older man's face even though he was masked.

"Sure" the child shrugged. "I've got nothing else to do" he continued, and then we started.

 _ **15 minutes later**_

Deer's mask hid it well but the person on the inside's eye was twitching in frustration and irritation behind his mask. This kid was countering all of his moves like it was nobody's business!

The kid himself had captured quite a few of his pieces, the rook, and the bishop, one of his golden generals and lances as well as a few pawns. He, on the other hand, had only captured 3 pieces, the kid's knight, one of his lances and a pawn that was an achievement for a 5-year-old in itself.

He was currently having a back and forth barrage kind of a game going on and he was so preoccupied in his frustration that he did not think anything about the strange attack patterns that Sasuke **_[Arion]_** was setting until it was too late. **Shika** finally smirked and moving his second lance he stated: "Check". It was then Sasuke **_[Arion]_** moved his silver general and stated "Checkmate".

 **Shika** was shocked but sure enough, the strange attack patterns blocked every single one of his defence measures. "I got beaten at Shogi, by a kid no less!" **Shika** thought. "Maybe Kakashi was right about this kid after all" the man mused.

"Good game kid, we'll be in Konoha by tomorrow morning" **Shika** stated, turned away and disappeared.

After Deer left, Arion jumped onto a nearby tree and opened the silver pendant that hung around his neck, and a single tear slid down his cheek. He then closed his eyes, resting his head against the trunk of the tree and concentrated his Aura.

 **Aura bond initiate**

"Guys I won't be back for a few weeks, so you can train with whatever you want, Sundays are your recuperation days, apart from this you can do as you please, your food is in the cabinets up top" the prodigy informed.

He got back responses within a few seconds…

 **"Sure thing Arion!"** that was definitely Raijin.

 **"Alright"** That was Variaries.

 **"Sure"** Forrest's gravelly voice echoes in his head.

 **"Be back safe boss!"** and that must be Poseidon's two cents.

 **Aura bond dissolve**

He then stayed on the tree looking at the moon throughout the night, completely aware of the fact that **Shika** was watching me as if trying to figure out the enigma that was Sasuke.

"Is there a reason you're burning a hole through my head with your stare" the boy called out his eyes still closed. **Shika** was startled at first, being caught red-handed.

"Why are you like that?" **Shika** blurted out. The boy raised an eyebrow.

"Like what exactly?" the raven-haired boy asked.

"It's like your immune. You act indifferent to everything thrown at you…

But you're just a kid, so why are you like that? That's all I want to ask" **Shika** asked.

The older man saw the boy rest his head more comfortably against the tree, his eyes were still shut but slowly they opened revealing the dead amber brown eyes the man had identified in his profile. The boy ran a hand through his hair…

"You ask why ANBU-san? Why am I like this? This cold, emotionless person who is still just a child…

Let me ask you a question of my own ANBU-san. You are an ANBU, you have pledged allegiance to your leader, the Hokage. You are one of the Fire Shadow's shadows. So clearly you know about death and destruction that follow this field of work" He closed his eyes again at this.

"When you've lost everything dear to you because you were too weak, you'll understand," he said carelessly waving his hand.

Deer's brow crinkled under his mask.

"When you know deep in your heart that the reason your comrades lost their lives was that you couldn't act because you weren't strong enough….

You get that voice in the back of your head that sometimes reminds you…

You failed them…

You couldn't protect them…

Anyone who knows that feeling at some point would be like how I am right now" His eyes were now open and there was a strange melancholy in those eyes that shouldn't have been there for a mere child at such a tender age.

Deer simply stared openly at the boy now, even though his mask hid his face, he got the feeling that those red eyes were piercing through his soul, that he, a child, understood all the suffering of the people who chose to fight for the sake of their nation. Sure there were soldiers, police force, Military and Navy squads but the danger of those jobs couldn't hold a candle to the life of a shinobi.

In this world it was kill or be killed, fight to survive…

A single mistake could mean death in this world.

Deer knew these things and after looking at those eyes, he understood that this child knew these things as well, he had lived through them and despite the near perfect emotionless mask the boy had on, he was scarred mentally, a wound that the ANBU elite was not sure even time could heal.

Now he got a larger picture, he understood his aloofness and standoffish behaviour and the suspicion he saw lurking deep within those red pools. He understood that this boy was trying to move on.

He was training to survive…

* * *

 _ **Signing Off,**_

 _ **The Aura Phoenix.**_


	3. Chapter 3: New feelings, New friends

**The Legend of A Master**

* * *

 ** _DISCLAIMER – I DO NOT OWN POKEMON OR NARUTO, THEY BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNERS._**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 3 - New feelings, New friends.**_

 _ **12th November XX99**_

They were going at full speed when the boy noticed **Shika** was occasionally glancing at him.

Again.

"Is something the matter **Shika-san**?" Sasuke inquired.

"Nothing" he quickly denied.

"Does this have something to do with my answer to your question last night?" the stoic boy asked quite bluntly.

 **Shika** just remained silent…

Sasuke narrowed his eyes but didn't push the subject any further. After a few hours, they were at the gates where **Shika** escorted him inside.

* * *

 _ **HOKAGE'S OFFICE**_

Hiruzen was looking at the boy who **Shika** confirmed was the boy that Kakashi spotted in Pallet town. He was standing with a blank look on his face. He gave a small bow and asked…

"Hokage-sama why did you call me here?" he inquired politely.

"Well, I am curious about your abilities. It caught the attention of one our best Jounin" Hiruzen replied evenly.

"I am assuming you mean Kakashi-san, well I don't remember doing anything that should catch his interest," he said bored.

"Evading his senses is no small feat" As the aged leader flicked his wrist and his ANBU threw two shurikens and the boy didn't even flinch, rather he followed the movement from the corner of his eye and caught them by the figure loop, the shuriken now resting comfortably on his fingers.

"This further proves his point, most Genin can't pull off what you just did," the old man said smugly.

"Of course they can't, it's not like Genins are well-trained here" the boy mumbled under his breath. Hiruzen didn't hear…

"I'm sorry what was that?" Hiruzen enquired.

The boy just had a blank look on his face but the Fire shadow was sure he saw the boy's eyebrow twitch in frustration.

"Well, I want to know what your name is, your full name," the old man said firmly.

"Am I obligated to answer that?"

The question was innocent enough, and normally Sarutobi would forgive it, after all, he was just a child. However, the defiance in his eyes was what made the aged man sit up a little straighter and his eyes a little sharper. The two Chunin at his side, however, were outraged…

"Brat that's the Hokage! Talk with some respect" Izumo said.

"Well, **your village** is the one that is offering **me** a position in your village. I can just as easily refuse, you do realize." The boy retorted sharply.

There it was. No hesitation, no fear. He knew his place and his power and control over the current situation. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Shikaku stiffen slightly. Hiruzen cut in smoothly…

"Well if you want the position, you must answer my question child"

Hiruzen saw him contemplate for a few seconds but he eventually answered…

"Sasuke, Uchiha Senju Sasuke" was all he said.

You could have heard a pin drop in his office.

"What?!" Everyone in the office roared out in surprise. Even some of the **ANBU** had to stifle gasps of surprise.

"You're an Uchiha and Senju?" Hiruzen questioned fiercely. Ever since Itachi and Aoi had been found dead two years ago. They were only discovered when they didn't respond to the mission summons, on a deserted island. The council was in an uproar due to losing the last Sharingan user and one of their best medical ninja in the village.

"It's what I was told by my father" was all he said, his façade never breaking even for a moment.

"Well, have you considered rejoining the village?" The leader asked eagerly. Maybe the Sharingan wasn't lost to them after all.

That was a mistake on his part. The boy's eyes narrowed, a hint of anger shading the red hues.

"If you are only interested in the Sharingan, need I remind you there is a certain copycat ninja in this village who is already in possession of it" he stated a hint of annoyance colouring his voice.

Hiruzen was swift to try to rectify his mistake but he was cut off...

"So have you unlocked your Sharingan?" a new voice asked.

All heads were turned and his eyes narrowed.

"Danzo, what do you want?" Hiruzen hissed out.

"Oh, this doesn't concern you Hiruzen, I was merely asking whether this boy who claims to be an Uchiha has unlocked his Sharingan or not," Danzo said in a voice feigning innocence.

The boy merely stood and started walking towards the bandaged man, as he did he subtly applied a physical Genjutsu that manifested into a dragon. Danzo's eyes widened as he took a step back. Walking out of the room and opening the window just opposite to it...

"That" Sasuke started jumping on the open window sill "is none of your concern" he finished and then jumped out of the window and landed with a somersault on his feet.

And then he walked away, most of them watched him go with their jaws on the floor.

Though he was still slightly shaken by that aura...

"Foolish boy," Danzo thought and smirked.

The Professor slapped his forehead and pressed the Intercom on his desk…

"A council meeting call the clan heads and the civilian council".

* * *

"Do they really think just because I'm a child I'll spill information that easily? If they do, they have another thing coming for them…"

Arion saw that an **ANBU** was following him but this **ANBU** had the kanji for **ROOT** on his mask. He threw 8 shuriken at me but the boy unsheathed his sword and deflected them as well as got into his sword stance even if they were in the village.

"Danzo-sama has asked you come peacefully or I will be forced to use force," he said in a monotone voice that all **ROOT** ANBU were known for. The boy just tightened the grip around his sword and smirked.

"I have a choice in that matter, if you cannot accept 'No' for an answer, do your worst" he stated just as monotonously as the ANBU.

Then the ANBU started going through hand seals, then he shouted …

" **Doton - Chikyū sōjutsu _[Earth Release - Earth spear technique]"_** and immediately from behind him many spikes of earth rose out and started rushing towards the boy.

Arion made no visible motions but suddenly disappeared seemingly into thin air and by the time he reappeared he was already through the hand seals for a counter

 **"Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu _[Fire Release: Great Fireball technique]"_** he said and instantly the spikes were destroyed, overwhelmed by the heat.

"Where did he go?" The **ROOT** agent's eyes darted around trying to find his target.

 **"Katon: Hōsenka no Jutsu _[Fire Release: Phoenix Immortal Fire Technique]"_** the **ROOT** ANBU suffered burns unable to get away in time.

As the boy disappeared again and reappeared directly behind him with his sword to the older man's neck.

Now don't mistake me, the ANBU was as emotionless as they came. But there was something about the way this target held himself, the aura he exuded that made sweat break out at the back of his neck. Emotion rose in his gut that he hadn't felt in a long time…

Fear.

"Go back to your 'Danzo-sama' and tell him another attempt like that and he won't see the next **ROOT** ANBU he sends alive" the target whispered and released his sword from his neck.

Then the **ROOT** ANBU fled, his tail between his legs.

"Now then let's see here" He sent out a chakra pulse to find, hopefully, a new friend.

"Stay away from me, I didn't do anything" A young Naruto cried out running away from the angry mob of villagers that for some reason didn't seem to like him.

"GET BACK HERE YOU DEMON, YOU TOOK AWAY MY BROTHER AND PARENTS, and I WILL KILL YOU FOR IT!" was the angry retort back from one the chasers of this mob. He had a leaf village Hitai-ate and looked to be a Chunin judging from his flak jacket.

Naruto was eventually cornered in a dead end alleyway and the mob had him surrounded.

"Well, well, it seems that we finally have you cornered demon" he smirked.

"Get away from me, I didn't do anything," the foxy boy said terrified.

"SHUT UP" they roared and random villagers started hitting him again until he had bruises all over. He had curled up into a fetal position protecting his head the best he could. It was the posture of a young child who had been beaten so many times, they knew it was inevitable.

"And now I finish what the Yondaime started" stated the ninja in the group, he rushed through hand seals and shouted…

" **Raiton - Hōden gijutsu _[Lightning release: Electrical Discharge Technique]"_**

Naruto closed his eyes and waited for the inevitable pain, but then he heard someone call out…

 **"Doton - Chikyū dōmu no jutsu _[Earth release - Earth dome Technique]"_** and the whiskered child opened his blue eyes and saw that he was enclosed within a protective layer of earth.

When the jutsu ended he saw a figure standing in front of him, the figure was just a few inches taller than him and was dressed completely in black and white.

Not that he was ungrateful but real kindness was a foreign concept to Naruto. That was until Naruto saw his eyes. They were warm like the way Naruto had always wanted someone to look at him. Nobody could fake those eyes, Naruto could always tell.

The figure knelt in front of him and inquired...

"Are you okay?" he asked carefully a hint of concern in his voice as the dome crumbled its purpose served.

He was too stunned to speak but nodded.

"Why are you protecting the demon?!" the Chunin roared out interrupting the conversation simultaneously drawing out a kunai in a throwing motion as the blade approached closer and the whiskered child feared for his protector's safety for a second it was caught. Raising his hand and closing it just enough to catch it by the handle completely missing the blade part, he calmly brought it up to his face and then placed it in his own blade holster.

The figure protecting him tilted his head after that and raised his left hand to one of the two swords strapped to his back. Unsheathing a glinting silver blade and bringing it down so that it shone even in the dim alley he asked in a voice colder than the winter…

"What did you just call him?" his voice sent shivers down the villagers' spines.

"We called him a demon, that's what he is" one foolish villager called out even though he was shaking with fear.

"Oh really" The boy figure in an almost questioning tone then killer intent started leaking from the masked figure's body, he turned his blade once more its shiny surface reflecting the fear in their eyes.

"Care to say that again" his voice was much deeper now due to the killing intent that was leaking from him.

Many of the villagers just passed out from the sheer killer intent. The Chunin, however, was just struck with fear but he still held his ground slowly inching forward for another weapon.

"I don't think that's a good idea" and his blade was enveloped in lightning chakra now. The whistling sound it made was almost deafening in the near silence of the scenario.

"If you ever call him a demon again" he started, the lightning chakra moved violently highlighted the seriousness in his eyes "It won't be pretty," he said menacingly. The Chunin fell down in fright...

"Now leave him alone and get lost," he said and they fearfully ran away. He deactivated his jutsu and knelt down again to inquire.

"So are you okay?" he asked in that same concerned tone.

"Why did you help me?" Naruto blurted out.

"Because it seemed like you needed help" he stated nonchalantly. For a person who he just saw wielding a deadly blade and expertly gathering up lightning in it, his stance was relaxed and friendly.

"So are you okay?" he asked again.

"Yes I'm fine, just a little bruised" Naruto replied.

"Who are you?" Naruto also blurted out.

"Me?" he asked giving an eye smile.

The Kyuubi Jinchuuriki nodded in confirmation and he just smiled again.

"I'm Sasuke Uchiha, What's your name?" he inquired pleasantly.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki" the whiskered boy whispered

"Well Naruto, Do you want me to take a look at that?" he asked.

"Sure, why not" Naruto shrugged but then clutched his shoulder because of a particularly deep cut.

"First let's get away from here," he said and then performed a shunshin with the blue-eyed child in tow.

We were transported to the forest near the academy. He then faced me and gave the younger boy an eye smile that made him feel at complete ease.

Then he performed some hand seals and his hands glowed green, bringing it close, Naruto felt his wounds closing and sighed in content.

Then the boy called out…

"You can come out, I know that your there and I'm sure your medical cream will be of great use" he called out. Naruto just looked around in confusion, who was he talking to? There was no one here.

Then a rather timid looking girl came out clutching a small container in her hands and held it out to me.

"F-F-For y-y-y-you." She stuttered out. Naruto looked stupefied. He could count the times someone had given him something on one hand and still have fingers left to count on.

As Naruto looked at the girl, he got a weird feeling in his stomach and then she looked at him with an adorable blush on her face. She had midnight blue hair that was cut short and pale lavender eyes. The blue-eyed child felt a warm feeling spread across his face when he accepted the container and said a quick thank you.

"What's your name?" he asked softly.

She blushed madly and tried to run away but she tripped and almost fell until the red-eyed boy caught her.

Arion was mildly amused at the new different shades of red that this girl was inventing.

"You don't have to be scared he won't hurt you" he called out seating himself comfortably on a rock nearby.

"I won't either" he added.

"Well, since we are all here, why don't we introduce ourselves?" he asked the lavender-eyed girl.

The girl nodded rather meekly and Arion gave her an eye smile.

"Well you can start first," he said warmly to the newcomer.

"A-ano, M-my name i-is H-Hyuuga Hinata and I l-like flower pressing and C-cinnamon buns, my dream is to be acknowledged b-b-by my f-f-father," she said stuttering.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki and I'm going to be Hokage, Dattebayo!" Naruto shouted out.

"Well, it seems that I'm the only one left, very well…

My name is Sasuke Uchiha and I like training and bonding with my pokemon" Arion stated.

"U-Uchiha?" Hinata asked shocked.

"Yes, I'm the last of my clan and the heir to the Uchiha clan when I turn 16 or become a Genin," he said.

"That's so cool" Naruto shouted.

"Ok, now I have a serious question for you Naruto" Arion said seriously.

Naruto just blinked.

"Why do you want to be Hokage?" the prodigy asked softly.

"Well, if I become Hokage everyone will stop disrespect me and treat me like somebody, somebody important" Naruto replied.

"So I'm gonna become strong, stronger than anyone else till nobody can question my right to be Hokage".

Hinata opened her mouth at that but she closed it right after not having the courage to say anything that might hurt the Naruto's feelings.

Arion just sighed…

"If that's your reason, you will never become Hokage" the boy stated softly.

"What!? What do you mean?" Naruto was puzzled.

"Once that's done what are you going to do? A selfish motivation is always the weakest, not everyone respects the Hokage, and everyone will not respect you because you're strong. You can't get along with everyone in this world...

You can't choose to get hurt in this world but you do have a say in who hurts you..." Arion replied evenly.

"Until you truly have a reason to become strong enough to become a Hokage, you will not become a Hokage" he continued.

Hinata was staring at him in a manner that suggested she was taken aback by his attitude.

"Selfish motivation?" Naruto whispered, and Arion knew he was thinking about what he said in his head.

"So Hinata, Why are you out here, Why is the Hyuuga heiress out here?" Arion asked.

The girl in question started tearing up.

"What is it?" Arion asked frantically. He may be a prodigy but he hadn't the slightest clue how to deal with crying girls.

"F-F-Father a-and I w-were s-s-sparring a-and h-he c-called me w-weak b-because I-I l-lost t-to a b-branch h-h-house m-member, If o-only I w-wasn't s-such a failure…" she said stuttering very badly choking through tears.

"Hmm, I see" Arion closed his eyes as he did a quick scan. The roaring fire that answered back had his eyes snapping open.

 ** _"Train both of them child"_** Ryuu's voice echoed in his head suddenly.

"Why?" he asked back.

 ** _"Don't deny it, you feel a sense of belonging with both of them don't you?"_** Ryuu said almost slyly. The boy kept silent knowing he was right. They were some of the first ones, for some reason or the other, he was starting to trust.

 ** _"The boy in front of you is the Jinchuuriki of the Nine-tailed fox as you know but Kurama is not able to reach the boy effectively until as I would guess a life or death situation._**

 ** _The girl, on the other hand, is a much more interesting case. Her Byakugan is not yet unlocked but her eyes are more gifted than anyone in her own clan"_** Ryuu continued.

"Very well then, I shall do as instructed" he acknowledged the Juubi.

He opened his eyes and said…

"I have a question for both of you and give me your honest answers," Arion said bluntly.

They both nodded in acceptance.

"If given the chance to gain more strength what would you use it for?" Arion questioned.

They both looked puzzled and frowned in thought. To his surprise, it was Hinata who answered first.

"If I c-could become strong t-then I would protect those who are precious to me especially m-his family," she said softly.

"Even after how they treat you?" Arion asked testing the waters.

"Y-Yes, No matter how they t-treat me I still love them a-and I will always p-protect them" she replied softly.

It amazed him that when she was talking about her family she hardly stuttered. It showed him just how much she cared for them to have some sort of confidence in this subject. Her gentle nature could be something that made her strong.

"Me too, I guess" Naruto followed.

"I want to find the precious people that I will protect will all my strength and heart, people who genuinely care and love me for me" Naruto finished.

Arion nodded with a soft smile; maybe… just maybe he would learn to love again.

"Congratulation, you pass….

I will train you" Arion declared softly.

"WHAT!?" both of them exclaimed looked at each other, blushed and looked away from each other.

Arion chuckled at their antics…

"I said I will help you with your desire to become strong, I lost the dearest people in his life and I don't want others similar to me to suffer like me but you can't tell anyone of this training" he finished.

They both nodded in understanding. Hinata then spoke…

"A-Ano, Who d-d-did y-you l-lose Sasuke k-kun?" she asked softly.

He closed his eyes and looked up,

"I lost my parents" he replied quietly.

Both of them winced and nodded in understanding.

"So…" he continued drawing out a pen and pocketbook from his kunai pouch.

This continued to be a long and detailed bio-data on what he could gather were their strengths and weaknesses. The good thing was he knew he'd have to start from the base up. By the time he had finished, it was almost lunchtime.

"Listen up, let's lay down some rules. When I tell you to do something, no matter how crazy or how pointless it seems you will do it. If you have complaints I'll just stop training you."

Both of them had no complaints at that.

"Naruto let me tell you what I think about you, your strengths and weaknesses". Arion continued bluntly.

"You have a warm personality overshadowed by a mischievous nature. You have ridiculous stamina and endurance but that's it. Your physical and mental strength is abysmal and you're reckless. You don't have enough self-control to properly think through the outcome before you actually go through with it."

Naruto looked ready to retort but in his heart, he knew it was true, but he was slightly confused at the last part...

"But you also have an incredible charisma to you that could do very well with some training".

"Hinata," he said startling the unsuspecting girl.

"Hai!"

"You have a kind nature, and excel at analyzing the situation..."

"How do yo-ou know that?" Hinata stuttered out.

"I've been to the Hyuuga clan before. How do you think I recognized your chakra signature?" he smirked as her eyes widened.

"But you are too soft and are unable to bring yourself to hurt others. You have to learn that others will not show you the same mercy. You have to strengthen your spirit and know that if you let them live they will **kill** you".

"Well I'm going to discuss your Kekkie Genkai now" he declared.

"Wait, wait," Naruto said out.

"Hmm What is it Naruto?"

"You said we are weak right now right?"

"Yeah what of it?"

"Then how do we become strong so that I can be Hokage and Hinata can be clan head?" Arion simply laughed at that.

"It's because you both are weak and that's why you can be good leaders."

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked.

"I ask you this..."

"Who is the Hokage?"

"Well, the Hokage is the one who leads the village right?"

"Exactly, he's the **leader** of the village..."

"Now listen to what I have to say very carefully Naruto, A leader is not one who is the strongest, there are a lot of shinobi who are strong but not all of them are designated to be leaders, do you know why? because a leader is one who knows what to use when, who has a plan inside a plan. Sometimes at the cost of a few many can be saved. That's the difference between a strong shinobi and a kage..."

"A leader doesn't just have to be strong, they have to know how it was to be weak so that they can protect their people with their full strength."

"..."

"As I was saying Hinata is from the Hyuuga clan, a clan renowned for its visual prowess and Dojutsu – The Byakugan **_[Pure White eye]_** is a power that resides in the eye, it grants the user almost 360 degrees of vision and a proficient user of this technique is said to accurately be able to see the Tenkutsu or Chakra points located all over one's body…" he started

"Yeah but I don't have a Do-do-dojutsu or Ke- Kekkie Genkai, Sasuke!" Naruto cut in.

"You do Naruto, it is the Kekkie Genkai of the Uzumaki clan that was actually not known to anybody but the Yondaime and his students - my father and Kakashi Hatake. My father and Kakashi swore never to reveal Uzumaki Kushina's Kekkie Genkai.

" **The Sacred Chakra chains** " being from the Uzumaki clan that allows one to restrain the enemy with the chains. It is one of the many things that make the Uzumaki clan one of the best at sealing jutsu" He finished.

"Oh that's so cool, I knew I was awesome, believe it!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Well, let's get back to trying to activate them shall we," He said smoothly before Naruto got too excited.

"According to what I gather both of you are unable to activate your bloodline traits on command though Hinata has not unlocked her bloodline trait while Naruto seems to have unlocked it but is unable to activate and call it on at will. So pay close attention" he stated.

As Arion started to slowly start to explain how to activate Dojutsus to Hinata and sustain them and strengthen them and then it was the moment of truth, he slowly made Chakra focusing seals and instructing her at the same time, she was copying the hand seals he was making. Then Hinata exclaimed "Byakugan" and after a few more tries the veins around her eyes bulged out as she displayed the eyes that all Hyuuga were known for.

"You're diverting the chakra to the sides of your eyes, try to focus the chakra into the pupil, you get better results that way," He said using his own Dojutsu to guide her properly. She nodded and focused more towards the centre of her eye.

Naruto just gawked in open-mouthed awe at the new eyes that Hinata and Sasuke had.

"So now that you have unlocked your eyes, keep activating and deactivating them until you can do so without the use of the hand seals. Doing this gradually increases the power of the Dojutsus with time, but be careful not to overuse them, it can lead to blindness," he said firmly.

Hinata was just overjoyed with the fact that she had activated her eyes.

Naruto, on the other hand, was getting used to the fact that both of his friends seem to have cool powers in their eyes.

"Now Hinata you can go home your bodyguard is near here anyway so I think he will escort you home, Naruto we have to talk so stay here," The masked shinobi said calmly.

Hinata checked with her Byakugan and indeed Ko Hyuuga was near and was searching for the Hyuuga heiress. So she bid goodbye to her new friends and ran out of the clearing giving her bodyguard a chance to find her before he activated his Byakugan.

Sasuke discreetly made a shadow clone when Naruto was waving to Hinata and gave the clone a list of things to buy and instructed him to find the original and report back after buying what was on the list.

"So Naruto, on to your bloodline trait…" Arion said. Naruto remained surprisingly quiet.

"I think the best way to describe would be like an extension of your body," Sasuke said perplexed.

"Imagine in your mind Naruto…" he softly whispered as Naruto's blue eyes fluttered close.

"An ally to bind those who cross you…

A chakra strong enough to hold down the fiercest of beasts…

Its warm glow envelopes you…"

The words had an effect on Naruto. He felt a warmth from his heart that he hadn't ever felt before, in his mind he felt a gentle and slender hand grasp his shoulder, a loving touch that made Naruto lean in to this warmth and suddenly the hand pressed itself into a chain that appeared and stood still as if beckoning him to give a command. The whiskered boy raised his hand and brought it down, the chain immediately obeyed. His eyes opened to a large crash…

Sasuke had jumped out of the way just in time as the boulder he had been sitting on was now pulverized. Sasuke looked at him and smirked, slowly clapping his hands.

"I guess you got it after all" He shrugged out. Naruto looked at his palm to see the chakra chain still there. It gave him an almost comforting warmth that dwarfed his loneliness.

"Now, we have to go somewhere we cannot be seen, so your apartment will be fine?" Sasuke questioned snapping Naruto out of his concentration, the chain fading away.

"Y-Yeah, I'll lead the way," Naruto said eager to show his new friend his house.

In the end, Arion was standing in front of an apartment that had graffiti on its walls things like "demon, scum, and freak" were spray painted harshly all over. He narrowed his eyes at it before glancing over to the blonde chibi of a boy. The blonde didn't seem to care or he was probably used to it by now, Sasuke sighed rubbing his temples.

They went inside when he saw that the complete place was a disaster area so he treads carefully into it and then with a quick wind jutsu pushed all the items around him 2 meters away from him. Naruto just stood there, awe written all over his face.

"How did you do that? Will you teach me how to do that" Naruto was bouncing on the spot with excitement.

"So Naruto, I want you to pay attention for the next hour or so listen closely, okay?" I asked.

"Awwww, do I really have to?" Naruto whined.

"I was going to tell you about your parents if you really do not prefer it, we can move on…" he was cut off by Naruto.

"MY PARENTS? You know who his parents tell me, tell me!" he said. His eyes were pleading with him to tell him and they were full of hope. His heart broke a little observing it.

"What I'm about to tell you is strictly confidential and an S class secret in the village Naruto, Your family was a remarkable one and your father loved your mother and you a lot. Your father Naruto… was the Yondaime" Arion said?

Naruto looked dumbstruck. A pin dropping would have made a sound akin to an explosion right now.

"THE YONDAIME WAS MY FA… umph" Sasuke quickly slapped his hand over his mouth and waited for him to calm down.

"Yes Naruto, your father was the **Yondaime Hokage** , Minato Namikaze. Your mother was **The Crimson Streak of Konoha** ; her name was Kushina Uzumaki from who you got your last name from" Sasuke said calmly.

"But then why did Jiji never tell me? I'm the son of the Yondaime Hokage! If the others knew that they would stop hitting and hurting me" Naruto said his voice strained, tears threatening to fall.

"It was wrong of the Hokage to keep this from you Naruto, I agree, but it was done for your own protection against foreign ninja especially Iwa, your father had many enemies and trust me, fame is not all that it's cracked up to be…

It's not worth your life Naruto".

And then he pulled out the scroll his father had never managed to give Naruto. "Minato, your father, was my father's sensei, my father was his first student, he looked up to Minato just like how a son looks up to his father, Naruto," the masked prodigy said softly.

"I was entrusted to give you this scroll with a blood seal on it to you when my father failed to do so, this is the last thing your father and mother left you Naruto, here" he finished softly handing him the scroll.

With a trembling hand, Naruto bit his thumb and when the blood fell on the seal a small mountain of more storage scrolls fell out along with two letters.

Naruto opened the first envelope and pulled out the letter but kept frowning at it and then burst out crying. Sasuke looked on in alarm.

"What's wrong, Naruto? What is it?" he asked frantically.

...

...

...

...

"I can't read this" Naruto said seemingly depressed.

He couldn't help it, he fell down anime style.

"You could have just told me, I would have read it for you," he said gently with a sweat drop.

Taking the letter from him, the masked boy read out the Japanese script for him.

 **親愛** **なる** **息子、**

 **私** **は** **時間** **がなくなり** **、** **キュウビ** **は** **私** **たちの** **村** **を** **攻撃** **しています** **。申** **し** **訳** **ありませんが** **、** **あなたの** **母親** **と** **私** **はあなたのためにナルトを** **育** **てることはできないようです** **。** **これはあなたへの** **私** **のメッセージであり** **、友達** **を** **作** **り** **、** **あなたは** **本当** **に** **信頼** **できるものをたくさん** **必要** **としません** **。私** **はあなたの** **中** **にキュウビ** **を** **封印** **する** **必要** **がありますナルト** **。私** **はいつでも** **今年** **の** **父親** **になることはないようだ** **。** **あなたが** **私** **の** **息子** **を** **許** **してくれることを** **願** **っています** **。** **このスクロールの** **中** **には** **、** **ナミカエの** **家族財産** **の** **鍵** **があります** **。** **これがあなたの** **遺産** **です** **。** **あなたの** **周** **りのどんな** **人** **がナルトに** **言** **い** **聞** **かせても** **、私** **はいつもあなたの** **息子** **を** **愛** **しています** **。**

 **ミナト・ナミカゼ** **、**

 **あなたは** **父親** **です** **。**

 **[Dear Son,**

 **I'm running out of time and the Kyuubi is attacking our village, I'm sorry but it seems that your mother and I won't be there for you as you grow up Naruto. This is my message to you, make friends, you don't need too many, just ones you can really trust. I have to seal the Kyuubi within you Naruto. It seems I'm not going to be the father of the year any time soon. I hope you can forgive me his son. Within this scroll, there is the key to the Namikaze family fortune. This is your inheritance. No matter what people around you say Naruto, I will always love you, my son.**

 **Minato Namikaze,**

 **Your Father.]**

The second letter was also addressed to Naruto but it was from Naruto's mother to him, the handwriting was shaky and teardrops stains littered the paper it read...

 **私** **のナルトくん** **、**

 **私** **はあなたに** **伝** **えたいことがたくさんありますが** **、** **そうする** **時間** **はありません** **。私** **は** **私** **の** **中** **にあるすべての** **愛** **をもってあなたを** **育** **てたかったのですが** **、** **これは** **不可能** **なようです** **。私** **は** **彼** **の** **息子** **にとても** **残念** **です** **。私** **たちが** **子供** **を** **持** **つことを** **学** **んだとき** **、** **あなたの** **父** **と** **私** **はとても** **興奮** **していました** **。私** **たちはあなたを** **台無** **しにして** **叱** **るつもりだったが** **、優** **しい** **優** **しさと** **愛情** **であなたを** **育** **てる** **。** **しかし** **、今私** **は** **最悪** **のことが** **起** **こったことを** **恐** **れている** **、** **キュウビ** **が** **逃** **げ** **出** **したと** **私** **はほとんど** **限界** **にありますように** **、** **あなたが** **私** **が** **失敗** **したところで** **成功** **することができるので** **、息子** **は** **強** **い** **忍者** **になりますように** **。** **あなたの** **負担** **は** **、多** **くは** **理解** **できないユニークなものになりますが** **、** **あなたが** **愛** **であなた** **自身** **を** **満** **たす** **限** **り** **、** **この** **残酷** **な** **世界** **ナルトでさえも** **美** **しさを** **見** **つけることができます** **。** **あなたの** **人生** **を** **託** **すことができる** **友達** **を** **見** **つける** **、** **それはあなたのためにも** **死** **ぬことを** **躊躇** **しないでしょう** **。私** **の** **息子** **に** **貴重** **な** **人** **を** **守** **ってください** **。大変申** **し** **訳** **ありませんが** **、時間** **がなくなったようです** **。私** **は** **親愛** **なるナルトくんを** **愛** **しています** **。**

 **あなたのお** **母** **さん** **、**

 **うずまきなみかせ。**

 **[My Naruto-kun,**

 **I have so much to tell you, yet no time to do so at all. I wanted to raise you with all the love I have within me but it seems that this will be impossible. I'm so sorry my son. Your father and I were so excited when we learnt we were going to have a child. We were going to spoil you and scold you but raise you with tender kindness and love. But now I'm afraid the worst has come to pass, the Kyuubi has escaped and I'm almost at my limit, please son become a strong shinobi so you can succeed where I failed. Your burden will be a unique one that not many will understand but as long as you fill yourself with love you can find beauty even in this cruel world Naruto. Find friends who you can entrust your life to, that wouldn't hesitate to die for you as well. Protect those who are precious to you my son. I'm so sorry, but it seems I have run out of time. I love you, my dear Naruto-kun.**

 **Your mother,**

 **Kushina Uzumaki Namikaze.]**

By the time Sasuke had finished, the Jinchuuriki was on the verge of tears he was hugging himself softly and rocking himself back and forth as if to reassure himself that...

His parents loved him…

He has a demon sealed in him…

He has the Kyuubi inside him…

He is a demon child.

What the villagers said to him suddenly makes sense. The insults, beatings... all because of responsibility thrust upon him, something he had no control over.

The blonde child started to wail really loudly and he expected that now Sasuke knew what was inside him he would laugh at me and then leave after hitting him. Instead, he felt a hand on his shoulder and blue eyes looked up to see Sasuke. Even with his face hidden with shadows the child could tell he was looking sympathetically at him when he spoke...

"It hurts, doesn't it? To be blamed for something you have no control over?"

His surprised look must have been enough for him to know his question.

"Why am I not running away you ask?" He started and then gave me an eye smile. "It's because I too am like you, a Jinchuuriki like you" he finished.

"Jinchuuriki?" Naruto asked uncertainly.

"Yes, Naruto, Jinchuuriki or demon container. We are the ones that keep the Bijuu within us from destroying the lands, we are the jailers of these beasts" Sasuke said.

"But remember this Naruto, the demon within you is not who you are, but under the right circumstances both of you can be friends" he finished.

"You have a demon in you too?" Naruto questioned shocked.

A single nod answered as confirmation.

"But I have the **Kyuubi** within me, what if he takes over and destroys the village through my body?" he screamed out tears streaked his face.

"Naruto, your father was one of the best Fuinjutsu master in all of the fire country and possibly the entire world, his seal will not fail" Sasuke replied.

The blonde child was finally satisfied and settled down at last.

"Now Naruto, come closer and sit down," Sasuke told me and he obliged scooting closer to him in the lotus position as he sat down in a similar position and took his hands in his.

"Now close your eyes" It was the last thing he heard and did before his world went black.

* * *

 _ **Signing Off,**_

 _ **The Aura Phoenix.**_


	4. Chapter 4: The Meeting

**The Legend of A Master**

* * *

 ** _DISCLAIMER – I DO NOT OWN POKEMON OR NARUTO, THEY BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNERS._**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 4 - The Meeting**_

 _ **MINDSCAPE**_

Naruto opened his eyes to see himself in a sewer. Sasuke was standing with him calmly along with another man that Naruto had never seen before. He was dressed in an elegant azure blue blazer with silver lining and black dress pants as well as a black dress shirt. This man had silver hair with bangs that covered his forehead in gentle waves and golden slitted eyes that were surrounded by blue. This stranger gave off an aura of power. We were in front of a massive gate with a single paper with the katakana for "Seal" on it.

"Where are we and who is he?" Naruto questioned Sasuke.

Before _Sasuke_ could answer a loud voice rumbled from within the cage...

 ** _"So my jailer finally decides to visit me huh…_**

 ** _I should say I'm honoured but I'm really not."_** the voice grunted out.

A blood red pair of eyes appeared and the Kyuubi made his presence known to those in front of his cage.

 ** _"And he brought guests,"_** Kyuubi said slightly surprised.

 ** _"And it's good to see you too Kurama,"_** Ryuu said sarcastically.

Kurama's eyes turned to stare at the elegantly dressed man for a few moments before his eyes widened.

 ** _"Ry-Ryuu?! Is that you? What are you doing here?"_** Kurama asked.

 ** _" Well I asked my container to inform yours about your presence and train him so he can protect himself, and since my container actually respects me instead of fear me he obliged and sought out your container on my request"_** Ryuu replied placing a hand on Sasuke's shoulder.

 ** _"You actually got contained?! You are the son of the Juubi, the only one of the tailed beasts that hasn't been contained even once!"_** Kurama exclaimed.

" ** _It's almost time and he is the one"_** Ryuu said firmly.

Kurama's eyes widened considerably. Was the prediction so close already? Had it already begun?

His gaze shifted to the boy dressed in black and white as he eyed the child doubtfully. The child had the same eyes as the one who had controlled him the day he had been sealed, yet his aura was one of the purest Kurama had ever felt only rivalled by the blonde haired child standing by him. He then turned his attention towards the blonde haired child.

 ** _"So you are my jailer huh?"_** Kurama snarled towards the blonde child.

 ** _"Kurama! Give him a chance,"_** Ryuu said sternly.

He huffed but obliged almost whimpering under Ryuu's aura… **_[Though he would never admit it]_**

 ** _"What's your name kit?"_** he asked gruffly.

The kid answered rather energetically...

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki, Dattebayo!" He practically shouted. Kurama could already feel a headache coming on but still, he blinked. Most people would be afraid but not this kit, hmm he's starting to like him already.

"What's your name Mr Nine tails?" The kid asked enthusiastically. He couldn't help but let out a chuckle.

" ** _My name is Kurama, kit. I'm the Kyuubi no Kitsune"_** I said rather proudly.

"So can I call you Kurama, Mr Nine tails?" Naruto asked rather doubtfully.

" ** _Yes, you may kit, you may..."_** he trailed off. Then he asked me something that threw me for a loop.

"So, can we be friends Kurama-san?" Naruto asked bursting with excitement.

 ** _"Friends?"_** The fox echoed. His previous jailers had never really bothered to bond with him, so why is this kid trying so hard?

"Yeah, Friends. Then I won't be so lonely all of the time, you are inside of me so we might as well be friends" Naruto responded brightly.

Kurama couldn't help it, for all his apparent fierceness and demon character he let out a bark of laughter.

" ** _You are really different kit but I really am starting to like you"_** The fox replied with a dangerously foxy grin on his face.

 ** _"Tell you what, a little later I'll train you in some jutsu and teach you a few more cool things,"_** he said.

The boy practically exploded with joy and started jumping up and down in excitement.

"Yay! I'm definitely going to be Hokage, Dattebayo!" He shouted out.

 ** _"Oh and kit?"_** Kurama interrupted.

"Yeah?"

" ** _Stop saying Dattebayo!"_**

Sasuke smiled softly. It had all gone according to plan and he was glad that Naruto had another precious person in his life. Ryuu and Sasuke shared a glance and we both nodded imperceptibly. Ryuu then snapped his fingers and disappeared in a flash of blue and silver. Sasuke observed the scene between Kurama and Naruto for a little longer and then decided it was time to go back to the world of consciousness.

"Naruto, Let's go" Sasuke stated.

"Awww, already?" he whined.

"You will be able to talk to Kurama at any time due to the connection you have, Naruto" the dragon Jinchuuriki explained gently.

" ** _What the boy said is correct Kit"_** Kurama further confirmed.

Naruto's eyes sparkled and he nodded signalling he was ready to leave now so Sasuke snapped his fingers and we disappeared in a flash.

 ** _"Those kits along with the female one I smelt today, they're gonna change the world, "_** Kurama thought to himself before settling down for a nap.

And he didn't know how right he was.

 _ **REALITY SCAPE**_

Arion opened his eyes to see he was back at Naruto's apartment, his shadow clone had returned and found them in a suspended state of mind. He had placed the supplies down, cleaned the apartment out being disgusted by it and then dispelled himself.

"Naruto, I bought a few things for your training," Sasuke said.

He emptied out the bags to reveal several items. Comparing the list and the items in his mind he grinned in satisfaction.

Naruto looked at the items wide-eyed. No one really cared enough to buy anything for him but Sasuke went through the trouble to do it for him. He eyed clothes thoughtfully, The first set of clothing consisted of a Chinese collared long-sleeved burnt orange shirt with black stripes as well as a black lining along the collar with dark black cargo pants, he had 3 sets of this clothing. The second set of clothing consisted of a black short-sleeved shirt that had the swirl that most Chunin and Jounin jackets had on them, along with grey cargo pants, he had 4 sets of this clothing as well. Along with this, there was a Dark orange hoodie to cover up his head if he wanted to, a dark brown almost black double reinforced jacket for when it became cold and a pair of blue Shinobi sandals.

"So..." Sasuke started breaking his concentration

"What do you think Naruto?" he asked.

"Nobody has ever bought so many things for me before, Thanks Sasuke!" Naruto exclaimed.

He internally frowned but gave him an eye smile.

"It was my pleasure Naruto," he said. He quickly glanced up at the wall clock it showed 6.30PM.

"Okay Naruto, I have to go now. Kurama will help you to get started tonight when you sleep Okay?" Sasuke asked him.

An enthusiastic nod answered his question.

"I'll be back tomorrow Naruto, Dattebayo **_[Believe it]_** " The prodigy quoted the blonde's favourite catchphrase to reassure him.

He smiled at him and gave Sasuke a thumbs up. He left the apartment and jumped onto the roofs towards the Uchiha compound. When he reached and looked up at it, nothing much had changed, it just felt cold and empty. As he felt two presences behind him a hand immediately shot up and rested on the hilt of one of his Katanas.

He turned carefully still not dropping his guard, to see 2 ANBU, The 1st one wore a crow mask and had wild brown hair and the 2nd one wore a dog mask and had gravity-defying grey spiky hair.

"Sasuke Uchiha?" The dog masked ANBU inquired. He tensed slightly before nodded.

"You have been summoned by the Council for a meeting".

Sasuke nodded slightly before all three of them swirled away with leaf shunshins.

 _ **CLAN MEETING -**_

The red-eyed individual found himself in a room full of people several years older than me. He blinked and immediately registered every clan head as well as the civilian council. He thought back to his father's notes and diary that he had found and cracked open in the training room back at home.

 **MEMORY SCAPE -**

 **THE TRUTH OF THE UCHIHA MASSACRE -**

 **Son, what I'm about to tell you is the absolute truth about the Uchiha massacre. Ichigo, my brother and your uncle had killed the entire clan and I was the only survivor of this incident. As ANBU captain of his extermination squad, I found and confronted him to a battle till the death. It was during this battle that I learned he had been ordered to kill our entire clan. Hiruzen and the other council members do not know I am in possession of this knowledge and are under the impression that I dislike my brother.**

 **After learning this I could not bring myself to kill my brother so I let him live and asked, no pleaded with him to come back home, but he sadly shook his head and told me that the moment he accepted this mission he knew this would happen but he promised me that one day, he would have redeemed for his sins and return to our family. He told me he was sorry that he had to kill them all but they were planning a coup and in his right conscience could not let them disturb the peace of Konoha. This is the reason we are still allied with Konoha because it was truly the Uchiha who were in the wrong.**

 **These are each of the clan heads with photographs based on my observation but do not solely depend on my opinions son. Make your own and go from there. Find in yourself the heart who to trust.**

 **REALITY SCAPE**

His thoughts were interrupted by the coughing of a certain bandaged mummy man who he confirmed was Danzo.

"So, you are the self-proclaimed 'Last Uchiha' eh" Danzo sneered with a hint of condescension.

In truth, it frustrated him to no end that his **ROOT** ANBU had not been able to capture the boy earlier but he still had his doubts whether or not this boy was actually an Uchiha other than the fact that he performed common Fire Jutsu signature to the Uchiha clan.

The new arrival nodded simply.

"Mind showing some proof" Danzo spat out.

"People who are at the root of things shouldn't bother with things like this" was the even answer.

Danzo flinched back as if he had been burned.

"So..." Hiruzen started cutting through the palpable tension slightly narrowing his eyes at Danzo's reaction.

"Let us begin this council meeting" he finished.

"First order of business, determining whether this boy is truly an Uchiha…" Homura declared.

He spoke louder this time...

"Don't bother" his voice was cold

"I told you I'm an Uchiha and from the crest on my back, you should know that it's true" he stated removing his jacket but still retaining his Katanas displaying the Uchiha crest.

The reason? There was a very good reason that clan heads had to approve and be informed about everything that happened to shinobi from their clans. Cloning was the primary reason for this. Uchiha were a prime target due to their Kekkie Genkai and Sasuke couldn't risk it any time soon that is why clans with special bloodline traits have trustworthy medics from their own clans for their medical needs.

There were murmurs of shock and most of them believed that he was an Uchiha now. But Homura was persistent...

"We still need a blood sample to perform a DNA test, anybody could be a poser trying to steal a place on the council" he retorted.

And the prodigy had reached the end of his patience. Don't get him wrong he usually has nearly unlimited patience but something about his request just rubbed him the wrong way and he promptly turned his back to them, collected his jacket and then was struck by a brilliant idea to leave them stunned, so he spoke again...

"I'm sorry, but it seems you do not trust me and I do not trust you, therefore, we cannot come to an agreement and this whole meeting is a waste of time so..." he turned his head slightly to reveal his three tomoe Sharingan blazing. He enjoyed the gasps from around the room and completed his sentence before they could restrain him.

"Don't try and approach me again" he finished and performed a seal less shunshin and erupted in black flames. Hiruzen, as expected, groaned and slapped his forehead again.

"Great going Homura" Shikaku drawled out. This kid had a lot of spunk...

Just like Itachi.

"Don't just sit there, ask some of the Jounin to track and capture him! We cannot lose the Sharingan" Danzo roared out.

"I don't think you heard him Danzo" Inoichi smirked. "He made it very clear to not try and approach him again," he said.

"If we actually acknowledge requests like that, we would be weaker still" Koharu snarled back.

"Then you should watch your tone with people" Shikaku returned evenly.

"Who can blame him, I would be pretty mad too if you didn't believe me even though the proof is clearly there and then want to stick a needle into me" Chouza added his two cents.

Tsume was merely frowning in thought. "This kid, the shunshin he performed completely overpowered his natural scent, as a result, we Inuzuka couldn't track him even if we tried" she smiled. "He is truly Itachi's kid".

Hiashi was still expressionless but on the inside, he smirked in fond remembrance, "Itachi was the only one who could throw an entire tracking team off his trail with seemingly no effort and it seems like his son has inherited the same talent from his father, this boy is truly a prodigy" Hiashi noted.

"HOKAGE-SAMA!"A few Jounin burst into the room. "The Konohagakure maximum security prison's defence has been broken down, the prisoners are escaping".

"What!?" Hiruzen exclaimed. Shikaku swiftly came up with a strategy.

"Every Jounin, Chunin and even Genin if it comes to it report to try and round them up in one place, there is still a little light left outside Chouza and I will capture them in our **Kuro Higanbana** **_[Black Spider Lily formation]_** and Inoichi will do the rest" Shikaku gave out his instructions.

"Hai, Shikaku-sama" the Jounin exclaimed and sprang into action disappearing from the room and the clan heads followed suite to help. This left Danzo, Homura and Koharu who were cursing the fact they lost a fully matured Sharingan and Hiruzen who just thought "I'm getting too old for this shit".

* * *

There was a lot of noise.

It was complete chaos.

Screaming, crying as the civilians scrambled in panic at the escaped prisoners who were wreaking havoc upon the entire village. A few Chunin were trying and failing to keep the prisoners back but their eyes shone with relief seeing the backup squad they had been sent. Several Jounin, Chunin and even Genin soon filled the area and started to incapacitate the escaped prisoners, Shikaku leading them all.

Within a few hours almost all of them were caught in the **Ninpō: Kuro Kumo no Yuri _[Ninja technique - black spider lily]_** key word being almost.

None of them noticed the sole group of three prisoners who were escaping swiftly using the commotion as cover until they couldn't move anymore and their body wouldn't listen to his commands anymore.

"What's happening, my body, so stiff"

" **Ninpō: Kagemane no jutsu _[Shadow possession Technique]_** complete" The lone figure stated softly.

This got the attention of the clans famous for tracking. They were expecting another Nara but the one standing there, his hands in the signature Nara hand seal was no Nara, it was a certain Raven haired boy.

"THE UCHIHA?!" most of them thought, surprised.

"That Jutsu?" they thought.

Once Sasuke had the prisoners secured and all the prisoners were being guided back to The Konoha Maximum Security Prison, Shikaku voiced his doubts...

"Boy, how did you learn that Jutsu? It is exclusive to the Nara clan and a non-Nara would need precise instruction to perform that jutsu properly"

The boy seemed to contemplate for a while before answering the experienced shadow user who had seen the horrors of war...

"Hokage-sama had sent an ANBU member by the name of **Shika,** who was a Nara, to scout me and bring me to Konoha. My eyes immediately copied the hand seals. I'm sorry that I used it but I did not know any other suppression or binding jutsu" Sasuke finished.

Shikaku was both impressed and gob-smacked. This kid seemed to be more of a prodigy than Itachi and that was saying something! His strength and reasoning were off the charts. Moreover, it had only been a day since he probably saw the jutsu being performed, that stands to reason that he is able to adapt to situations really well, which was a requirement in ANBU training.

Shikaku and the clan heads looked at each other and they reached a mutual agreement through their eyes. This boy, no Sasuke, he was a brilliant ninja and he needed to be allied to the leaf to prevent any disasters from happening with the Sharingan. So they **_[The Clan Heads]_** did the only thing they could to show their apology, they bowed their heads to Sasuke and requested...

"On behalf of the Konoha council and the Hokage, we apologize for the behaviour and attempted actions of adviser Homura, please accept our apology and ally yourself with the Village hidden in the leaves, as the heir of the Uchiha clan." They finished still keeping their heads bowed.

"Please do not bow your heads to me" his soft voice rang out in the dark sky. All of them lifted their heads with slight confusion in their eyes.

"I do not desire your apology, you did nothing to earn my ire, but since you are willing to bow your heads to me, I should assume that your primary concern is that you do not want to lose the Sharingan" most of the clan heads winced at this, Hiashi Hyuuga and Shibi Aburame not included but they did twitch slightly.

"But since you propose to compromise, accept, and acknowledge me as the last survivor and heir of my clan, the Uchiha clan, I accept your proposition" the boy finished.

The clan heads let out a sigh of relief that they did not know they were holding.

"But..." Shikaku and most of the other clan heads tensed at this.

"I have a few conditions" Shikaku became rigid at this but anyway nodded and said...

"Then please return to the Clan meeting to state your conditions to the Hokage"

The boy simply nodded and disappeared with a normal leaf shunshin this time and the clan heads did the same.

 **CLAN MEETING**

Danzo, Homura, Koharu and Hiruzen showed no outer surprise but on the inside, they sighed in relief that somehow during the crises of the escaped prisoners from The Konoha Maximum Security Prison, the clan heads had managed to convince the Uchiha to ally himself with the Leaf Village but it seemed he had some conditions.

"So what are these conditions you have?" Hiruzen asked Sasuke. His eyes shone as he came forward and stated his conditions...

"Well first, I do not wish to attend the Ninja Academy of Konoha, It will not be of any benefit for me anyway.

Second, I will only be in Konoha for 6 months in a year and when I am 10 years old only when I wish.

Third, I request not to be tailed by any ANBU or Jounin, if they do so with or without your orders I will not be held responsible for the loss of their lives.

Fourth, I will associate with who I see fit and as long as they are not a threat to the security of the village you will not attack them.

And, I ask to be given my rightful clan head status" Sasuke finished.

Hiruzen was momentarily frozen, a clan head at the age of 7 and moreover one that isn't a Ninja?! It was unheard of! Even Kakashi, head of the Hatake clan only took the name of clan head at the age of 9 but as a Chunin level shinobi, but then again there was no other Uchiha left other than Ichigo...

Hiruzen sighed, a loyal soul who had been framed by four people, he chuckled bitterly.

"I will accept your conditions under a condition of my own" Hiruzen started.

"You must face in battle and defeat two of our Jounins and 5 Chunins if you lose this fight condition four and five of your requests will not be granted" Hiruzen finished confident that the boy wouldn't consider it now and would back down, but he was proved wrong.

"I accept your conditions"

Sasuke was standing in an arena with 5 unnamed Chunins and 2 Tokubetsu Jounins. The council members could have resembled hawks the way their eyes were looking at him. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw him...

The Dog ANBU at the edge looking at the battle with something akin to interest. He wanted it to be quite the show but not give too much away so he first gripped two smoke bombs from his pack and threw them down. All the clan heads gasped and immediately Hiashi activated his Byakugan only to find that the smoke was infused with Chakra. There were sharp clangs of metal, with the occasional fire jutsu lighting up the arena.

When the smoke cleared the clan heads expected to see one of the Chunin fighting the boy and the rest just watching. Imagine their surprise when they see two of their Chunin were already down and defeated. The only significant damage that he, the Uchiha, had sustained was a cut on his jacket.

The two Jounin were still keeping their distance and gauging his strength. He sheathed the black hilted blade once again and this time just stood still. These Chunin were ANBU level at least, Sasuke's mind linked them to Danzo's scheme. The two of them he had taken out should have been Hiruzen's choices. The raven-haired boy had to hand to the mummy-like shinobi, even though his methods were not the best his soldiers did produce results. There was only one way to properly defeat an opponent who was trained to be ruthless and not show emotion.

By being reckless.

Ripping off a piece of cloth from his already torn jacket he tied it over his eyes and deactivated his Sharingan. He couldn't use **Inceptor fist** , these **ANBU** likely expected that of him. He couldn't use **Emperor's Guard** , it was defensive and it would give away more of his repertoire. **Dragon's fist** was too powerful of a style to use against potential allies, so that left him one choice…

To improvise.

He stood perfectly still and shut down all the chatter around him. His senses were razor sharp to the slight shifts in the air, the stares directed at the spectacle of his battle and then he felt it, to his right the air current was too strong for someone not to have moved. He palmed a glinting blade in his hand and spun releasing it within the same motion, it met a familiar metallic clang as it was redirected but it gave away position.

He jumped over the sweep and landed in a handstand, this time the shifts were more prominent, more careless in the part of the opponent. Using his handstand position he spun on his hand, kicking out and deflecting the attack before lifting his whole body off the ground and landing in the crouching position. His ears caught a scuffle of bodies hitting the ground.

Dirt was kicked up as the Jounin dashed forward. Jumping up he landed on one of the Jounin's shoulders. Using him as a human springboard he pushed him off and landed a solid kick on the Jounin who was attacking from the other side.

Both were shoved back and fell as he remained in the general centre of the ground. There was a complete almost deafening silence.

The council members were impressed all right. Hiruzen wouldn't mind giving Clan head status to a boy if the boy himself was well into Jounin level, would he?

All the remaining Ninja got up to try an attack from all angles this time. A subtle nod was the signal as they all dashed forward a kunai in hand, their collective scraping sound gave them away as the blindfolded boy ran through hand seals in a kneeling position on one leg…

 **"Katon: Kyuuka no Jutsu _[Fire Release: Flame Sphere Technique]"_**

The surroundings were engulfed in flames at just the right time destroying the attack formation leaving the ninja with burns to deal with. Only two backpedalled in time to still be moving. The blindfolded boy made a slight clenching motion as several shuriken appeared between his fingers. Releasing them in a heartbeat, he jumped up repeating the motions this time kunai appearing, before he reached the apex of his jump, he released four of the six kunai and then deflected the other two off two of them, while the other two pinned a struggling Chunin by his sleeve, the result being the two remaining Jounin had deadly blades at their throats only being stopped by the ninja wire that was dangling precariously from his fingers. Making a slight jerking motion, he placed to cuts on their throats and safely landed on the ground. The boy calmly got up and took off the blindfold to reveal the sight of all the shinobi laying defeated at his feet.

"So," He asked as if nothing had happened "Do I pass?"

All the Hokage could do was goggle dumbly.

"Meet me in my office in 5 minutes Uchiha-san. The rest of you stay here" Hiruzen ordered as the boy collected back his kunai and shuriken frowning at some of them before they left using Leaf Shunshins.

Once we reached the office, the Hokage sat at his desk and passed two things to the boy, A Konoha Hitai-ate and a standard Jounin Flak jacket.

The boy raised an eyebrow.

"Hokage-sama?"

"You are qualified for the Jounin rank. You are more skilled than some of our Tokubetsu Jounin which is a great feat at your age. I think you more than earned it." The Hokage said out folding his hands and resting his chin on his hands.

"But I can't very well go on missions like this can I?" Sasuke asked. The Hokage frowned a bit.

"Why not?"

"Isn't it obvious, I look like a child. No matter how skilled I am Konohagakure will look like its desperate for new recruits that it has children in its Jounin squad."

Hiruzen sighed out.

"That is true…"

"Should I just use a henge then?" Sasuke asked.

"Huh…"

"Make an older version of myself via henge and take on missions?" the raven-haired boy asked.

"I don't see why not," the aged warrior said thoughtfully.

"Report here in 3 days for your mission and we'll see how far we can go with your idea," Hiruzen said.

Sasuke nodded and left the office to go back to the Uchiha district. Once the door was closed, he looked at the Jounin vest and Hitai-ate.

"Is this what you would have wanted for me Tou-chan? Kaa-chan?" He pondered as he closed his eyes.

Placing the vest and forehead protector down he removed his running shoes and decided it was time for a bit of a ninja update to his gear. He put his backpack down and opened it. From it, he took a black skin, a blue high collared shirt with the Uchiha crest sown on it and white cargo pants out. Throwing the clothes he was wearing on the floor he put on the new attire. Taking his kunai holster he attached it to his right leg but attached the supply pouch to the left side of his waist, then he got on some blue shinobi sandals. Folding the discarded clothing he placed it back in his bag staring at his ruined jacket. He felt the material in his hands. Something was in it…

Turning the jacket inside out he saw a small pocket sewn into the side and opened it. A picture came out along with a note folded several times over. It was addressed to Green and Blue.

The picture was of all four of them standing together. They had wide smiles and appeared to be 16 years of age.

He jumped over the buildings with as much stealth he could muster at the moment. He made it to the clearing finally. The stone stood where it always had as he bent on one knee to touch the two newest engravings onto to the stone….

 **うちはイタチ** **[Uchiha Itachi]**

 **うちはあおい** **[Uchiha Aoi]**

"Your battle was impressive, Uchiha Sasuke" an almost lazy voice called out.

In an instant, there was two shuriken embedded in the tree behind the figure. A kunai drawn the masked boy found himself face to face with a masked man…

The lazy stance? Check.

Spiky gravity-defying grey hair? Check.

Ever present dark blue mask that covers most of the face? Check.

Hitai-ate covering his left eye to act as a limiter for his Sharingan? Check.

It was him, the infamous Copy-Cat ninja, Hatake Kakashi. His father's longtime friend and one of the students who studied under the Yondaime Hokage.

"Hatake-san? What are you doing here" Sasuke asked quietly. His stance never loosened.

"At ease Uchiha," Kakashi said. Slowly the boy lowered his kunai.

"Have you come to pay your respects to my uncle too Hatake-san?"

Kakashi's eye widened. He took a step back…

"You know about O-o"

"Obito, Yes. There is a reason you have that eye Hatake-san" he returned equally calmly.

"Do you despise me now Sasuke-kun?" Kakashi asked carefully. Sasuke turned around…

"Why should I? Nothing but tragedy follows these eyes Hatake-san. You should know that better than anybody else. They say with great power comes a grave price and yes they are right…

But there is always hope that the people who will survive after you fall with those powers with live their best lives"

Kakashi just stood still.

"There is no point wallowing so deep in the past. I can tell you that and I tell myself that but sometimes you can't help it. Leave that past in the past and move forward so you can be stronger next time" The young boy said as he shoved his hands in his pockets and jumped away.

Kakashi placed a hand over his left eye removing the Hitai-ate and revealing the matured Sharingan at the retreating back of the boy…

"That's your nephew Sasuke, Obito can you see how strong he is already?"

Sasuke flipped and landed on both feet. Training ground 8…

He eyed the Taijutsu stumps. A little more training never hurt anybody also it was the perfect time to practice maintaining that henge and fighting. He formed a ram seal…

In a poof of smoke, his new avatar appeared. He had the same features but was a lot taller. This avatar was about 17 years old. His jet black hair fell softly, bangs across his forehead. His eyes the same shade of Red. He was still dressed in the same clothes he had on before the transformation. He closed his eyes…

"Let's go"

 _ **THE NEXT MORNING**_

Yuuhi Kurenai liked to think of herself as one of the better adjusted Jounin of Konohagakure. As far as eccentricity went she didn't rate that high on the scale. She was not prone to appearing three hours late like a certain Copy-Cat ninja nor did she spout nonsense about the powers of youth at 5 AM in the morning like Maito Gai. She didn't have an unhealthy addiction to smoking like Sarutobi Asuma. As far as normalcy went she was among the top, but even she had a small habit not many were aware off…

She was an insomniac; that was one of the main reasons she excelled at Genjutsu. All she had to do was imagine the nightmares that plagued her when she fell asleep and her opponent caught in her illusion usually broke. This was one of the reasons she was here at 3 AM at training ground 8 and yet she was not the first one here.

A man sat on top of the training stump. His eyes were closed but his features were obstructed by the face mask he was wearing. It was like another Kakashi was here. His eyes opened…

For a moment they just stared at each other. She found herself opening her mouth before it registered in her head.

"I don't believe we've met, I'm Yuuhi Kurenai"

"Pleasure Yuuhi-san, My name is Uchiha Sasuke" She blinked once at the name and he was gone a gust of wind the only factor that convinced her that a person was there in the first place. She looked up at the still dark sky…

"Just what's going to be happening around here now?"

* * *

The next two days for Sasuke were spent working with Hinata and Naruto. Both were eager to learn and enthusiastic about training.

They spent time learning about chakra, unlocking their chakra and playing tag around the city around the entire city as fast as you could without being seen. Naruto had complained but after gentle urging by Hinata complied and did what he was told. Pretty soon he was the one having the most fun playing.

Hinata didn't understand why they were playing tag and why they couldn't be seen but didn't question it. She knew first-hand how skilled the raven-haired prodigy was. She trusted him and she knew that in the end in some way this would be helpful. They stuck to sneaking and running around on the ground because Naruto's chakra control was absolutely horrendous. Sasuke had promised both of them that they would work on that after playing tag.

As was the expected result Sasuke was never caught. He was quicker than both of them and also had more endurance than Hinata. Naruto who had always been a stamina freak could keep running but wasn't fast enough to keep up with the masked prodigy's sheer agility. Pretty soon she was tired and Naruto panting a bit, Sasuke just stood slightly out of breath. They had finished their game now and were resting close to a pond with a few trees around it located on the outskirts of the village.

"So, are you tired now Naruto?" Sasuke asked. The blonde haired chibi nodded.

"Then let's move on to the next step" he continued. He stepped forward slowly walking on the surface of the water.

"Join me Naruto," Sasuke said putting his hand forward in an inviting gesture.

"Put one foot and just like we discussed push your chakra into your feet and make a vertical column of it. You have to do this till you get a feel for it".

Naruto tried and made it a few steps before falling in. He slowly surfaced frowning to himself.

"Keep trying Naruto" to which the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki nodded.

Sasuke made his way to land once more. Going close to the tree he kicked it once swiftly knocking down a good number of leaves.

"Hinata, come here" and Hyuuga heiress complied walking towards the tree.

"I assume you know the leaf sticking exercise?" Sasuke asked. She nodded her head.

"Well this is similar but a little different," he said taking a leaf and holding out his palm.

"Using your chakra, make the leaf float above your palm…" he said demonstrating.

"Then spin the leaf clockwise then counter-clockwise" He finished spinning the leaf expertly.

Hinata nodded and tried it, as Sasuke turned…

"Ano Sasuke-san" her soft voice called.

"Hn?"

"Why did you give Naruto-kun such a hard exercise? He could die of chakra exhaustion doing that exercise at his age."

Sasuke stared at her, then a slight chuckle emitted from between his lips.

"I see you already care deeply for him"

Hinata went from pale to ruby red in less time than it took to say 'red'.

"About your question though…

Take a good look at Naruto's chakra system"

Hinata nodded and did as she was told, activating her bloodline trait, the characteristic veins appearing around her eyes. As her pupils concentrated at the boy she saw the warm blue chakra that was so Naruto. It exuded an aura of warmth and safety. It was…

Beautiful.

But as she focused she realized something. Not only did Naruto have very beautiful chakra, but he also had a lot of it. Apart from that, he had red flecks of chakra in his system as well, but she ignored it. His chakra coils were incredibly thick. In her short time using the Byakugan she had not seen anybody with this much chakra.

"Do you see it? The ridiculous amount of chakra he has?"

She nodded.

"Imagine how difficult that much chakra is to control on a small exercise like the one you're doing?" Her eyes widened slightly. It made sense but the amount of chakra Naruto had would probably be difficult for this exercise too.

"I know what you're thinking. That's exactly why I made him play tag" Sasuke said.

Hinata just gave him a confused look. Sasuke rolled his eyes…

"Humor me here, what is chakra?"

"Chakra is the combining of spiritual and physical- Oh…" Her eyes widened.

"Now you get it. You see nothing I do is usually a waste of time. Every action has its purpose, every purpose is fulfilled, and every goal can be reached" he said reaching up to his neck and enclosing his fist around the pendant. He gave it a squeeze before his hand fell to the side.

"Now get to it Hime, do the same tomorrow. I won't be coming" he said. She tilted her head to the side

"Why not?" she asked.

"I have a mission" was all he said before he disappeared.

* * *

 **MISSION DAY**

Here he was in his new avatar. He had taken a few liberties with the design of his uniform. Still retaining a slender build he had a Dark blue almost black full sleeved shirt. The sleeves were rolled exposing a portion of his forearms and a few suspicious straps snaking up his arms. His Hitai-ate was tied to the right bicep while his left bicep had a small Uchiha crest sown on it. His flak jacket had been dyed a pure black with silver buttons and zip. A black belt and buckle held black form-fitting cargo pants that were ankle taped inside his black steel-toed military boots. A white wrap was on his right leg with a kunai holster strapped on top. A supply pouch was on the left side of his waist. His usual mess of hair fell softly in bangs at the front but spiked up wildly at the back though it couldn't be seen. He now had a complete face mask.

It was a black hood with a sown in face mask lined in silver. Hiruzen raised an eyebrow at the get-up.

"Is that you Uchiha?"

He pulled down the hood to reveal raven hair and a small smirk.

"Reporting sir" The aged man stared a bit more before dismissing it with a shrug.

"Here's your mission. A B-rank is what I could pull up for you. It's a security detail." The now re-hooded shinobi asked neutrally.

"Object? Person?" He inquired.

"Person," The war veteran said tossing a manila file.

"His name is Tobias Shelton. He is 42 years old and a medical advisor at St Shelby in Celadon city. He has requested protection to protect him due to sensitive documents he is carrying on his person. Usually, we would have protection on just the item but he is adamant on holding them himself."

"Your mission is to protect him up to Celadon city, get him to sign the scroll and we'll have the money wired over into your account." A nod and in a smooth motion the boy was gone. But not before doing something first…

The grey-haired man stood checking his watch. It was 9:00 AM. A swoosh of wind distracted him…

"Sir if you are Tobias Shelton, I'm the shinobi assigned to your mission. My name is Uchiha Sasuke. If you are ready we shall depart. Your mode of transportation?" The man blinked before answering.

"Uh- yeah I'm going by car. Is that okay?"

"Yes, sir. Can I drive the car, sir?" A nod was exchanged and they were gone.

The mission had gone quite smoothly. So far no trouble with anybody, it made him a little more suspicious. That was until he spotted something glinting off a tree. His eye widened slightly…

"Get Down!"

The bullet approaching smashed through the glass a fraction of a second too late missing its mark. The hooded man narrowed his eyes.

Sniper.

They were rare in this region, they usually served in the bigger cities and military bases and not only was there a sniper. The Pokemon partner of this one was right with them. He opened his kunai holster revealing an unusual item tucked inside, it was a Glock 17, police issue. Pressing it into his terrified client's hand, he looked into his eyes…

"Mr Shelton, I'm going to dispose of the threat. If you feel you are in danger do not hesitate to use this gun. Alright?" A terrified nod greeted him and he gave a silent smile. He opened the car door and in a single Futon jutsu vanished…

John Wolfinsky thought it would be an easy gig. Take out the doctor, take the documents, get the hell out of there and collect his reward. Then why the hell did a shiver crawl up his spine when the car door opened? A wind blew that was unusual. In his 25 years of experience being a sniper, he had become quite adept at gauging the wind and it did not just change direction like that. Was it some sort of paranoia?

"Anyway..." he thought shaking his head. The doctor hadn't been driving he could tell that much for sure now that the tinted window was out of the way. He could still see the doctor's head though it was crouched in a protective position, on his knees covering his head with his arms.

"Wha…" the elite marksman never saw it coming before a needle found its way into the side of his neck he dropped down, his pulse dangerously low. His partner, Pigeotto gave an outraged squawk before she was returned to a Pokeball attached to the marksman's belt. The young ninja looked at the motionless body. Reaching into his hip supply pouch he took out a pair of handcuffs. Why did this feel more and more mundane by the minute? Securely cuffing the man and dismantling the sniper and placing it back in the duffle bag apparently custom designed for it. He shouldered the bag. He got back to the car where there was a terrified Tobias Shelton.

"Mr Shelton we're clear, the threat is taken care off." A nervous head popped up seeing only the person who had vowed to keep safe his chest sagged in relief. He shakily handed the gun back to the hooded man.

"Let's get on with it," he said quietly as they both resumed on their journey. As they reached Celadon city Tobias let out a sigh of relief. The hooded one of the duo pulled out a scroll.

"The job has been completed please sign here" he pointed politely holding out a pen. Nodding the medical expert signed the scroll. After signing the pen was given back and the scroll tucked back into his jacket.

"Have a good day sir, been a pleasure doing business with you" was the last words exchanged before he took the duffle bag and pulled off his hood.

* * *

 _ **Signing Off,**_

 _ **The Aura Phoenix.**_


	5. Chapter 5: Results Of Training

**The Legend of A Master**

* * *

 ** _DISCLAIMER – I DO NOT OWN POKEMON OR NARUTO, THEY BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNERS._**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 5 - Results Of Training and New skills.**_

 _ **HOKAGE'S OFFICE.**_

"Mission completed Sir." The hooded man was already done with his security detail.

"Well done, Uchiha-san. Congratulations on your first mission completion." He nodded.

"The wire transfer is complete, the mission report?" a file was placed on the table along with twenty others at the same time. The aged leader's eyes narrowed…

"So it was you who took those D-ranks" A nod acknowledged the claim. An eyebrow raised at this.

"I needed the missions for my record" he shrugged non-committedly.

"You get some of those pesky D-ranks off and I get mission credentials. I don't see what's wrong" the Fire shadow opened his mouth to retort only to find he had no retort. What the boy said was perfectly true. The D-ranks were cluttering up and he did not have enough Genin teams to deploy for each of them and he wanted missions on his file. Also, every job he had done had gotten rave reviews.

"Very well, I'll wire over the payment for all of it"

 _ **1 YEAR LATER**_

 _ **THE FORESTS OF KONOHA**_

Much has changed since his parents died. He has made new friends that he can entrust his life with and they trust him back just as much. They knew his story, his motivations and his goals. He was slowly grasping around in that darkness as his fall slowed and he felt a chain of hope pulling him back to the warmth of the world.

"Do it again"

Naruto panted in exhaustion, Hinata did too but nonetheless, they obeyed and without hand signs and just a whisper of a name they activated their Kekkie Genkai...

 **"Byakugan"**

The veins around Hinata's eyes bulged as here pale Lavender pupil-less eyes gained pupils while Naruto's surrounding aura turned orange the characteristic chains waiting for his orders.

"Ok, weapons practice now with your Dojutsu active Hinata" Sasuke said. "Naruto recede your chains and equip your sword"

"YEAH finally!" Naruto said getting out his very own Katana, The sword he had forged and gifted to the blonde Jinchuuriki for his birthday, while Hinata readied her short small swords as well as her senbon.

They had grown tremendously under the training. Both of them were strong.

Naruto had mastered bringing out his chains at any given moment and Hinata had the best Byakugan of her age group not that any of the members of her clan noticed. Due to the fact that they had already pinned her as weak and decided that she was to attend the academy, she chose to keep her strength well hidden as her own secret blade.

The only reason she didn't beat any of her stronger opponents was because of the level 4 gravity seals I had placed on her but she did win some of the spars they arranged every month in the Hyuuga clan despite the gravity seals on her. Naruto, on the other hand, had level 5 gravity seals on him.

Naruto seemed to be a prodigy when it came to Ninjutsu. With Kurama guiding and teaching him every step of the way it was no wonder he was getting stronger at an unbelievable rate. He had started teaching him the Classic Uzumaki style of Taijutsu and he was rapidly progressing in it. His weakest point was his Genjutsu but he was learning how to control his chakra with great promise. He also seemed to like Kenjutsu like many Uzumaki and Sasuke was teaching him his Mother's sword style, **"The Dance of The Bloody Whirlpool"** , so he could have a link to his mother, whom he never knew.

He had taught him how to read and write and he could do so now fluently. He found he loved reading and always carried around a book with him in his supply pouch like a certain Copy cat ninja. His primary affinity was for wind with a secondary affinity for lightning and he had taught him a few basic jutsu from each element along with a simple healing one. He was learning Minato's, his father's, signature jutsu now, " **The Rasengan _[Spiraling Chakra Sphere]_** ".

Hinata seemed to soak up Taijutsu as well as weapon handling. Apart from Jyuukken training with her clan whose principles while simple he was not privy to, Sasuke had started teaching her other styles of Taijutsu including **Knight's guard** and **Strong fist** so she wouldn't be very dependent on a single style of fighting.

Apart from this she could break out of Genjutsu easily and had little trouble casting it. Her Ninjutsu was average but all in all, she was better-rounded than Naruto despite having less strength. Her primary affinity was that of water and secondary affinity for that of wind. Like Naruto, she knew basic jutsu of all the elements. She, on the other hand, seemed very keen about medical jutsu and had improved her own recipe for medicinal cream. She was learning Kenjutsu from him but preferred smaller swords to longer ones. Like Naruto, she enjoyed reading, particularly about medicinal plants and always kept a book about it with her in her supply pouch like Naruto.

The results of this training to their minds? Naruto retained his sunny personality but stopped pranking or even going outside and had learnt how to keep a stoic mask now. He was not seen much by the villagers much to their delight. Naruto didn't mind the hurtful comments or the cold eyes anymore as he had two friends for his positive encouragement and was fiercely protective of them. Insult or hurt him he did not care, but insult or hurt his friends and he would hunt you down with a vengeance. He had a brotherly bond with the last Uchiha and had gotten very close to Hinata, whom he affectionately refers to as "Hinata-Chan".

Hinata had stopped stuttering completely and she still spoke softly but not out of shyness rather, she was just naturally soft-spoken. She was also fiercely protective of her friendships and had no concerns about giving the Hyuuga glare, as people called it, complete with Byakugan active, to those who threatened something dear to her, not that she used it. She was still gentle and kind but had no problem killing somebody if they hurt her friends or family. She was also very protective of her friendships and looked up to me as a brother, going as far as to call me "Sasuke-kun or Sasuke Nii-san" as she looked up to me like the way she used to look up to her cousin Neji, who had since become cold and distant from her, she also adored Naruto and referred to him as "Naruto-kun".

Sasuke had grown stronger too. His perception, as well as his precision with the use of his Sharingan, was legendary for his age. The Taijutsu, Genjutsu, Ninjutsu, Kenjutsu and even Fuuinjutsu he knew could easily rival some of the best Jounin in the Village. In terms of Taijutsu, he knew **Dragon's fist, Inceptor fist, Emperor Guard style, Strong fist, Dragon's guard, Knight's guard,** and traditional **Uzumaki Taijutsu**. He was developing his own style that would take advantage of his random and flexible motions. In Kenjutsu, he had learnt, **The Dance of the Bloody Whirlpool, Dance of the Whirlpool, Cry of the Savage Wolf, Elucidator's dance, Crusader's stream** and **Repulsor's strike**. He had taken to learning all types of weapons though he still heavily favoured swords. Long swords, Katanas, short swords, daggers, Kodaichi and even throwing daggers. You name it and he would have handled one at least once in his short life. He had also taken up archery with much interest and did it as a hobby sometimes. He had learnt many new jutsu thanks to his **Sharingan** as well as the Uchiha library and the jutsu he already knew were stronger than ever. He had even snuck into the Namikaze compound along with Naruto when nobody was looking and Naruto had allowed him to use the Namikaze library as well.

 _ **FLASHBACK**_

"Are you sure Naruto, This library is only meant for Namikazes" The prodigy had protested slightly at his offer.

"You were the first one who accepted me Sasuke, You are my brother in all but blood and a part of my family, ttebayo" Naruto had said with a wide grin.

 _ **FLASHBACK END**_

He had also given Naruto as well as Hinata access into the Uchiha library. Naruto went there whenever he wanted some new literature but Hinata never went there. She claimed that if she went there she would feel like she was stealing steal Uchiha clan secrets for the Hyuuga. Even though he had reassured her several times she still disagreed strongly.

"Charmeleon" a shout snapped him out of his thoughts and he turned to see what the commotion was about with his pokemon. Charmeleon was glowing and growing bigger as well as sprouting wings.

"Rawwwr" a new fully evolved Charizard stood in Charmeleon's place. Variearies had finally evolved. I turned to see Forrest, who was a Venasaur now, Poseidon, who was a Blastoise and Raijin, who had a wish to never evolve, congratulate Variearies on his evolution and the hooded shinobi grinned and did so himself.

"Congratulations, Variearies" the ravenette smiled.

"Now let's see, what's new!" and pulled up the sleeve of his long-sleeved blue shirt. It revealed a device of his own creation, He called it the **Holodex**.

It was essentially a Pokedex with holographic projection with information as opposed to the traditional screen of the Pokedex with some additional features. It gave the user all the stats of the pokemon scanned that normally only revealed itself in the Pokedex if you captured the pokemon. This gave him a huge advantage when it came to capturing Pokemon of his choice. He could also exchange his party, transport pokemon, store items and video call all with a touch of a button on a holographic screen.

"Now let's see" he whispered the holographic screen accepting his hand motion commands.

 **New Moves Learnt - Blast Burn, Fire Fang, Fire Punch, Wing Attack and Sky Attack.**

 **Side note - Egg moves: Thunder Punch and Focus Punch unlocked.**

 **Congratulations.**

"Nice" he whispered, "Very Nice".

"Ok guys, return for today" he returned them with a glance toward the sky estimating it was almost 5 PM.

He turned his attention back to Naruto and Hinata. Hinata was clearly more drained than Naruto as Naruto had almost inexhaustible stamina, being a Jinchuuriki. So all things considered Hinata was doing very well keeping up. Hinata focused a little wind into her palm and threw it forward but Naruto was unprepared, leaving the blonde defeated.

"So you have finally done it Hinata," he said kneeling and examining her physical and medical conditions.

"Ouch" Naruto coughed out rubbing his eyes.

"I knew you could do it, dattebayo!"

"Thanks, Naruto-kun," Hinata said with a pleasant smile.

Naruto looked down and blushed while murmuring an "any time" back beneath his breath as the masked boy chuckled. Whether they knew it or not both of them were insanely attracted to each other and it was so obvious to everybody except those two.

It was highly amusing, at least to him it was.

"Okay guys, that's it for training today, meet me for training tomorrow same time, same place," he said with an eye smile.

"Awww, you going already Sasuke?" Naruto whined.

"Yeah I have to leave for today Naruto" he replied with a slight chuckle jumping on a nearby branch.

"And as always be prepared for anything, got it?" Sasuke questioned.

With their two nods of confirmation and with the deactivation of their respective skills, he was satisfied disappeared into the forests.

And Hinata and Naruto also performed Shunshins to their respective homes.

 _ **July 23rd, X100**_

Three years.

It had been an entire three years since he had started searching for him and he still only had leads. He guessed this is what he got for having an S-ranked Shinobi as an uncle.

He had grown over the last two years. His hair was longer now and he was several inches taller standing at 5'1 when he was merely 8 years old. A healthy toned appearance hinted at good training and eating habits, his eyes livelier than they were three years ago.

The crunch of gravel underneath his boots was a welcome sound as he made his way to his old home. He had rebuilt it over the years and it was good as new. He was dressed in a plain black long-sleeved T-shirt with black pants and black boots with silver buckle, A double reinforced black hooded jacket with silver stripes running across it, his usual face mask which was missing from sight was actually tucked into to the zipped up hoodie, a long sword in a black sheath was strapped to his back vertically. Having hopped of Variearies a while ago, he was simply enjoying the breeze and forest scenery even though this was the day they died.

Finally, his old house was in sight, and he welcomed the view. He clutched the doorknob and with the familiar key turned it open.

It was just how he remembered, Pale yellow walls hung with picture frames and apart from the warmth missing, much wasn't out of place. A few teardrops hit the ground when he saw these same walls, they were cold now, Mother's smile and Father's laughter were missing from his memory. He did not know how but his feet just automatically carried him to the one room where he used to spend the most time with his mother. The music room...

His eyes went over the instruments before settling on the Grand Piano that was placed in the centre of the room, his hands went over the slightly dusty cover as he produced a handkerchief and proceeded to wipe and clean the cover of the piano before he settled on the stool and his hands rested on the keys.

A sad melody soon filled the room, it was perfect for the occasion, a silent yet a melodious song of mourning. His hands just glided along the surface of the keys as his eyes closed and painful memories flickered across his eyelids and tears streamed down from his face, flashes of scenes greeted him as he remembered the strong earthy scent of his father and the delicate cherry scent of his mother. He lost track of time all that mattered was the melody as his finger glided over the keys.

As his hands stopped playing he brought his emotions to an abrupt halt and wore his own mask of indifference. He was sensing someone else here. He checked once more and there was definitely someone here, activating his aura vision he sensed a life force, a female. He narrowed his eyes and strapped his one-handed long sword which he had nicknamed **"Knight's Crusader"** onto his back. It was a dark blade and strong enough to disarm someone in an instant if used correctly. His weapons and supply pouch were also full and he had confidence that he could defend himself so with his hands firmly gripped into fists he pulled his mask up and went outside to see who was there.

The moment he got nearer he thought he knew, A long, chestnut-haired woman, was holding a sword in her hand, from what I could tell, The type of sword was referred to as a **Rapier**. She seemed to be working on speed as her strikes were built around them more than sheer power. She was practising near the memorial he had set up but he found no fault in what she was doing, in fact, her entire style was quite graceful and he was instantly attracted to the style's grace, power and agility and found himself entranced with it, his **Sharingan** activating and instantly copying it without his own command so he just sat there and watched as she flew through this graceful dance like she had done it before countless times.

She didn't seem to be aware of her surroundings but he was positive she was imagining fighting someone right now as her final strike was completed, he deactivated his **Sharingan** and was about to head back to retrieve the offerings for his parents graves when he stepped on a twig producing a crunching sound and she suddenly became hypersensitive to her surroundings and instantly shouted out...

"Who's there!?"

She turned around and the only thing her mind registered was black and silver.

Kirito

Without pausing to think, she instantly rushed in wanting to catch him off guard as he had caught her off guard twice before. Even though they were close friends they still enjoyed duelling it out like this. Her Rapier already handed, she started out her normal barrage attack but she seemed to miss before she knew it Kirito was in his usual stance blocking his attack though he wasn't using his regular sword. They clashed back and forth until finally, we jumped back into the clearing he was just in, that's when she saw his face the sunlight.

It was Kirito's face but this was not him, his eyes were different, but this boy who looked so much like him seemed only to be 10 years old at most, yet he was holding his sword with the same confidence and calmness it unnerved her and she blurted out the first thing that came to mind...

"Who are you?"

He blinked. And he blinked again. Wait a minute, first, she's attacking me, we spar, we get to the clearing and she says "Who are you?" What the hell!

"I could ask you the same question. You are on my family's island after all," he replied his face as stoic as ever, his sword still gripped in his hand.

The reaction was quite amusing, her face seemed to turn red and she was trying to sheath her rapier as well as bow in the same motion.

"I-I'm so sorry, it's just your stance was so similar to Kirito's and..." the boy cut her off.

"Kirito?" he asked suddenly interested, as Kirito was the Alias that his uncle used, his guard down. The woman just blinked in confusion.

"Yes, Kirito. The funny thing is you look just like him" she laughed.

But before he could ask another question, he was struck with something in his neck. The child pulled it out and it revealed itself to be a dart coated with a solution, his eyes widened.

"Sleeping poison" was the last thing he said before his sword clattered on the floor, the world went dark and he fell to the ground

"Huh?" She ran forward to catch the mysterious boy before he fell to the ground.

"You should be grateful to me Asuna" A familiar voice greeted her and she turned to see Kirito himself. He was dressed in his usual black attire. A dart gun in his right hand and his sword nicknamed "Elucidator" strapped to his back. She just got unusually angry and did the first thing that came to mind she went next to him and smacked him over the head.

"Owww, what was that for?" he whined.

"Idiot, I was the one who attacked him because he was dressed like you and standing in the shadows and now you knocked him out?!" She shouted out at him.

He just blinked innocently.

"Oh," He scratched his head a little sheepishly. "Guess I should think a bit more before I act?" he offered.

"Geez, Oh my god, Oh my god, what am I going to do?! If his family finds out I attacked him They'll..."

"That will not happen" a voice interrupted the bickering not-a-couple.

"Huh!?" both Asuna and Kirito looked to see that the boy in Asuna's arms was stirring and in a second was shaking his head as if to gain consciousness.

"What! that's not possible, That sleeping poison was made to last for at least a couple of hours, not for a few minutes..." Kirito shut his mouth seeing the death glare Asuna was giving him.

"What will not happen?" Asuna questioned her head turning to the side, the boy in her arms simply shrugged.

"My family will not do anything to you, just because you attacked me" the boy stated his face still eerily calm.

"Why not?" this time it was Kirito questioning curiously.

"Because I have no family that cares anymore" was the only thing he said making eye contact, before he pulled himself out of Asuna's grasp, picked up his sword and ran away. Kirito's eyes narrowed before a flash of recognition pooled in those dark orbs.

He remembered that shade of red.

Red eyes…

Aoi…

Itachi…

Shit

Kirito looked down his eyes shining with regret while Asuna just gasped and placed her hands over her mouth and they nodded simultaneously in agreement after making eye contact and took off after the boy.

"Thanks for that Ryuu"

 ** _"Any time child"_**

"Damn it, Damn it, How could I have let my guard down? Why did I tell them? What is wrong with me today? I have been searching for him but seeing as he doesn't remember me…" he thought to himself as he dashed through the forests with speeds that could easily rival an Arcanine.

"I need to train some more and cool off" he decided and dived in deeper into the forests where he grew up.

As the black swordsman was running through the forest with Asuna he couldn't help but think about this mysterious boy, who he suspected was his nephew.

"The only way somebody can wake up from the effects of the sleeping poison so easily was if they concentrated Chakra into that particular spot to neutralize the poison or if they possess special healing abilities".

He was snapped out of his thoughts by Asuna's cry of frustration.

"Why is this one kid so hard to find?!"

He sighed and quietly nodded in agreement. He hadn't used it for many years but it seemed that this kid's stealth was so high I would need it this time. He closed his eyes and concentrated.

" **Sharingan**..."

Instantly he could see better, the movement of the trees and he could only find one explanation.

"Asuna" he called out releasing his Dojutsu. "He's this way" and he grabbed her hand and ran through the forests of the island.

The duo eventually reached the clearing that Kirito had directed them to and the kid was there, well you could say he was there if you could see him. He was spinning wildly and throwing daggers at each of the target boards set up all over the clearing. When he stopped he turned around to see his work.

Kirito could not see his face due to him having his back turned to me, but while He had not missed a single target but he seemed slightly agitated in spite of this fact, as Kirito could tell from his body language. He quickly took aim once more the same sleeping solution in his dart again and he fired once more, but it seems this time he was ready for it as it was split in half by the long sword he carried on his back. He held the sword in front of him and quickly spun to face us and he finally saw his face and was blown speechless.

He was his spitting image and He thinks this child is most definitely his nephew.

The boy seemed to be surprised he was crouching over there as well, but he composed himself and with a small and sad smile, he half said and half questioned in an angry almost resigned tone...

"Hello Uncle, How have you been?"

* * *

"Uncle?!" Asuna exclaimed out.

Ichigo **_[Kirito]_** on the other hand was looking at the boy in front of him with wide eyes and was even more surprised when he disappeared in a burst of speed. Ichigo looked alarmed but to his astonishment, the boy appeared right in front of him and he closed his eyes waiting for the impact of a hit and it did, ripped right through him in fact.

"KIRITO-KUN!"

He crashed through the trees but before he could open his eyes he felt another sharp kick aimed from behind cracking at least one rib. That didn't end it…

In a barrage that forced him to activate his **Sharingan** to keep track off, he almost ended up a heap on the floor. But the moment he regained his balance with one foot he was ready to burst out, so he did. It was a showdown of pure agility and strength, both opponents possessing it, yet the older of the two had far more experience. He was able to exploit the near invisible flaws in the younger one's stance.

Only when they reached a standstill did the boy's face become sufficiently visible did Kirito notice his fully developed Pinwheel patterned Sharingan. Kirito's eyes widened…

 **Mangekyou Sharingan** at this age?!

The boy dashed forward again and the seasoned shinobi raised his arms to defend but the attack didn't come. Kirito looked down to see the boy hugging him, trails of wetness staining the fabric of his cotton mask.

"I finally found you, Uncle". There were tears streaming down his face as it hit the ground rapidly.

"I tried so hard and searched the entire region of Kanto especially places where your persona Kirito was seen and I still couldn't track you and now the day I go to see them, you appear." he started banging on his chest the pain and misery of the years hitting him all at once.

"I can't even sleep like a normal kid anymore, I train for days straight just to sleep without nightmares," he screamed at the black swordsman.

"Do you know how much it hurt, knowing somewhere out there I had an uncle, I had some family, but he did not care enough to be there and take care of me during this time? DO YOU?!" He shouted out.

Kirito just wrapped his arms around the sobbing boy. How could he have been so blind, why didn't he check if his nephew was still alive? He should have been there for his nephew. He should have protected him and comforted him all those days but yet he wasn't. He had failed his older brother. Again.

"I'm so sorry..." Ichigo realized he didn't even know his own nephew's name and as if reading his mind, the boy in his arms stated...

"It's Arion," the boy said his voice sniffling.

"I'm truly sorry Arion, I should have been there for you, but I wasn't, could you ever forgive me?"

The boy had calmed down now and was completely still.

"I know it wasn't your fault uncle, but I still can't help but feel cheated" the boy's voice was steady but Ichigo could have sworn he heard the boy's voice crack at the end and his heart broke at the sound.

"I know now Arion, I really do, but I'll make it up to you, I promise I will" Ichigo promised as well as hugged Arion, his nephew, tightly.

In all this Asuna was standing awkwardly, feeling like a third wheel of sorts.

"Well I'll start right now" Ichigo began then glancing at Asuna, he sighed.

"His name is Kazuto, Kazuto Kirigaya, known as Kirito and The Black Swordsman. I am 20 years old, and this" Pointing to the chestnut-haired woman who was rubbing her arm rather awkwardly "Is Asuna Yukki, known as The Lightning flash and The Berserk Healer."

"I am 21 years old" Asuna finished.

"You know, From where I'm standing you guys seem pretty tight. Uncle, is she my Aunt?" Arion questioned rather curiously.

If Kirito or Asuna were drinking something, they would have spat it out in sharp succession. They proceeded to deny it rapidly...

"WHAT?! NO, he's not my boyfriend!"

"HUh?! No, she's not my girlfriend!"

They were both hyperventilating from denying it so furiously. The youngest of the three just shrugged,

"You know this just further proves his point right?" The boy replied nonchalantly taking out his pocket information book from his supply pouch.

"According to research, 86% of couples who are in a rather new relationship despite being attracted to each other, deny being in a relationship with this significant other due to embarrassment. Is it that you come under this 86% or do you really fall under that 14%?" he half stated and half questioned while reading his book and placed it back in its place in his supply pouch.

"No, Really we are not a couple" Asuna and Kirito exclaimed, looked at each other blushed and looked away.

"Your behaviour patterns suggest something else, but if you say so" he just shrugged out.

"Anyway..." Kirito cut in rather embarrassed.

"Tell us something about you" Kirito finished.

"Okay then, My name is Arion, Arion Red Tokugawa, I am 8 years old as of today and was born in Viridian Memorial Hospital on the 23rd of July, XX92. I am an orphan and currently reside in Pallet Town. I wish to become a Pokemon trainer in the future." Arion finished.

"I'm sure you'll be an excellent trainer Arion-kun" Asuna smiled sweetly.

"Thank you, ma'am"

"Oh, Please don't call me Ma'am, Arion-kun, call me Asuna," She said pleasantly.

"Very well then Asuna-san." the name seemed foreign rolling off his tongue. "Now if I need to be somewhere so thank you" and with a quick bow, he disappeared into the forest back to his old home.

Asuna and Kirito just watched him go.

"So, Asuna-chan" Kirito started gaining Asuna's attention.

"Yes, What is it Kirito-kun?" Asuna asked with a slight tilt of her head looking undeniably cute even for a 21-year-old. Kirito just blushed at her adorable expression.

"Um, I was wondering if..." Kirito stammered.

"What's the wrong Kirito?"Asuna frowned concerned, Kirito was always so smooth with words. It was uncharacteristic of him to be fumbling over his words.

"I just wanted to know, do you want to you know, Hang out?" he asked rather nervously.

"Why in the world would he be nervous about this unless," Asuna thought and with a sudden intake of breath due to the conclusion, she asked slowly...

"Kirito-kun, are you asking me out?" Asuna asked rather teasingly.

"Hai" was his reply.

His honest reply stumped her for a moment, but she quickly gained her composure and answered back flirtatiously.

"Well then, I accept your offer Mr Black Swordsman" she winked and lightly patted his arm.

Kirito had his own smirk on too "I'll pick you up at 7.00 pm today, Viridian city, Miss Lightning Flash".

"It's a date then" Asuna declared and with little to no hesitation kissed him on the cheek, released her Pidgeot and flew away.

Kirito grinned goofily holding the cheek Asuna just kissed.

"I have only known my nephew for 2 hours yet his blunt words got me where I longed to go for so long," Kirito thought before releasing his Charizard and flying away himself. He had a date to prepare for.

Arion had just finished placing the offerings on the memorials when he decided to pay a visit to the memorial stones of Konoha as well. He quickly released Variearies and we flew to our new destination by his directions.

Variearies landed knocking a few trees down with his powerful wings. He returned Variearies after a quick thank you and then pulled the hoodie over his head.

He walked through town and was not recognized due to his attire. He walked into Yamanaka's floral shop. Currently, the counter was being manned or should he say womanned by Inoichi's wife and daughter, Dana and Ino Yamanaka.

"Welcome to Yamanaka's Floral Shop, Flowers and bouquets for all and every occasion" was the cheerful chorus that rung in his ears. Dana looked at the door to see nobody there until Ino pointed out...

"Mommy, Mommy, there's boy standing in front of the counter" and when Dana proceeded to look down she could confirm what Ino was saying was in fact true. A boy completely covered, not unlike most Aburame, was standing and seemed his eyes seemed to be darting here and there in an attempt to search for the flowers he wanted.

"Hey, Ino sweetie?" Dana whispered out to her daughter.

"Yes, Mommy" came the reply.

"Do you know this child Ino?" Dana asked motioning to the mysteriously clothed boy standing in the middle of the shop. Ino stared and then squinted at the boy but couldn't make out his facial features, but she could say with confidence she had never seen this boy before in her life.

"No mommy," Ino said shaking her head. "I haven't ever seen this boy before".

Nodding Dana called out...

"Hey sweetheart, what are looking for?" Dana asked pleasantly. The boy turned back to face her for the first time revealing his eyes alone. They were Red. Even though most of his face was covered, she could tell that this boy was a cute one and from the sharp intake of breath from her daughter, Ino seemed to agree with her mind observations.

"I'm looking for some White roses, Tiger Lilies, some Orchids, Gardenias and Baby's breaths," he said counting off a mental checklist in his mind.

"Okay, wait one second." Dana turned her back to the boy and started walking around to gather the requested flowers when Ino, bounded up to him.

"Hey, there!" was her cheerful greeting. He nodded in reply as well as acknowledgement.

"Well, I've never seen you around before, are you new in Konoha?" another question. Arion could tell Ino was going to be a curious one in the future.

"No" his voice at close range made her jump. "I have been in Konoha for three years now" he answered honestly and quietly.

"Well, do you want to play with me or his friends at the park later?" seriously why so many questions? It was like he was being interrogated for a crime he committed or something. She sure was Inoichi's daughter, a chip of the old block.

"No thank you, I'm going to have to decline your invitation" and seeing that Inoichi's wife was returning with the flowers he paid for them quickly and just for a little show leaf shunshined out of the flower shop to the memorial stone.

Dana just blinked. A shunshin and the kid was half her height.

"This generation, full of oddities" she muttered to herself more than anybody else. Ino was just staring wide-eyed at the display and then a puzzled look crossed her face.

"Mommy?" she called out.

"Yes, Ino?"

"What did he just do?"

"It's called a shunshin, Ino. Most Jounin or Chunin can perform that ninjutsu" Dana replied slightly disgruntled.

Seeing Ino's sparkling eyes, Dana just mumbled some more. She knew full well now that Ino was going to do whatever was humanly possible to get to know this boy.

 _ **AUGUST 16th X100**_

Naruto and Hinata were racing around trying desperately to survive this sudden onslaught of attacks. They were bruised and probably even bleeding through a few dozen cuts on all different parts of our body, but they both knew the other was thinking the exact same thing...

"Why in the world is Sasuke attacking us?!"

It was true, the raven-haired, red-eyed, last Uchiha was standing in the middle of the field and sensing and throwing kunai.

Naruto was deflecting them with his chains and Hinata's Byakugan was active. They were still having a hard time dodging and the Kunai was suddenly devastatingly accurate.

1 word, Sharingan.

And why exactly was he attacking them exactly? They had no clue. They had tried to retaliate but they had backed out at the last minute simply because of one reason. They didn't want to injure him.

But this was getting ridiculous. **Katon _[Fire jutsu]_** , **Raiton _[lightning jutsu]_** , and some **Fuuton _[wind jutsu]_** too here and there, kunai, exploding notes were flying at us at top speed and they were really trying our level best not to hurt Sasuke and at the same time trying our level best to stay alive. It was at this time something came to his mind suddenly and the Byakugan user sharply turned.

 _ **FLASHBACK**_

"Look underneath the underneath."

"There are going to be times when you cannot trust anybody but yourselves. You may even be obligated to kill your best friend, your brother or even your whole family. Hesitation may kill you. Hesitate only if you know for a fact there is something influencing the person."

 _ **FLASHBACK END**_

"Those were his words, that was the first piece of advice he ever gave us ever since he became our sensei." Hinata thought to herself dodging another violent volley of Kunai. Sasuke had charged in with a one-handed long blade that Naruto had him locked in combat with his Katana and let me just tell you, even though we knew that Sasuke had level 10 Fuiinjutsu Chakra gravity seals on him, he still seemed faster than both Naruto kun and me, who had level 6 gravity seals on us.

"We have to attack, this is a test!" The revelation left her stunned.

"Naruto-kun," She said out loud. "Disengage the target" when he did so, they both made a beeline for the cover of the trees.

Secretly Sasuke smiled. "They finally have some idea why I'm doing this huh, Good."

He took out his kenjutsu book on the Leaf style crescent moon dance and started reading from his marked page. "Not long now until they pass"

Hinata chan just pulled me aside after telling me to disengage Sasuke from that sword lock and the blonde Jinchuuriki very sure Sasuke was going at least 40% effort in that sword lock. He was not going to lie, the only time Sasuke fights seriously is when it was life or death battle and if Sasuke was fighting with him seriously...

Naruto would be dead.

Yes, he admits it, Naruto even with Kurama giving him a boost wasn't strong enough to take him, on even with his full strength because Sasuke had Ryuu to back him, as well his own dizzying range of skills. But if Hinata and Naruto attack together with this new combination jutsu they've been working on. Yeah, it may slow him down or be enough to put a scratch on him, if it hits.

Oh? What is a combination jutsu you ask? Okay, for those of you who do not know, A combination jutsu is like the name suggests is a combination of two Jutsus that become more powerful after combining with the other. It is usually done with natures that mix together well, but in a few exceptions conflicting natures are also used.

"So you believe that he is doing this to see if we remember his lessons?" Naruto asked slowly.

"Yes Naruto-kun, remember? He always told us to look underneath the underneath and can you think of any other reason he's attacking us?" Hinata asked him.

Naruto thought about it. Hinata chan did have a point. Neither of them had ever seen Sasuke act this way, as if he was battling for his life, it literally must be the end of the world, or something really serious like that if Sasuke was actually fighting with a little seriousness just for the heck of it.

"Ok Hinata-chan, if you're sure, let's hit him with our surprise jutsu." Naruto nodded and Hinata nodded in agreement as well.

As they finished their preparation and jumped out from the tree cover to execute their jutsu, they were literally stumped. Sasuke was just standing in the centre of the field, literally just standing there reading a book. Did he really not think of them as capable of hurting him? They'd just have to see about that.

Sasuke could feel them coming, but he wanted to see what jutsu they would resort to in the end to try and stop his "sudden rampage". Sasuke's interest was immediately drawn towards the two different voices executing their jutsu.

" **Raiton - Rairyūdan no Jutsu _[Lightning release - Thunder Dragon Bullet Technique_ ]**" that was Naruto's voice most definitely.

" **Suiton - Suiryūdan no Jutsu _[Water release - Water Dragon Bullet Technique]_ "** That was Hinata's distinctly more feminine voice.

Two enormous dragons of said elements burst out of the clearing in the same direction and mid-way they combined to form an even huger dragon, but this dragon was the water dragon with the lightning of the second dragon coating its armour.

" **Ranton** \- **Raisyuridan _[Storm release - Lightning Water Dragon]_** was the combined statement and it, the enormous water and lightning dragon, was speeding towards Sasuke faster than a bullet.

"Hmm, they resorted to something, at last, I've taught them well." was all the masked prodigy thought, secretly marvelling at the power the technique exuded. He brought his feet into a wider stance shoulder distance apart, he was going to whip out his defence. Since he was the Uchiha clan head, he thought it would only be appropriate if he whipped out a **Katon** Jutsu. So he whipped out his one of his own original Jutsus. He grinned secretly again behind his mask, he was going to knock their socks off with this one...

And he did not want to think about what would happen if Hokage-sama found half of his forests missing.

" **Katon _[Fire Release]_** " He started, his hands running through the hand seals like a pro faster than both his students could catch **"Adraimelec no Shīrudo _[Adramelec's Shield]"_** Instantly a huge Fire Majiin erupted from his back composed purely of fire chakra. This demon king was wielding a sword and a shield. This was one of his dual attack and defence variation jutsu. This chakra that was forming the demon king was so hot it was literally burning blue flames out of its neck and wrists. The Majiin extended his shield and easily bounced off the incoming **Ranton jutsu** **_[Storm release: Thunder and Water style combination technique]_** upwards successfully deflecting it out of harm's way ** _._** After doing so, the Majin receded back into him.

"Hmm, that caused quite the light show. Wonder how many people saw that?" The Uchiha clan head thought scratching his head.

Hinata and Naruto had already jumped into the clearing and were slack-jawed at the display. One, two, three...

"HOW DID YOU DO THAT?" before they realized the situation and prepared to scatter again.

"You don't need to do that" was his simple statement that caught their attention.

"You pass" he was greeted by a silence...

...

...

...

...

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN WE PASS?" Obviously, it was Naruto that spoke out, in fact, blurted it out without thinking.

"Oh, don't play dumb with me, Hinata obviously came to a conclusion and that's why you attacked right? By the way good job Hinata-chan on that" he complimented the Hyuuga heiress. She just blushed at the praise.

"And as a reward for perfecting that new combination jutsu, I'll see you off to school tomorrow" he finished.

They had started at the Academy two years ago, they would stay there for the next 4 years still learning how to become a ninja. Hinata's cousin Neji also went to the Academy and was a year older than Hinata, Naruto and himself.

Naturally, Naruto was more excited than Hinata, Hinata would only get to see Sasuke when she arrived at school with her escort, Ko Hyuuga, but Sasuke would walk Naruto to school because Naruto truly had no family.

"Oh really, really! Sasuke you promise?" Naruto was literally bouncing off the trees in the forest hearing that piece of news.

"Yes Naruto, just remember still nobody can know your true strengths, you guys have trained hard and are probably on par with some of the lower Jounins of Konoha so be careful".

"We will Sasuke / Sasuke Nii San" Naruto and Hinata chorused respectively.

"Oh, just one more thing Sasuke," Naruto asked.

"Hmm, what is it?" he questioned.

Hinata and Naruto looked at each other and nodded...

"Can we play with your pokemon for the hour we have left? Please?!" They even gave him the puppy dog eyes.

These guys also knew about his pokemon partners but not of his parents or any other family.

"Well," he said scratching his head.

"I only have Pikachu and Venasaur with me right now so is that okay?" he asked them. They nodded vigorously.

"Kay" he shrugged carelessly, pulling out his Pokeballs and releasing Raijin and Forrest. Almost immediately they were surrounded by Hinata and Naruto who were very happy to see and play with them again. All of his pokemon partners did not mind playing with Naruto and Hinata, though some enjoyed it more than others. Raijin and Forrest enjoyed it more than Poseidon and Variearies any day.

One hour flew by like nothing. Ko Hyuuga came by as usual to search for the Hyuuga heiress who had somehow slipped past his supervision and as a Jounin and a wielder of the Byakugan that was a great feat in itself. He had sensed him and immediately asked Naruto to hide, returned Raijin and Forrest hid himself and asked Hinata to practice one of her most primary moved now, i.e, **Hakkeshou Kaiten _[Eight Divination Palms of the Hand, Heavenly Spin]_** and **Hakke Rokujuuyonshou _[Eight Divination Signs, Sixty-Four Palms of the Hand]_** she was. He secretly snickered Ko was going to report this to Hiashi, he just knew it and the moment Ko activated his Byakugan and looked into the clearing Hinata opened her eyes to reveal her normal Byakugan active and the Ying and Yang circle appear beneath her...

" **Hakke Rokujuuyonshou _[Eight Divination Signs, Sixty-Four Palms of the Hand]_** " and boom the stump of wood in front of her was splintering at the strikes in a matter of seconds.

 **"Two Palms "**

 **"Four Palms "**

 **"Eight Palms"**

 **"Sixteen Palms "**

 **"Thirty-two Palms"**

 **"Hakke Rokujuuyonshou _[Eight Divination Signs, Sixty-Four Palms of the Hand]_ "**

Hinata looked on at her handiwork it had become more efficient, she noted dully.

In the meantime, Ko was having a hard time processing the information his eyes were giving him and picking up his jaw from the floor. Not only was Hinata considered the weakest Hyuuga, but she was also not noted at any time to have any proficiency with **Jyuuken _[Gentle Fist style]_** unlike her sister Hanabi _._ That was one of the major reasons she had been sent to the Academy and here she was performing Main house techniques that Ko had only seen Hiashi-sama execute.

"Hinata-sama?!" Ko called out and Hinata pretended to be startled and then looked down and blushed as if Ko caught her doing something she shouldn't be doing. She even acted and started twiddling her fingers, a habit that she had long overcome under her caring older brother's tutelage. Ko then burst into the clearing as if he was not able to believe what he just saw. He was in such shock that he couldn't even sense the other two who were hidden in the trees. He however quickly composed himself.

"Hinata-sama, Hiashi-sama is expecting you back for a spar today, we have to back now," Ko stated calmly, leading the Hyuuga heiress back to the Hyuuga compound. As they were going Sasuke sent a wind message to the heiress with an order...

"Win the spar today, show them a few tricks."

Hinata smiled in acknowledgement.

 _ **TIME SKIP**_

Hinata found herself in the dojo waiting for her father to arrive or one of her Jyuuken instructors as her father was a busy person. At that moment Ko Hyuuga, Hiashi Hyuuga and all twelve elders of the Hyuuga council entered the dojo. Hinata groaned secretly, now she would have even lesser time to spend with her little sister of 3 years, Hanabi. Her father and the elder's faces were all stoic but a slight twitch of Ko's eyebrow told her that something big was about to happen and seeing that this was her cue, she bowed her head...

"Father, honourable elders, I am ready for the spar today," she said softly as her opponent of the day walked out.

Hyuuga Kento was a member of the branch family of the Hyuuga clan, he was 11 years old and was considered slightly above average in Jyuuken for one of his age and he would be the perfect opponent to see whether Ko's words held any truth or not.

"Both fighters come forward" the referee signalled and they did so.

"Begin" the command as Kento shot forward eager to finish this battle quickly not even bothering to activate his Byakugan having heard that the heiress of the main branch was weak even for her age. Hinata had her eyes closed and was in a perfectly composed stance, this gained Hiashi's attention. Hinata would usually be fidgeting in her coat, but now she was composed and as calm as a professional. For a second, Hiashi saw his wife in Hinata.

When Kento was 10 meters away from her, Hinata opened her eyes to display her Byakugan blazing. This got a slight twitch of the mouth from one of the senior elders and a twitch of the eyebrow for Hiashi, and why not? Hinata had activated her Byakugan with no hand seals, that was new.

Hinata spun on her heel rapidly as she called out...

 **"Hakkeshou Kaiten _[Eight Divination Palms of the Hand, Heavenly Spin]"_** and with that, her opponent literally bounced off the dome made of chakra as the range of the dome had been 7 meters in radius. Kento hit the ground and was knocked out cold. It was all over in one strike...

This got the desired reaction,

Ko's jaw seemed to be on the floor...

Hiashi's eyebrow was now very prominently twitching...

Hyuuga Shin, one of the elders of the Hyuuga council rubbed his eyes in astonishment.

The dome had been cancelled by the user but the dust was yet to settle. The experienced Byakugan users saw the silhouette of the Hyuuga heiress still spinning softly and then coming to a stop as the dust cleared her Byakugan still active, though her eyes were closed. She stood back in the same position as before and opened her eyes deactivating her Byakugan simultaneously while asking...

"Will that be all for me for today?"

The elders goggled dumbly but Hiashi nodded for the next opponent to enter. They were all no match for her. Not once did she falter or her form been destroyed.

It was not the conventional Jyuuken form, Hinata's height was not suitable for it. It was a much more flexible form, a form the Hiashi vaguely recognized as his late wife's own style.

Hyuuga Hitomi had been the only member of the Hyuuga clan that had a very flexible body, as a result, she had not been able to use Jyuuken to her full extent. That did not deter her, she utilized her flexibility in battle until she was acknowledged as a fierce fighter herself.

After all her opponents had fallen Hiashi allowed Hinata to leave. Later in his study, he thought about it.

Hiashi was a proud man, being a wielder of the Byakugan and the Hyuuga clan head, he naturally took great pride in the powers that resided in his eyes. The Byakugan allowed its user to have near 360-degree vision and the Hyuuga fighting style revolved around this fact. The Byakugan, of course, was nothing like the Sharingan, but a highly trained Byakugan master could read the movement and tensing of the muscles of a person and predict their next move with great accuracy. It could be used to analyze people. Hiashi had never been wrong about anyone, but clearly, there was one exception to this.

His eldest daughter, Hinata.

Ever since Hinata was three, Hiashi could tell she was a weak child. Who had ever heard of a meek Hyuuga with a stutter? And he was proven right for the 2 years that he had trained with her, she had shown no aptitude for Jyuuken whatsoever. So he had stopped training her at the age of 5 and had let some of the other Jyuuken instructors do it for him, not once had there been any positive comment on her progress and Hiashi had lost his faith in Hinata. He just hoped that Hanabi would be stronger than Hinata.

But today, the person who he had seen, who had defeated Hyuuga Kento in one move and destroyed her opponents efficiently. That was not the Hinata he knew.

The Hinata he knew was timid and meek. She stuttered whenever she spoke and did not walk tall with pride. But the Hinata that he saw fighting today. Confident, strong, calculated and graceful strikes...

These were the strikes of a master of Jyuuken, yet his 8-year-old daughter, one of the weakest people in the entire Hyuuga clan was the one executing them. Suddenly Hiashi wasn't sure if he knew his daughter at all. Hiashi oversaw the running of the entire Hyuuga clan, which was an arduous task in itself.

He did not personally oversee Hinata's Jyuuken training. Hyuuga Isamu was Hinata's Jyuuken teacher and he had never reported any improvement in Hinata's **Jyuuken _[Gentle fist]_**. On questioning him on this astonishing development, Isamu flat out did not believe that Hinata had beat Kento with a strike like that. Hiashi's mind was now overflowing with questions...

When did this change start? What exactly had Hinata been doing to improve so much, so quickly? How had he never noticed this change?

With so many questions and not enough answers, Hiashi decided to observe his daughter more keenly now. Hinata was starting a new term at school tomorrow and he was looking forward to seeing the results...

Sasuke was in front of Naruto's house the next morning with his usual Jounin henge and from the looks of things Naruto was ready for the new term that started in half an hour so he knocked. Sasuke was dressed in a blue T-shirt with silver lining and, A dark grey jacket with the Uchiha symbol on the arm, as well as the breast pocket had a small Pokeball sown on it, it was half zipped up and had a black hood attached to it, Black Jeans and black combat boots with silver buckle, his usual face mask still on and a dark black-blue Hitai-ate which was making his hair stand up in a different style as opposed to the regular style **[Right now his hair looks like the original Sasuke artwork from the Naruto series]** Naruto appeared dressed in a black T-shirt, fitted grey cargo pants, an orange hoodie that was half zipped up with the Uzumaki swirl that was red in color at the back of the hoodie and black shinobi sandals adorned his feet. The older of the two had bought him these clothes a while ago. Naruto grinned up at him.

"So you ready?" he asked the playful brother of his heart.

Naruto jumped up all excited and anxious to get there quickly. They made their way to the Academy talking about all types of things. When they reached there, they found Hinata waiting for them. She was dressed in Navy capris, a plain black loose training shirt with the Hyuuga clan flame on the back of it. She joined us on our walk to the open air auditorium where the inauguration was going to take place. They all made our way to the allotted seats for students when he left them and stood at the back in the area allotted for the spectators. He found himself to be one among the many clan heads present at this place. Except for Hiashi, all the clan heads were there waiting for the ceremony to be done along with their respective child, it also seemed that the heirs of all the major clan were in this class.

"Welcome back children" the voice of the Sandaime Hokage echoed through the field as all the students were seated. "I hope you are well on your way into taking your first steps into being identified as a ninja at The Ninja Academy. Over the next 4 years, you will be trained and groomed more intensively to be the best possible ninja you can be" He warmly continued. "So do your best. Now before you disperse..."

Uh oh, he didn't like the sound of that. He was feeling all the clan heads smirking and their eyes on me. He sighed he knew what was coming...

"We have a special treat for you, we are going to introduce you to most of the clan heads of Konoha" he knew it.

"Damn, I'm going to have to be careful," he thought to himself.

"This is the Yamanaka clan head - Inoichi Yamanaka" It seemed like a standard entrance they were going to be using the leaf shunshin.

"This is the Akimichi clan head - Chouza Akimichi"

"This is the Nara clan head - Shikaku Nara"

"This is the Inuzuka clan head - Tsume Inuzuka"

"This is the Aburame clan head - Shibi Aburame"

"The Hyuuga clan head, unfortunately, couldn't make it"

"And finally the youngest clan head from Konohagakure no Sato - The Uchiha clan head..."

And when it was finally his turn, he held his breath. He knew for a while now that people wanted to see who the new Uchiha clan head was but never found out. He smirked a bit under his mask, if they were going to this to him, they were going to have a show alright, as he made a single half tiger seal...

"Sasuke Uchiha"

* * *

 _ **Signing Off,**_

 _ **The Aura Phoenix.**_


	6. Chapter 6: Family comes first

**The Legend of A Master**

* * *

 ** _DISCLAIMER – I DO NOT OWN POKEMON OR NARUTO, THEY BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNERS._**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 6 - Family comes first**_

When they announced the name, nobody appeared, but then right in the middle of the stage, a small black flame was appearing. Most people were squinting to see the flame but nonetheless, it was there. Suddenly blue flames erupted around the small already present stage and formed a spiralling vortex, the clan heads as well as the Hokage who was on stage had long cleared away and flames weren't harming the audience. In the middle, a lone figure stood and suddenly the flames die down. It revealed a boy not older than 17 from his height, he was dressed in a dark grey jacket with the Uchiha symbol on the arm of the hoodie as well as the breast pocket had a small Pokeball sown on it, it was zipped up just enough to reveal a bit of a blue T-shirt with silver lining Black Jeans and black combat boots with silver buckle, a face mask and a dark hood on. The earlier worn headband was now tied to his right sleeve, he looked like he normally did. He was standing there casually with his hands in his pockets. Raising one hand out of his pocket and with a slight wave said...

"Yo".

All of them blinked then broke out into thunderous applause at the display. Sasuke cleared his throat.

"I am the new Uchiha clan head, My name is Sasuke Uchiha. It was nice meeting you all" and he gave a small bow.

Murmurs broke out in the audience over how young this person looked to be a clan head. With the boys the conversation was...

"How did he do that?"

"Is he really the clan head of the Uchiha clan"

"Meh, I think I can beat him in a spar"

With the girls, the conversation went something along these lines...

"He's sooo cute!"

"I think I'm in love"

"He's so cool!"

Naruto, Hinata and Sasuke were all smiling bemusedly at the scene playing in front of them, it was vastly entertaining. Sasuke cleared his throat again...

"I hope you all do very well and graduate as fine and talented ninja" and with the flick of a wrist dispersed this time in a lightning shunshin. And the chattering continued at the display once more.

 _ **FIRST PERIOD**_

"Hello there children, My name is Iruka Umino and I'm going to be your teacher for this year" the instructor smiled up at the students, "Come one by one and introduce yourself" and the cycle began...

"My name is Shikamaru Nara" Yawn...

"Hi there, I'm Ino Yamanaka"

"Greeting, Shino Aburame"

"Hello everyone, my name is Chouji Akimichi"

"Hey ya'll, the name's Kiba Inuzuka"

"Hello there everyone, My name is Hinata Hyuuga and I hope we can be friends," Hinata said softly and took her place back beside Naruto's seat.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki, Good morning," Naruto said calmly and with that promptly returned.

"So now that everyone is introduced let's start off with..."

 _ **LUNCH BREAK**_

Naruto and Hinata came out and Naruto realized he didn't bring any of his usual ramen with him.

"Ah man, I forgot my lunch again!" Naruto whined out.

"Don't be like that Naruto-kun, you can share my lunch" Hinata offered, Displaying some soba, onigiri, tofu and fried shrimp.

"Wow, Hinata-chan you're the best!" Giving his best friend a hug and holding her close. Hinata's face became red at prolonged contact. When Naruto realized this, he blushed and let Hinata go as well. It was then they started eating and talking.

But even after finishing they were both still hungry, it was then that Sasuke in his usual size arrived with 2 bento boxes filled with food.

"So, you guys still hungry?" Sasuke asked with an eye smile.

"Hai!"

"Okay, I've brought some food for you" and opened the boxes to reveal some fried noodles, prawn crackers with sweet and sour sauce. "I made these all just now so they're still hot. Enjoy kay?"

As they were having food the second years came out for lunch. Hinata's cousin Neji and Neji's classmate TenTen seemed to have agreed to a spar of some sort and were having it quite near to the training ground that our favourite trio was having lunch.

"The girl seems well versed in weaponry, she will make a fine weapon's mistress" the last Uchiha contemplated lacing his fingers together.

"Sasuke!"

"Huh?" he was snapped out of his observation calculations because of the shout from Naruto who was standing 2 meters away.

"Let's spar! Kenjutsu only though" he told the older boy cheerfully.

The older boy gave him an eye smile. "Okay Naruto, if you want to, then a ten-minute spar we shall have". He agreed slowly rising to his feet.

While Naruto unsealed his katana from his sealing scroll. He accessed one of the newer features of his Holo-dex and withdrew two of his long swords and they appeared on his back. He unsheathed the swords as Naruto did the same. Hinata was just watching from the sidelines.

"Ready?" he called. Naruto nodded.

"Begin"

He immediately rushed forward as Sasuke kept the same lazy stance and blocked. Sasuke made no effort to attack, rather with fluidity akin to water he chose to block or dodge all of his strikes. The clanging of metal caught the attention of Neji and TenTen. TenTen took one look at the swords and immediately, promptly forgot about everything around her.

She forgot that she was precariously in the air preparing to throw the practice kunai at Neji and threw it at the swordsmen locked in combat by mistake. Her eyes widened and she immediately froze in terror and closed her eyes. But what does she find when she opens her eyes?

One of the long swords of the masked person was sheathed and her kunai was comfortably resting on his right hand by the loop of the kunai and he was pushing back the blonde katana wielder with just his left hand, his stance still as relaxed as ever as if this happened on a regular basis.

Breaking the sword contact, they both broke their sword stance and bowed. Without even looking behind him, the masked boy threw the kunai backwards and it hit right in between the forehead of one the target practice dummies swaying nearby on the training ground.

He momentarily turned backwards...

"Next time please be more careful" and disappeared into the trees.

 _ **1 Year later -**_

 _ **9th April, X101**_

 _ **OAK'S LABORATORY** **–**_

It had been an oddly eventful year for Professor Oak. Finding that Arion was Red and Yellow's child from Green and how he had sworn to keep that secret no matter what. Arion helped out at the ranch and laboratory as a paid researcher. Some of his thesis were brilliant and Arion let him publish it under his own name. What he didn't know is that the Professor actually published all the papers under his alias name – Adrian Tokugawa.

Researchers and professors all over the world were stunned at the perspective put into the papers and often at conferences asked him about the mysterious researcher who they only knew the name of. Imagine their surprise when they found out he is merely a boy who helps him around in his lab taking care of all the Pokemon. They were eager to meet him, to discuss new theories based on his original work, but Arion refused the requests.

Sure at times that made him come off as a little arrogant and a bit of an ass, but he didn't mind. His top priority was living his life as safely as possible and keeping the others around him safe as well. He couldn't risk losing any more family and innocent and dear people getting hurt because of him didn't sit well with him.

The old man and the young boy were close now. Arion would take care of and play with his great-granddaughter all the time. Leaf also, in particular, liked spending time with Arion. They did lots of things together, whether it be play tag **[Leaf had never been able to catch him]** , him playing the piano for her or offering and eventually teaching her how to play the guitar.

Even though the boy was nonchalant in executing most of these tasks if you knew what to look for you would realize it too. Arion had a soft spot for the emerald-eyed girl, you could see how his red eyes were just a shade happier when he spent time with her. Leaf herself was a bright, bubbly and happy child, but she was a lonely one as well and that was partly the aged Professors fault. Both of her parents were original dexholders, he still sent Blue to collect data for him sometimes and Green being a gym leader was self-explanatory. So Leaf did spend most of her time alone. Arion fixed that problem. Either he would spend time with Leaf or he would take up the Blue's assignment himself and finish it so that Leaf had more time to spend with her mother.

Right now he eyed said prodigy of a boy feeding a new trainer's Gyarados. It was crazy but the Gyarados actually liked Arion more than he liked his own trainer if the nuzzling of his head and the willingness to take food from the ravenette was any indication that he would use. Gyarados, in particular, were so hostile that there were several incidents of them attacking their own trainers, yet with charisma like no other Arion had a way with all of them.

Snapping his attention back to the task at hand as the Ponyta, Rapidash and Tauros once again started running around with great energy and enthusiasm and were completely ignoring the aged Professor's desperate attempts to get them to stop. Ash and Gary were trying to help him tame them but we were failing miserably.

"Here Ponyta please slow down" Ash yelled out and only succeeded in further frightening the Ponyta and Rapidash further. The Taurus didn't seem to hear the young boy's plea or they just didn't care.

"Hey Ashy Boy, you'll never be a pokemon master if you can't even calm pokemon down properly" Gary smirked arrogantly standing right in front of the stampeding herd and bellowed "Stop".

But they didn't stop and Gary was about to be hit. Gary's eyes widened in fear when he was knocked out of the way by Arion. He dashed forward and jumped performing a flip and landing on a tree. He seemed to map out his plan and then jumped off the tree to land in a crouching position within the course of the stampede and he calmly raised his hand. It was like magic as the usual response came out they were all soothed and calmed down enough for the hooded figure _Adrian_ as he was known by the boys to walk up to them and further soothe the leader Rapidash which kept the whole herd at ease.

The pokemon were spooked due to the rough auras being emitted by that wild powerful pokemon that was northeast of here.

"Hmm, I would have to check it out later with Uncle Kirito when he's not busy with Asuna, the other pokemon that were not affected were either in Pokeballs, indoors or were hiding underground…" Arion's thought process went somewhere along these lines.

Once that was done he carefully lowered his hand and let them go in the direction that they wanted to go in. His eyes turned back to Red from the frightening Golden it had been. He pulled up his blue hoodie and opened the zip fully.

"Well, time to go," He thought to himself as he left the field at high speeds.

"Hey! Arion?" was the voice of the professor he heard but he was already out of sight by that time so he ignored it knowing that the Professor would understand.

The Professor just shook his head a chuckle bubbling up to his lips.

 _ **10th April, X101.**_

 _ **11.46 PM**_

"Faster," he thought to himself.

He growled out in frustration, his blades were not doing as much as he needed them to do. His simulated opponent was dodging a few of his strikes but he was still landing a good amount of hits.

"Got to go faster" he reminded himself as he got hit back a few times.

He surrounded his dual blades with lightning chakra as he focused his strikes more vividly now, his Mangekyou Sharingan flaring to life.

Finally, his strikes were all landing as the adrenaline shifted his body on autopilot landing deadly strikes on the neck, chest, head and heart.

When the final strike was given he whispered the name of his newly created combination...

" **Lightning Eclipse** ".

Immediately he regretted using that much chakra. It was bubbling up to the surface again, he could feel the bone mask forming on top of his left eye. He tried his best to repress it but it was no use, that sinister aura was bubbling up once again and he felt the sclera of his eyes turn black, now having no differentiation from the eye.

This was bad, he had to push it down. Ryu had warned him before.

He had to regain control.

 _ **6 Hours Later.**_

He lied on the floor of the opponent simulation room there utterly beat and exhausted. His **Mangekyou Sharingan** was still active swirling and flaring erratically. It had taken everything he had to suppress the attack this time. His eyes widened once more…

Oh no…

His muscles seemed to have locked up. He clutched his head in pain. Something snapped in his memory as every image of his parents came rushing to me in a fast stream. Over the years he had suppressed these memories and didn't think about them anymore but he could never forget them ever. Their faces flickered behind his eyelids as his Aura became erratic. His **Mangekyou Sharingan** was shifting once more, they were spinning wildly and finally settled into a new pattern. His Aura and Psychic power settled into a calmer rhythm as he surrendered himself to unconsciousness. A memory surfaced and played in his head.

It had happened when he was just 5 years old nearly 3 years ago...

 _ **FLASHBACK**_

"Ryuu?" He called out waiting for the dragon Bijuu to appear as he usually did.

 ** _"What is it, child?"_**

Rather than his dragon form, he appeared in front of me in his human form. His eyes widened fractionally as he took in the new appearance of his eyes, which was rare as hardly anything surprised the aged Bijuu.

 ** _"Those eyes..."_**

"What are you talking about Ryuu?"

 ** _"The eyes child that you had, it is one of the evolutions of the Sharingan..._**

 ** _The Mangekyou Sharingan, but you know this you have been training with it for some time"._**

 ** _"Mangekyou Sharingan have 3 primary powers..._**

 ** _Amaterasu..._**

 ** _Susanoo..._**

 ** _And Tsukuyomi"._**

 ** _"Each is very powerful in their own right. Of course, you of all people know this… "_**

The boy didn't deny the bijuu's words

 ** _"Indeed, but what you didn't know is that even though these eyes are powerful, the price of this power is high"._**

"What is the price Ryuu?" he questioned intrigued.

 ** _"Blindness, the price of controlling the ultimate visual prowess is sealing away this prowess bit by bit"..._**

Sasuke inhaled a sharp breath at that. He had been training with something that was damaging and didn't know it? But Ryuu hadn't finished, there was a pregnant pause in his sentence

"There's more isn't there?" he asked, being the ever-perceptive one.

 ** _"You indeed catch on very fast that's what I like about you child" Ryuu replied._**

 ** _"Yes, there is a way to make this sight permanent"._**

"There is?"

 ** _"Yes, usually to make this power permanent you have to take the eyes of another wielder of the Mangekyou Sharingan, resulting in the blindness of the other" Ryuu paused at that._**

"Then I don't need this power" was his simple reply. Ryuu simply smiled.

 ** _"Why exactly do you say this child?"_**

"If I need to make someone else suffer, for power of only my gain, then I become no different than those who took away my parents from me because of his parent's skill and prowess as Shinobi and trainers, and I refuse to stoop that low".

 ** _"What if you have no choice but to destroy your enemy with this new power?"_**

"If it is what Arceus has set out in his destiny, then I will have to accept the fact that I will remain blind for life because to gain something, something of equal value must be lost. That is the law of the world".

 ** _"I knew I made the right choice..._**

 ** _But lucky for you, you are different you already had the power to make it permanent within you " was all he heard before a hand was on his forehead and he found himself in a state of almost paralysis_**

This time he turns to see Ryuu standing directly in front of him a brightly glowing ball in front of him.

 ** _"This Arion is your greatest strength," Ryuu said calmly floating in his space like he owned it._**

 ** _"And that…" he said pointing to an even larger ball of dark purple light to his right…_**

 ** _"Is your greatest fear"_**

He looked into the direction that Ryuu pointed as the Juubi released the bright ball of light.

 ** _"Only if you can conquer that fear is when you will get a taste of what you can really do"_**

 _ **FLASHBACK END**_

Arion's eyes flicked back to the dark ball in the middle of the room. Was he ready to do this? Arion approached the dark ball that seemed to be growing in size feeding on the darkness around him. When he touched it, it was all over. The darkness broke out and clutched onto him engulfing him in its wake.

"Wha…" was his last thoughts as it swallowed him whole seeping into the very essence of his body. He found his knees weaken as he fell to them. His pupils dilated the amber flakes becoming pitch black as even the white of his eye was consumed.

 _"Where am I?"_

 _"What am I doing?"_

 _"Who am I?"_

Flashes of colour streaked past him as he followed it. A dash of golden yellow and specks of dark raven. They floated around teasing him like pixies. But then he found himself face to face with…?

Himself?

True to word, his carbon copy was standing in front of him. The only difference was that the colours were all wrong.

His copy gave him a feral grin and charged in a second I was knocked to the ground.

 **"This…"** it whispered in my ear as I couldn't move a muscle.

 **"Is my domain. You used to be the dominant one but that stupid Juubi let you come in here, didn't he. He let you find me, didn't he? Did he really think you could beat me?"**

 _"Ryuu let me in here? what is he talking about?"._

 **"You think you're so strong and smart. Let me tell you this if you think you're strong I'm 10 times stronger than you any day! It's easy too, while your heart is pure your spirit in itself has overwhelming darkness within it that I feed off of and let me tell you, it's a lot".**

In a flash, he was in front of Arion and before he could step back and before he could defend he was knocked back. Arion lashed out blindly finding strange bursts of energy at odd times, but it was futile in a matter of minutes his form was crumpled on the floor.

 **"You know it's your fault they're gone."** The voice was becoming slowly one that he recognized.

 **"If you weren't such a _baby_ maybe they would still be alive"** a sliver of anger shot up his core, and in that instant, he recognized the voice as the same one that taunted him when things were tough. His eyes widened.

This carbon copy of his…

It was his alter-ego.

It charged forward at an alarming speed as he staggered back to his feet. He raised his hand to weakly deflect the blow. Only to be wide open to an axe kick to the of his neck. His form crumpled under his foot. Blood was pouring from gashes all over being emitted by the terrifying dark chakra surrounding the dark him, his chakra, on the other hand, was acting erratically.

 **"Your spirit is black so let darkness do the work for you and let's start by eliminating those pesky Academy students you call your siblings** "

And Arion snapped, his second eye also turned that pitch black colour and the mask rapidly formed across his face as he started losing himself once more. He let out a feral roar in a voice that wasn't his own.

"Damn it! You can't lose yourself now, get a grip Arion!" he screamed at himself. But his eyes closed, he could feel his life force fading the hollowness taking hold within him and as he did he saw flashes of colours once more.

His partners were waiting for him. The pale lavender that made Hinata's eyes to Naruto's Cerulean blues, Blue's Sapphire gaze, Green's emerald stare, Professor Oak's dark brown orbs, his uncle's own black ones, Asuna's chestnut hues glazed over in concern, His father's red-eyed look and mother's gentle gaze, his Pokemon's pleading beady eyes and finally Leaf's Jade Emerald admiration sparking up towards him.

 ** _"Arion can you hear us? We're getting scared…"_**

 ** _"This isn't like you, Master, What's happening?"_**

 ** _"Boy, why won't you answer us… What's wrong…?"_**

 ** _"Boss, Please answer if you hear us speaking now…"_**

His eyes fluttered open at this warmth he felt in his chest.

 _"What am I doing?"_

 _"Why am I not fighting back?"_

 _"Am I really so Weak?"_

His eyes snapped open at that realizing that warmth was from the ball that Ryuu was holding earlier.

 _"This is my greatest strength?"_

 _"It's my…._

 _Memories"_

His mind went back to his earlier attempts, using his friend's motivation. It had worked for some time but ultimately failed.

 _"But what stops me from trying again?"_

He regained his footing and lashed out. His body immediately settled into the trained grace that it was so familiar with as combinations of styles and improvisations came out on the fly. His eyes spun in memory burning the images into his brain. His muscles tightened and flexed in exertion as he strained them and defended himself from the brutal attacks. Techniques and blows were exchanged, blood was spilt…

" _If it wasn't the memories? Then what was it? How can I destroy the darkness?"_

 **"Everyone has darkness in their hearts, don't you remember that time?"**

Of course, he did. One of the first **ANBU** assassinations that he had. He had wiped out a small post of bandits. He felt no remorse for them, but there were women and children with them. The other **ANBU** didn't spare them like he did. He felt guilty for their lives and that night he cried.

And cried…

And cried…

Who was he to decide whether the person was good or bad, whether they deserved peace or death? How could you give instruments of power to those with a weak will and heart? How do you justify something that you hate yourself for?

He didn't have a chance to look again at his opponent as he was sent flying, he felt the coppery taste of blood in his mouth. He slammed into a seemingly non-existent wall. His vision was fading and his alter ego seemed pleased at that.

 **"Why are you holding on so tightly to yourself, surrender yourself to the darkness and I'll make everything right again!"**

 **Darkness…**

 **Darkness…**

 **Darkness…**

Was it really the only way? Was there nothing else in this world that could give him a little hope, a little light?

 _ **FLASHBACK**_

 **"Son, what people don't understand about aura is it's all emotions"**

 **"Emotions? Shinobi don't have them do they, Dada?"**

 **"There is no one in this world without emotions who is human kiddo. When you lose your emotions you lose what makes you human, you lose your humanity…" A glazed over look took over Red's eyes as he stared at his wife.**

 **"And I almost fell down there Kiddo, for my Sharingan I once almost lost the light in me, but lucky for me your mother was there, she pulled me out and showed me a light when I was lost in the darkness." The three-year-old stared at his father.**

 **"Do you regret falling into the darkness now Dada?"**

 **"I don't," Red said easily.**

 **"Because if it was not for that darkness I wouldn't have found the light of love from your mother…"**

 _ **FLASHBACK ENDS**_

 _"My memories…_

 _Is that why they were my greatest strength because the key to the problem is buried somewhere deep in them?_

 _Light…_

 _Darkness…_

 _Wait…_

 _"Everyone has darkness in them…"_

 _"It's true"_

His eyes snapped open and he found himself falling as his doppelganger watched him condescendingly.

 **"You have great darkness within you, you know it's true"** he smiled wickedly and Arion saw sharp teeth. Arion closed his eyes and concentrated at his Aura…

 _"You're right"_ the alter ego was surprised at his acceptance.

 _"I have darkness in my heart…"_

 _"But at the same time, there is light, there is love"_ The alter ego grew more and more frustrated at his words.

 **"How can you say that, don't you see?! You're all alone in the darkness, there is no such thing as love, where are all those stupid people you call your friends now Huh?!"** he snarled.

Arion's eyes snapped open to reveal a dangerous Azure blue.

 _"I am in the darkness, it's precisely that I'm in the darkness that I can see the light"_

 _"Light and darkness, they both exist in me. I can't destroy either without destroying my own humanity and I don't think I will!"_ He screamed emitting a strong Aura pulse outwards that sent his alter ego tumbling to the floor.

The darkness around them dissolved and the dark he was dissolving too. The dark he couldn't believe it. He had lived in this body for so long and now he was being destroyed?

 _"You are not being destroyed"_

The doppelganger's concentration snapped towards the original. He was panting and looked exhausted, but his wounds and cuts were healing.

 _"You are becoming a real part of me…"_ were the last things he would hear and a small smile was the last thing he saw before his form completely dissolved.

Before Arion himself could fall down in exhaustion he saw Ryuu's approving smile and eyes and fell to the ground with a sense of accomplishment.

It took him a week to recover from a semi-coma like state. When he would come to, he would find concerned Pokemon fawning over him who he had to assure he was okay.

 _ **IN REAL TIME**_

Ichigo knew something was off the moment he walked into the training room. He saw his nephew on the ground face first. He bolted towards him and lifted him up. His eyes were glazed over, but his chakra was erratic. Compared to his brother he was inferior in chakra sensing and aura detection but even he could feel the two energies flowing around disturbed, not calm as it usually would be.

Was it actually time already? Had he actually been ready this young?

It was a risk exposing a young child of an Aura guardian into that chamber of their soul. They could be consumed and become everything they despised or stood against. The darkness was strong, especially in those with horrid memories. The hollows inside him won't be easy to conquer. They were vast and strong but if you were skilled enough, it could become a strength and you would ascend to a whole new level of Aura manipulation.

Ichigo had never dared to open that chamber of his soul, he didn't desire what he would get even if he did manage to conquer it. But Arion was a different story, his dark side came out by force…

Ichigo closed his eyes in regret. If he had been there for his nephew at the right time before, then he wouldn't have this problem. His darkness would have left him alone.

Arion was going to have a tough fight if Ryuu had actually done it this soon. He didn't know what Ryuu saw in Arion but Ichigo could feel something different about Arion. He was pure yet his mind had been tortured. His hands were soaked in blood, yet he was still gentle and had compassion for all living things. This gentleness was rare in the world, the gentleness that only a few people ever really see within the child.

He was emotionless and a shell of a real person yet he had more depth to him than most. He wasn't shallow, he saw through façade and he followed his heart when it mattered. He had a strangely enchanting charisma to him.

Yet could he overcome his demons and actually win? Did he have the will to continue on in this world as a guardian of life? Did he have it in him?

Ichigo didn't know. Arion's Pokemon were getting anxious, their master wasn't awakening. All he knew he could do now was wait.

"Please Arion…

Come back to me"

He took the boy to his bedroom and placed him on the bed, opening his mouth and giving him supplements so that he wouldn't go completely hungry, he was getting more and more worried as more time passed. As he checking the mail, he noticed the usual, orders for some electronic part his nephew probably ordered, bills but the last was the most strange.

"Huh I wonder what he wants with Arion," Ichigo thought placing the letter on the table.

It took a week but the boy eventually did come out of his coma-like state. He was fussed over by all his Pokemon. He was just glad that he was conscious now, he glanced at the letter that sat on the table from Professor Oak addressed to the boy.

"Hey, Arion…"

 _ **A WEEK LATER**_

 _ **DAWN BREAK, 3.45 AM**_

Arion sat on the outskirts of Pallet town, a lone figure at this time. He was waiting for his uncle to return. He was pretty sure that his uncle would be stressed out due to something that was obviously of great importance to him. So like the good nephew he was, he waited. It was about time that he came back. And sure enough around the horizon, he could see the signature silhouette of black that indicated that his uncle was back from his mission.

He seemed tired and the boy could tell that his uncle had succeeded in something but failed in maybe what he considered the more important task. He walked up the boy sitting patiently waiting for him.

"How was your mission, a protection detail right? It took you all the way to Snowpoint in Sinnoh" he asked quietly.

"It was a success" the reply was equally quiet.

"So did you find the perfect one?" The boy asked the man, a hint of teasing in his voice.

Ichigo ran a hand through his hair. An action of frustration, coming from him at least.

"I couldn't, nothing clicks or seems good enough to me and I am running out of time, it's coming soon" was the agitated reply.

"Well then" The boy started, hopping off the rock.

"It's a good thing you have a nephew like me," He said, a message implied and received. We both walked back to the house.

 _ **SCENE BREAK** **-**_

He stared at the object in his hands in disbelief.

"It's perfect" Ichigo stated taking the object from me and examining it in the light.

"Of course it is, I crafted it myself" The boy stated a teasing edge to his voice.

His uncle stopped in his tracks.

"You made this?" was his confused, as well as impressed reply.

"Yeah" he shrugged. He glanced at the time it was a special day after all.

"So did you accept Oak's offer," Kirito asked storing the carefully held item in his storage pack.

"I did take him up on it, I start today," He said casually.

The truth is when Prof Oak had first come across Arion as an enigma and wanted to find out more and discover his potential and he did. Arion was gifted and he became a regular face around the Oak ranch. Then there was the bombshell of his parentage and the old man became even more protective of the boy.

Recently he had hosted a summer camp for those under the age of 10 and encouraged every child of Pallet town who met the criteria to participate in this event. In this camp, the one who managed to impress Oak the most would get a chance to start his or her journey when the next batch of trainers were produced.

Arion was the child that never seemed to be paying attention to any of the instructions given, yet executed his tasks perfectly. That was no surprise, after all, everything that was connected to Pokemon Arion had this strange on the dot instinct about. The pokemon seemed to adore being around him even the painfully shy ones would allow him to stroke them or feed them from his hand. Through and through this boy was more prepared for a journey that all of the 10-year-old trainers of this year put together. Arion was the chosen boy and his journey started today.

"Well uncle, I'm gonna take a shower and then head off, that Okay?" Arion asked casually.

"Yeah that's fine kiddo, I've got to move though" Ichigo replied glancing at the time.

"That's right you only have 4 months left," the dark-haired boy said far too smugly for a kid.

"Shut up!" was all uncle said with a playful swipe.

"Yeah right, good luck~," he said back in a sing-song voice.

 _ **3 HOURS LATER**_

He was dressed and all ready to go. His 4 Pokeballs hung on his belt carefully hidden, his holo-dex hidden from sight on his left forearm. A black long-sleeved V-necked shirt with zips from the neckline to the sleeves of silver, Black cargo pants that were form fitted and black combat boots with silver buckle, a black leather enforced belt along with a supply pouch at the left side back with Pokeball holder clips. A form-fitted Black jacket with silver linings and an attached hood and mask and black fingerless gloves with metal plates on the back. his Silver pendant around his neck and a black and silver sling travel pack on his back. He was ready for anything that came in his way.

 _ **AT OAK'S LABORATORY**_

GARY! GARY! HE'S OUR MAN! IF HE CAN'T BEAT'EM NO ONE CAN!

Arion rubbed his temples as an oncoming headache made itself clear to him.

"Thank you all citizens of Pallet, I will now go to receive my starter" was the telltale, trademarked arrogant voice of Gary Oak that he was used to hearing on the streets. The ravenette, on the other hand, went in quietly. All 3 trainers were present but according to common knowledge, there were supposed to be 4 starting trainers here excluding me today.

"Yeah I got the best one!" was Gary's arrogant smirk and with gusto returned his starter back to its Pokeball.

"Professor Oak" Arion asked in a steady voice.

"I was called in today".

Professor turned his head to see the youngest child of the lot. Giving a slight nod he motioned him to stand aside and wait for everyone else to leave. When they had and it was finally quiet. Professor Oak came to me.

"So you did come after all"

He lifted his head in acknowledgement with an eyebrow slightly raised.

"Did you really think I wouldn't?" He challenged. The aged professor simply chuckled.

"I had a special request to you," he said as he motioned me to follow him inside.

He did as he was told. In the special incubator, he took out a single Pokeball and handed it to the curiously masked boy.

"Open it" was his simple command and he did, it opened to reveal...

...

...

...

...

An empty Pokeball.

The suspense that Professor Oak was trying to build up was shattered as professor Oak fell on the ground anime style.

"Where did he go" the Professor frantically started looking...

The boy simply stood there smiling to himself and his eyes flashed blue for a second. He smiled softly again feeling bad for the poor creature. The window was open as he walked up to it and took a leaf from a nearby tree. He placed it to his mouth to play a simple melody that was very familiar in the forests of Viridian.

Everything seemed to be brighter as the soothing melody calmed down all souls who heard it, Pokemon and people alike. A pair of bright eyes of a certain four-legged pokemon in the lab calmed and experienced the feeling that it had missed for so long. Arion eventually caught on to his location. Kneeling down to crouch in front of the creature, he offered him, for he was male, his hand.

"Hey there little guy"... he started as he opened his eyes once the melody stopped.

"How are you doing?"

The creature stared up curiously at the offered hand and the calming aura. In his short life, nobody had ever been friendly with him...

Maybe... just maybe this human was different.

Nuzzling into the offered hand he found a certain comfort as well as warmth and was instantly more attracted to this human...

For the first time in his life, he felt safe.

Professor Oak looked on at the scene in awe. This pokemon was willingly nuzzling into the hand of a child it just met but wouldn't open up to him in the 6 months it had been here. This child was truly amazing.

"So I think he is my starter," Arion said without turning, motioning to the silver Eevee sitting comfortably on his shoulder. Professor Oak nodded in acknowledgement,

"I have to warn you though Arion..."

"About what?" the boy asked gently scratching the foxy pokemon in between his ears. The shiny purred in comfort.

"His genetic makeup is even more unstable than a normal Eevee's, my guess is that something was done to the embryo before the egg was fertilized and laid to produce a pokemon of all genetic natural natures".

The boy nodded turning his attention to his starter.

"Also" he coughed regaining his attention.

"Take these with you" handing the new trainer a pure black Pokedex and 5 Pokeballs.

"The Pokedex is registered to Adrian Tokugawa, you're normally referred to name, however, it has also been programmed to your real name and your DNA"

"Thank you" and with a bow, the prodigy of a child turned and left the lab walking on the familiar dirt path that laid ahead.

 **ON THE OUTSKIRTS OF PALLET TOWN**

"So..." he started kneeling down to his starter's eye level, his Eevee, looking at me curiously.

"You already established an Aura bond with me earlier, so you know my name is Arion, Would you like to have a name?" he asked gently.

He nodded vigorously.

"Okay," he said getting a thoughtful look on his face.

"How about Eon?" he asked him after some contemplation.

He gave an enthusiastic response in English, performing a few backflips to display his excitement.

"So let's begin our rise..."

 **3 HOURS LATER**

"Quick attack"

The youngster fell down in disbelief...

"So strong..." The trainer and his Silver Eevee seemed to give off a feral grin turned on his heel. Eon naturally coming onto his shoulder as he called out...

"Next time, please be a little stronger" and with a careless wave of his hand Arion head down the path to Viridian city.

He walked into the Pokemon Centre at Viridian city. He hadn't seen any pokemon worth catching yet so I still only had the Pokemon he left home with.

"GARY! GARY! HE'S OUR MAN! IF HE CAN'T BEAT'EM NO ONE CAN!"

He felt a migraine returning.

"Girls please, we can continue when we're back on the road after I beat all the chumps around here." a familiar and arrogant voice filled his ears. He sighed, returning Eon and walked up to Nurse Joy.

"Excuse me I would like a room for 2 days please."

Nurse Joy immediately snapped back into concentration and giving me a pleasant smile nodded and tapped a few keys on her keyboard. Nodding in satisfaction, she handed me a pair of keys.

"Your room number is 207, please enjoy your stay" and with another smile walked over to the other side of the counter to tend to another trainer and her injured Rattata.

Arion shoved his hands into his pockets and started walking towards his room.

"Hey, Adrian!"

The voice was obvious as well as its intention but he shrugged it off and continued to walk as though he hadn't heard the obnoxious voice at all and he would have kept at it until a hand was almost smacked on his shoulder. Being a ninja he had avoided the blow pretty easily and had been able to twirl out of the way of the smack, obviously exasperated at the diligence, he turned his face to the one he was trying to ignore.

"So we meet again Adrian"

Yes, he was face to face with none other than Gary Oak. He looked on with an impassive expression on his face. Ever since that incident with the Tauros and Rapidash herd, Gary had been on his head about everything turning it into a competition that he just kept losing.

"Hey! Speak when I'm talking to you!" Gary blew his top off far sooner than he had expected. He still kept the same impassive expression on his face.

"What is it Oak? What do you want?" his eyes never strayed, the cutting red colour made Gary flinch.

"So how many Pokemon have you caught? I have a full set" Gary boasted proudly.

The quiet boy pulled back his jacket revealing five Pokeballs clipped to his belt.

"Haha, I have more than you!" Gary called out far too smugly.

"And I'm okay with that" Arion said equally calmly.

"That's it you and me right now at battleground 3" and proceeded to try to drag me there by force, key word being try.

Arion dodged his swipe and Gary ended up flat on his face. He proceeded to walk there himself thinking this would be a good time to test some of the strength of his attacks.

He looked behind himself and called out...

"Do you plan on lying there the entire day or are you coming too?" and with a wave of his hand continued on his own merry way.

 **AT BATTLEGROUND 3**

"So a 5 on 5 match till one person has no pokemon remaining, sound good?" Gary said eyeing the now exposed Pokeballs on his belt.

Arion simply nodded.

"Begin"

Gary started out throwing a Pokeball which produced a Pidgey.

"Come forth for battle" he replied throwing his starter's Pokeball, Eon appearing...

 **3 MINUTES LATER**

"NO! Squirtle!" Gary ran forward to catch his fallen starter.

NO! GARY LOST!.

He had had enough, returning Eon, he walked out on top of the roof of the Pokemon Centre and that was when I saw him...

Ho-oh...

The legend of the Jhoto region before his eyes fluttering majestically. As he soared through the sky a feather fell onto his outstretched hand. A rainbow feather, his blessing he supposed. Twirling the beautiful feather between his fingers he closed his eyes and heard the message embedded within it...

 **"Help the chosen one on his quests, he will need it"**

* * *

 _ **Signing Off,**_

 _ **The Aura Phoenix.**_


	7. Chapter 7: The Viridian Samurai

**The Legend of A Master**

* * *

 ** _DISCLAIMER – I DO NOT OWN POKEMON OR NARUTO, THEY BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNERS._**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 7 - The Viridian Samurai**_

 _ **DREAMSCAPE**_

 ** _"Go fulfil the purpose you strive for"_**

 ** _"You are destined for great things"_**

 ** _"You can do anything you set your mind to"_**

 ** _"I believe in you my son"_**

 ** _"You can do it, Arion"_**

 ** _"No Matter What Other People say always remember..."_**

 ** _"We love you son"_**

 _ **DREAM ENDS**_

His eyes open and he is calm for a change, but it was still pretty early in the morning. The wind from the open window slowly caresses his bangs with almost tender touches. He could almost feel the ghost-like non-existent touches of his mother's gentle hand on his hair and the father's stronghold on his shoulder. He went down slinging his gym bag onto his shoulder.

Ever since his combining, he had rested easier. He got more sleep and was more comfortable with his peace. He was not irritated at odd times by that voice anymore and that in itself was a relief to him. He was in complete control of his own being. That didn't mean he could slack off he trained hard in hopes of staying sharp and strong. It was a rest day for his Pokemon friends but he was still training.

The sandbag in the Pokemon Center could attest to that fact. It was taking quite a beating on regular punches. At the same time, he was focusing chakra into a single point on his forehead an inch from which a single leaf spun.

"Wow you're really pounding away and working that punching bag, that's some good technique." rang out in a slightly foreign accent.

He stopped his pummeling to see a blonde 16-year-old girl taking a drink out of her water bottle. She had long hair and black hair accessories. It was obvious that she had been working out as well, from the glistening sweat on her skin to the soaked gym clothes, you could tell that this girl kept in shape. She had a Gabite at her side who was obviously very protective of his trainer, being a Dragon-type it was in his nature. She looked a little confused over the long collared gym shirt hiding the bottom of my face from view but shook it off easily.

He moved his longish hair out of his face reminding himself he was due for a hair cut.

"Thank you, but you're not from this region are you?" He asked politely enough.

"Um no, I am from this region" the blonde girl seemed surprised.

"Um I'm not judging you, but it is obvious that you are not from the Kanto region." The blonde girl raised an eyebrow at that as the boy casually towelled off the sweat from his face and forearms.

"And how did you arrive at that conclusion?" The boy stared blankly at her.

"You appear to be an experienced enough trainer to know it is important to keep in peak physical form along with your Pokemon. It helps you bond and understand the exertion they go through, that implies that if you went with regular standards you have toured you're home region before. The Pokemon by your side is a Gabite, evolution of Gible native to the mountainous regions of Sinnoh, primarily Mount Coronet. Your facial structure is not common in this region as well as you're eye colour. You speak in a slightly accented voice, judging from thickness and modulation I would guess Sinnoh but not in an urban area rather a town of sorts. That narrows down my options to mostly three and I go with Celestic town, due to the traditional ruin style hair accessories you choose."

Her mouth hung open in an expression that amused him greatly. It was quite comical, to say the least when she regained her faculties she says...

"How did you know that?" He shrugged nonchalantly unwinding his wraps he would need new ones soon...

"Simple observation is all." She whistled impressed.

"You would make a hell of a detective and a really good boyfriend" He raised an eyebrow at that.

"A good boyfriend?"

"Yeah, girls like it when a man is attentive to their wants and needs," she said matter-of-factly. He chuckled humorlessly at that...

"If I ever met a girl who knew everything about me and still liked me, I would be surprised," he said as he hefted his Gym bag up as her eye crinkled in question. Eon having just woken up bounded into the room and onto my shoulder. His unique silver glinted giving him an ethereal appearance. Her single exposed eye widened at the Shiny Eevee...

"He's your's?" she asked gently reaching out to stroke his fur. Eon was cautious but allowed the stranger to pet him.

"Yeah. He's my starter, got him yesterday..."

"He's remarkable," she said as Eon started purring under her ministrations. Arion was surprised Eon was usually hostile towards strangers.

He was alerted immediately to the sound of crashing glass. Raising an eyebrow he grabbed his Dark blue hoodie and clipped on his belt to his waist.

"You can't take these pokemon" a very familiar boy with a pokemon league expo hat and a recently restored Pikachu on his shoulder said standing in front of Nurse Joy who had fallen down.

"They belong to someone else," He said stomping his foot.

Ash Ketchum.

So he was the fourth trainer. It was not all that surprising, but still. He turned his attention to the more serious problem at hand. Those familiar R's were disturbing his eyes narrowed at the two grunts. He stepped forward once they started to move.

"Ekans use bite"

"Koffing... Sludge attack"

In a flash, Variearies was released stretching his majestic wings out as if showing off his power. The fire lizard easily deflected it with his wing. He raised his hand giving a simple command...

"Variearies, Flame thrower"

"GAh"

It was a white-hot flame that burned both Ekans and Arbok to a crisp. But because they were pokemon they survived but not without grievous injuries. The Team Rocket members, Jessie and James, he believed their names were, stood frozen in fear along with their talking Meowth.

"What is that kid?" Jessie asking trembling.

"I don't know Jessie," James said in fear.

"He's a monster for sure" The talking Meowth chipped in his own two cents.

He raised his hand once more funnelling just a little aura in his voice to make it resound...

"Variearies, Flame burst" and that was all it took to send them flying into the air in fear.

Ash was staring in awe at the hot flames that scorched the tiles clearly looking at his hooded figure in some sort of admiration.

"How did you do that, Adrian?" He screamed. He calmly replied, shrugging...

"Well I really didn't do anything, Variearies here is the one who did all the work".

"Thank you for helping us, Tokugawa-san" Nurse Joy smiled and bowed. He nodded and returned Variearies as his eyes caught sight of a hawk circling the Pokemon Centre from the glass roof. Not a pokemon but a messenger Hawk. A mission from Konohagakure No Sato, which implied...

He raised an eyebrow. Why now? He had already been discharged from the squad after serving as captain for 6 months. But he decided to go, he was one of the best in the squad and if something happened that the Hokage believed that Sasuke had to be called back then it should be pretty serious. He had to get his gear, after all, he had an **ANBU** mission again.

As his thoughts followed this train, he forgot to notice the impressed look the Blonde woman from the Gym was shooting him. Catching his name from Ash, her single eye widened in recognition.

"So we finally meet, Adrian Tokugawa. Just how interesting can you get?"

 _ **2 HOURS LATER**_

 _ **IN THE HOKAGE'S OFFICE**_

"Ah Ryu, It seems you did see the messenger hawk after all" Sarutobi said breezily.

In front of him, a single ANBU stood. He was in standard ANBU gear complete with the insignia of the association and was wearing a dragon mask. His raven hair framed his masked face and a single Chokuto was strapped to his back. Though he was shorter than most ANBU, he was still not to be underestimated or you would pay for it with your life. He had gained quite a reputation for himself in Konoha.

The Silent demon, The Night Fury, The Last Phantom are several nicknames he earned for his missions mostly in assassination and reconnaissance. But the most prominent of all those being.

The Red Eyed Dragon.

He was called so because the red slits on his mask for eye holes would be the last thing you saw before you were cut down by him.

"Hai, Hokage-sama. Demo I'm curious, I was let go from the squad on special permission to travel, why did you call me in once more after said permission was granted?"

The **ANBU** bowed respectfully in question. Sarutobi took another long drag from his pipe producing a stack of papers, the thing that stood out the most about it was the SS ranked written on the top in bold letters.

"Assassination again?" Hiruzen shook his head. Ryuu raised an eyebrow though nobody could see it through his mask.

"Then what is it?"

"A retrieval mission"

"Of whom?"

"Hanabi Hyuuga"

If Ryu's head whipped out any faster he would have suffered massive whiplash. This was rare since Ryu never lost his composure. The Fire shadow briefly wondered if he was okay.

"So do you accept..., huh" he was greeted by a gust of blowing wind and the stack of papers signed with hastily scribbled initials. A dry chuckle escaped the old leader's mouth.

"I'll take that as a Yes" Stamping the paper with the approved seal.

Of course, he had sent other teams sent out but the sheer number of cloud shinobi was large. He would need an ace to get the job done.

And with Ryu, he had an ace in the hole.

 _ **WITH RYU** **-**_

 _ **40 MINUTES INTO THE CHASE**_

"If it happened just now I should be catching up to her about now" and indeed a few meters ahead saw a large number of cloud shinobi, one of them had Hanabi slung over his shoulder. Hinata was with them her Byakugan blazing.

"Oh boys, it seems this one has a more developed one to top that off she's unsealed, well two is always better than one I say," the obvious leader of the group said as he motioned some of his men to move forward.

"You shouldn't have come alone girl, we'll make you regret it and maybe we'll even have a little fun with you befor..." The words died in his mouth as he suddenly fell victim to a direct Jyuuken strike to the heart. Hinata looked impassive...

"Give me back my imouto and I may just leave you all alive"

The Kumo shinobi didn't flinch and decided to overwhelm her with numbers, They charged, all 7 of them together, with their weapons drawn.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes behind his mask, these were all Jounin shinobi, at her current level Hinata could only handle 2 or 3 at most, and he knew she knew this. On top of that, she was suffering from chakra exhaustion. He would guess she put in a lot of effort to keep up with them.

As Hinata readied herself for another technique, he decided to intervene.

 **"Hakkeshou Kaiten _[Eight Divination Palms of the Hand, Heavenly Spin]_ "**

 **"Katon: Hōsenka no Jutsu _[Fire Release: Phoenix Sage Fire Technique]"_**

The first 3 shinobi bounced off the chakra wall while the other 4 hastily jumped back to avoid the incoming fireballs. The leaf shunshin made his appearance in front of them.

"Make some space between us Hinata..." He leapt forward revealing his presence and protecting the younger girl.

"S-ANBU-san..."

"Please peacefully surrender the girl and we can all be on our own way," he said pleasantly.

The Kumo shinobi tensed looking at the insignia on his arm confirming he was an ANBU and this was not a ruse.

"Che… I thought we stalled the teams they sent after us already, how did this guy, get past all the teams"

Ryu didn't wait to see what the nin would do next, he took the opportunity to show off a little. With a burst of speed, almost like he had teleported he was behind one of them he knocked her out with the handle of a kunai he had drawn.

The leader was instantly alerted and pressed a kunai to the captive's neck drawing blood, Hinata's eyes narrowed as the veins on her face were even more prominent. It was obvious she was struggling to suppress her rage.

"If you want her alive, drop the weapons and let us pass!" He said quietly his presence was enormous. Ryu narrowed his eyes...

This Jounin was far too calm and collected not to be threatened by just his mask. The cloud Jounin pressed the blade deeper drawing a steady stream of blood.

"I know for a fact that you are not going to kill the girl just for a transplant. That a huge waste of energy, time and resources judging from the number of troops you brought here. However, your blade is far too close to the jugular vein for that to be advisable if you are going to cover the distance back to Kumo. Does the Raikage know you're threatening the survival of a potential bloodline to his Village"

In a moment that was too short to be hesitation but just long enough to be rehearsed the leader quietly smirked and said in a steady voice...

"I really don't care about what the Raikage can do, I am a strong shinobi, I can take care of myself."

Too bad Ryu was an expert at body language and muscle movement, he pressed his advantage.

"Oh, my friend you may have to stop lying. I can see right through you" And there it was the three tomoe Sharingan spinning not visible through his ANBU mask. The enemy shinobi took a slight step back in fear feeling heavier somehow. Ryu rushed forward to engage him in Taijutsu. The leader Jounin seemed to be an all-rounder not a specialist in anything if he was right his current physical and psychological conditioning could be the turning point that he needed to complete the mission without any hitches and unnecessary deaths.

To be honest it was impressive that he held onto his captive for as long as he did. Tossing the bundle on his shoulder to a nearby subordinate who Hinata immediately engaged, He finally drew a weapon and started to fight with more potential. The elite ANBU member dodged and bent under his strikes gracefully almost as if it were a beautifully choreographed dance. Finally, when he thought that he was open, the Kumo shinobi brought the blade down in a downwards slice that was met swiftly by a pitch black blade that appeared in sparks of blue. The Chokuto was Pitch black with an azure line running down the middle of the blade the pommel having the crest of the Aura Guardians etched into it in the same vibrant blue.

The spar forced the leader to take Ryu seriously and he started to perspire under the pressure of fighting such a powerful opponent. Hinata finally landed a strike that forced the subordinate to drop his captive to the forest floor below us, Ryu immediately shunshined a shadow clone in time to catch her.

Picking up Hanabi to check her pulse. He smiled, she was still under a genjutsu but she was fine. His objective achieved, he teleported back to Hinata who had just dispatched one of the ninjas and placed the sleeping girl in her hands. Seeing this Hinata deactivated her Byakugan all together in favour of releasing Hanabi from the genjutsu, but one should know that the cloud shinobi wouldn't exactly allow that to happen peacefully. They panicked and forgot to keep formation recklessly charging forward in order to retain the captive. Ryu swiped his right hand down giving out a burst of Wind chakra as he did forcing them back and ripping their armour off.

"Keep a little distance Hinata"

Hinata was confused at the voice in her head but nonetheless obeyed. He ran through hand seals...

 **"Genjutsu - Yakan kyōfu no iryūjon _[Art of Genjutsu - Illusion of Nightly horrors]"_** the hypnotic prowess of the Sharingan made its presence felt...

"This is…"

"Sharingan?!"

"It was **him** they sent?!"

"The new legend in their ranks they call him…"

"They sent **The Last Phantom** behind us"

It was all over in an instant. The screams of the ninja pierced the silence of the early morning easily enough. They were tied and sealed in a status scroll soon enough. He turned to see Hinata with a newly conscious Hanabi who groggily rubbed her eyes. The four-year-old was mostly unaware but still considerably shaken. She cuddled closer to the warmth that was her older sister feeling far safer than before. Kneeling in front of the young child he cast a quick medical analysis jutsu and deemed her okay. Motioning to the older sibling, Hinata nodded and carefully got on the older boy's back. Carrying both of them with little difficulty he Lightning shunshined back closer to the village before breaking out into a sprint.

 _ **75 MINUTES LATER**_

"Mission complete, Hokage-sama" The status scroll in front of him was proof enough to the aged shinobi.

"Excellent work Ryu," Hiruzen said taking a drag from his pipe.

"Any problems on the mission?" Hiruzen enquired.

"No, I had plenty of help," Ryu said shaking his head. The Hokage was confused at this statement, Help?

"What do you mean? I didn't send any help and according to the reports, the teams were all stalled" He was honestly puzzled.

"Oh I found plenty of help on the way" the former **ANBU** captain chuckled.

"So that is another successful SS ranked mission in your name, congratulations. That makes your total 12 SS-ranked missions, 78 S-ranked missions, 121 A-ranked missions, 156 B-ranked missions, 345 C-ranked missions and 436 D-ranked missions" The Hokage said.

"It is just another mission Hokage-sama," He said solemnly, jumping on the window sill. The Hokage raised an eyebrow.

"So then why..." he asked putting his hands underneath his chin.

"Why were you so determined to save her?" He asked curiously. The Dragon masked shinobi chuckled humorlessly,

"I know the heiress of the Hyuuga clan and she told me something once"

"And what was that?"

"Family always comes first". He said as he swirled away.

Hiruzen looked at the space where the boy once stood and swivelled his chair taking in the beautiful first rays of the sun.

"This generation will be strong, the will of fire runs deep in their veins…"

The dragon masked shinobi had similar thoughts as he slung his bag on his shoulder preparing to head back.

"Everything will be alright, now that this is dealt with." He remembered Hinata's profuse thanks.

"Definitely it will be alright now"

 _ **9.00 AM, THE NEXT MORNING**_

He was back in civilian clothes, just a plain light blue casual collared shirt with darker blue jeans with a silver chain running from the pocket with an additional silver chain like bracelet on his right wrist. His travel pack had to and was going to be restocked today so he had it slung on his shoulder. He was also due for a hair cut.

Having now gotten his hair cut to a more manageable length he was wandering through the market district when he saw something that caught his interest. It was a Pokeball shop, not that these were uncommon, but they were rumoured to sell many unique types of Pokeballs that each had a unique function. He went in with Eon at his heels…

It was styled in the old fashion, but all their merchandise was arranged neatly on the shelves. He browsed through and saw a few Heavy balls, quick balls and many more. The fox Pokemon was more than happy to wag his tail and run around by himself.

"Excuse me" a voice called out, He turned to its source.

"Can I help you with something?" the shop's only attender and probably owner asked me with a smile. She had uniquely crystal blue eyes and a slightly lighter shade of blue hair than Hinata. He nodded

"Do you have any Dive balls and Lure balls here?" He asked.

"Indeed we do. Please follow me" she motioned me with her hand. Taking a case of Five heavy balls, Five luxury balls, Five quick balls and Five Dusk balls, he followed said assistant and sure enough, there were Dive balls in the other side of the store. Taking a set of the Dive balls and Lure balls he turned to the assistant and thanked her.

"Arigato Gozaimasu," he said with a bow.

"It was a pleasure" She smiled.

"I would like to buy all this," he told her.

"Sure this way..." they had his purchases billed.

"11,500 Ryo" she called out. She was very unsure whether he would have that much money. He placed said amount of money on the counter promptly and could tell that she was slightly surprised.

"Thank you for shopping with us" He nodded and got ready to go as he whistled out and Eon darted on to climb onto his shoulder.

"Thank you, Ma'am," He told her.

"Don't call me Ma'am?" she replied kindly.

"Then what is your good name miss?" he inquired. She smiled...

"Crystal Kotone".

He exited the store with new information and a small smile. Life was getting interesting. He had just met the second dexholder of the Johto trio.

"I think it's time I went and met Naruto and Hinata for a bit," he thought looking up to the sky. It was almost their lunch break.

 _ **TIME SKIP**_

 _ **LUNCH BREAK AT THE ACADEMY**_

 _ **12.30 PM**_

Class had just let out and as per usual Naruto and Hinata came out together. People were surprised when they saw the outcast and the heiress to the biggest clan in the village be friends.

Apart from this what was usual was Mitsuki Tomoiichi being smothered in affection from his fangirls and he was loving every second of it. Today they had just gotten their report cards, Naruto and Hinata were brilliant with perfect scores yet the Chunin instructor of the hour **_[Iruka didn't take this class]_** declared Mitsuki and Hinata the top scoring students. Hinata and Naruto just didn't care. They just went with the flow. Hinata knew her father would be satisfied as long as she was at the top and Naruto just liked spending his school time with Hinata.

Naruto and Hinata pulled out their bentos. Hinata had soba, a vegetable salad, onigiri, some stir-fried beef and cinnamon buns. Naruto had Tofu, fried chicken, rice and a Dango stick. They were eating peacefully when a leaf shunshin above them alerted them. They looked up to see the third member of their trio though he was henged to look like an adult. He raised his hand in casual greeting...

"Yo"

"Sasuke!" Both of them exclaimed. Looked at each other blushed and looked away. He chuckled and sat down to join them.

"Do you have food or do you want some too?" Naruto asked me.

"I have my own" motioning to the lunch sandwich he had in his hand. When we were done eating we were mindlessly chatting. Hinata was leaning on his shoulder and Sasuke was stroking her hair. She was really tired from this move she was perfecting at night. It was a surprise apparently.

"Neh, Hinata-chan don't work yourself too hard Okay?" Naruto said concerned, gently rubbing his knuckles across her cheek as she blushed at his concern, he smiled. They were slowly but surely falling in love with each other and inheriting the 'Will Of Fire' along the way.

"Naruto is right Hinata, Be careful while training Okay?" Sasuke told her. Hinata just nodded.

"Well guys, your break is almost over and I need to go, finish the scrolls I gave you," he told them.

Both nodded patting the scroll in their supply pouch. It was at this time that Iruka came out to call all of them back in. He was surprised to see me talking to them like it was a regular thing.

"Uchiha-san" He called out.

"Hn?" he questioned grunted.

"What are you doing here?" He asked me.

"Oh just came to see some friends," he told him eye smiling.

"Would you mind doing me a favour?" Iruka asked hesitantly.

"Hn? What is it?"

"Would you mind giving the kids a spar?" Sasuke cracked his neck with an apologetic look in his eye,

"I'm sorry Iruka-san, but I can't, I have a mission soon" and then leaf shunshined away.

"Geez, kid's skill these days" He shook his head before going back inside.

 _ **IN THE VIRIDIAN FOREST**_

 _ **5 AM, 2 days later** **.**_

He had left a few hours ago and ever since he couldn't sleep. His attire was a white collared t-shirt with red sleeves, a pair of black jeans and red and black sneakers and a white cap with a small Pokeball in the centre. He had a sword slung on his back. He had caught and started training his newest addition.

"We don't have any time to lose," He told them sternly adjusting his cap.

His starter looked on in agreement, but his newest addition looked at him like he was crazy and squawked in protest. His Pidgeotto named **Storm** was breathing hard against the training weights. He had increased Eon's weight by a level 3 days ago, but Eon was a bit of a masochist and liked the pain that accompanied getting stronger.

"You'll see the difference soon enough Storm, but since you insist we'll take a break," He said taking off the weights so their muscles could recuperate.

He himself took a meditative pose and started deep breathing to circulate and control his chakra better. He was expanding it steadily, Varieries who was along with Raijin, **_[He had decided to only have 2 of his starters at a time otherwise it would attract too much attention]_** ears perked up as well as his eyes snapped open. His hand instinctively rose up, his eyes taking a purplish aura at the usage of his psychic powers. He closed his eyes in concentration once more and smiled...

"So we're not alone anymore are we?" An imperceptible nod from everyone including Storm acknowledged his statement.

"Come out now..." He closed his eyes and unsheathed his katana...

"Scyther".

As if cued the telltale green blur sprung out of the foliage, his scythes bared, a frighteningly calculative look in his eye almost like he knew that what if felt like to be commanded by someone experienced. A previously trained Scyther...

Though Arion could tell the mantis was baffled that its opponent was a human rather than a member of its own fellow brethren he was still interested. As the boy took on his kenjutsu stance, signalling him to start the fight, he dashed forward rubbing his scythes together in anticipation.

What really surprised the shinobi was the speed he was coming at, It was easily almost the speed of sound, with a little refinement it could be deadly. His eyes read the movement as he ducked and took a sweep that was immediately avoided by mild usage of his wings. They both disengaged one another and eyed each other as if judging or gauging the strength of the other. As the ninja took on his second form he tensed slightly before dashing forward with lightning chakra pouring into his blade. The Scyther noticed this too and used an attack to defend this time. The prodigy narrowed his eyes at the attack...

"Metal Claw? At the Scyther stage?" he smirked. This just kept on getting better. We engaged in a flurry of strikes, jabs and slashes. As the human landed a good 32 hits from his 35 hit combo, Scyther had been able to land a few slashes here and there. The ravenette pointed his sword to the ground to ask him to surrender. Scyther knew he was beaten and he knew who he wanted to train him. This trainer was strong, kind and a good fighter himself. Scyther had always respected people like him.

"Scy..." he called out.

"So you do want to come with me after all?"

"Scyther," he told me nodding his head. I stretched out my hand and a blue orb of Aura appeared in it.

"Step forward if you want this," the boy told as she did so immediately. She accepted the bond and tapped the Pokeball he had in his other hand with her scythe. She was captured. Arion closed his eyes and concentrated on his Aura signature...

"Do you have a name of your own?" Once again he said yes.

"Senshi," he said.

"Senshi huh? You personify the name warrior itself"

"Thank you Senshi for your trust, I will not betray you"

"I know you won't Master" was all he heard in return before her voice faded away. He brought the ball close to his forehead...

"You bet I won't"

 _ **3 HOURS LATER**_

"19,997...19,998...19,999...20,000! and I'm done" he sprawled out on the grass for a break after his push-ups. They were close to Pewter and had to get ready for the Gym battle that awaited them. Raijin and Senshi were sparring while Variearies was giving Storm some tips on how to fly more efficiently. He just stared up at the sky. It was a Saturday...

"I wonder what Naruto and Hinata are doing right about now..."

 _ **BACK IN KONOHAGAKURE NO SATO**_

"Uh, what am I doing wrong?!" Naruto screamed out, frustrated as the **Rasengan** refused to stay intact. It had busted open yet again. Even with trying his level best to keep the chakra flow steady it was difficult to focus on the sight and perfect control at the same time. He heard something splash near me as Hinata nearly glided on the water her eyes closed, the water was starting to accumulate around her. The water practically shimmered around her highlighting her beautiful features, the blonde Jinchuuriki was mesmerized...

"Wait a minute... Beautiful?" He thought to himself.

"When did I start calling Hinata-chan beautiful?"

"Naruto-kun?" her soft voice brought him out of his musings.

"Uh huh Hinata-chan, What is it?"

"Do you want me to help you Naruto-kun?"

"Huh?" he goggled dumbly.

"You won't be able to finish the scroll Sasuke gave you if you don't get the Rasengan down pat," she said tilting her head cutely. He blushed at the adorableness of the action.

"Ye-Yeah Hinata-chan I would love that a lot." He said scratching his head. She frowned... Raising her hand and touching his cheek tracing the birthmarks permanently etched in there.

"What's wrong Naruto-kun? Why are you stuttering ?" she said getting close to his face. His breathing was becoming harsh at the close proximity of their faces.

"It's nothing Hinata-chan. I promise" he said out harshly breathing out. She frowned at the secrecy but didn't push it.

"Come on Naruto-kun, I'll help you," she said as she walked away. He got his breathing under control.

"Why am I feeling this way?" He thought to himself, before going after her.

 _ **BACK WITH ARION**_

"I think we're here," He said out loud as he took in the stone like surroundings around with the familiar Pokemon Center in sight.

"Pewter city..."

"My first gym badge is finally in sight"

* * *

 _ **Signing Off,**_

 _ **The Aura Phoenix.**_


	8. Chapter 8: Battle at Pewter City Gym

**The Legend of A Master**

* * *

 ** _DISCLAIMER – I DO NOT OWN POKEMON OR NARUTO, THEY BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNERS._**

* * *

 ** _Chapter 8 - Battle at Pewter City Gym_**

He had been disappointed on learning Green wasn't in his Gym during his visit. He had been called away on some emergency and it would be a while before he returned. He had to go to the next town if he wanted a Gym battle. The rocky surroundings were refreshing and a stark contrast to the city metropolis of Viridian. The stone architecture and rustic appearance appealed to him strongly. The town was calm, silent and still. As he gazed at the town from his perch above a rock he was alerted to the presence of another being.

"You're standing on my merchandise."

He peered down to see an old man with a shaggy beard wearing his hat low. He repeated his earlier sentence...

"You're standing on my merchandise."

Arion jumped off and flipped right in front of him taking a small sweep of the area with Aura. The old man had a familiar one...

"Do you want to buy something or are you just gonna stare at my face?" Arion said nothing, his eyes glowed slightly.

"Get lost if you don't want to buy," the shady man said slightly intimidated by his eyes. He was still silent but his brief scan confirmed it…

He outstretched his hand pointing to the largest rock behind the man.

"That one" he declared.

"That's 500 Ryu" He rubbed his hands anxiously. It had clearly been many days since he had made a sale.

The boy nodded his bright eyes scanning the rock handing over the money instantly.

"Would you like me to transport it somewhere?" He asked releasing a Rhyhorn. He was intrigued by this Pokemon.

She was well-taken care of. Not coddled in any way, her skin had a dull sheen to it as most rock Pokemon did in their prime. Then there were her eyes, they were bright red and sharp, the mark of a well-raised specimen.

"The Pokemon Center," he asked, falling to his knees caressing her horn tenderly, she gave a purr of appreciation.

The shaggy man nodded asking Rhyhorn to transport it after attaching it to a cart. He fell into step alongside them, soon he was checked in his rock also transferred to his room. His eyes softly glowed blue once more and he did a quick scan, Nobody was around...

Good.

He placed his hand on the top of the rock and his eyes briefly glowed bright blue, there was a crack and the rock split off perfectly in two leaving the middle untouched and afloat in the air. He reached out to it and caught it.

"An Old Amber..."

It was funny that there was fossil this rare in one of the rocks on sale for a measly 500 Ryo, fossils often went easily into the millions when it came to bidding. He remembered reading about the fossil reanimation technology on Cinnabar island.

"Well, it seems I have more work to do..."

He polished up the old fossil, disposed the rock fragments, and placed it securely on his desk. He glanced back at his backpack...

"I need to restock on supplies," he thought. He chanced a quick glance on Eon, he was tired out after his checkup and was napping, he cracked a small smile letting the silver fox sleep some more before heading outside once more.

It might not be the first thing that came to mind but Pewter city was quite well stocked in its markets. Sure it might not be as grand as Celadon or even Viridian city but it had more than enough for basic training needs and even a little more. Being a mining town, the markets were often brimming with supplies to help Pokemon increase their strength. Conventionally it was only for fighting or rock types sometimes that helped extensively with the mining process, but it could be modified for all types of Pokemon, to be honest.

As sharp eyes scoured the market places for good wears, something caught his interest at the edge of his vision. The old rock seller from earlier was crouched behind the bushes obviously peeping into the back room of a house, it struck him that it was the Gym of the town. Frowning slightly his eyes glowed blue once more and it struck him why he had such a familiar aura. He chuckled quietly...

It was yet another tale of father and son.

He walked away in search of what he needed.

* * *

"Hyper potions... Potions...Some Pokemon food...Some human food...Some cleaning equipment...Some more rope...I think I got everything I need" He thought back to himself going over his purchases. When he reentered his room Eon was awake and yipped at his return. The silver fox leapt and landed safely on his trainer's shoulder. Raising a hand and absently rubbing behind his ears the boy thought more as he left the building. A gym battle awaited him soon...

Yosh, it was show time.

He made his way slowly through town, Eon was bright and alert looking around perched on his shoulder. He stood in front of the Gym's imposing doors. The glass doors slid open.

"Please insert your Pokedex into the given slot if you wish to battle the Gym leader." A robotic voice called out.

It made sense that this was the system used. It would regulate the level of difficulty that a Gym leader could give an opponent based on how much experience the trainer had. This could be determined by how many hours the Pokedex had been active for.

His had hardly been active for a few days so the Gym leader would select beginning level Pokemon.

"Welcome to the Pewter City Gym"

A squinty-eyed individual stood across from him. He was dressed in a burnt orange T-shirt with a green vest and brown pants.

"Adrian, my name is Brock Slate and I accept your challenge."

Behind him, a platform opened with six Pokeballs from which he picked up two.

"Geodude, I choose you" A healthy Geodude popped out. His eyes were sharp and bright. He looked ready and alert scanning for the opponent.

"Senshi, to the battlefield"

Brock was a little surprised. The Scyther was experienced and extremely rare to find in the Viridian forest.

"Let the Battle begin!"

"Geodude, Tackle!" A chill went down Brock's spine.

Both trainer and Pokemon had their eyes closed. The trainer brought his fist back, opening his palm and exhaled.

"Let the Aura flow"

He brought his hand forward with a sharp palm strike and Senshi disappeared in a burst of speed.

"Geodude, be careful and charge up a focus punch"

"Senshi **now,** use **Quick Claw"**

Senshi appeared behind Geodude in a streak of white and slashed the juncture of the arm that was charging the Focus Punch. The power stored in the fist dispersed in the direction of the strike, effectively pummeling the rock Pokemon to the ground knocking him out.

Brock was shocked. Here was a new trainer who had complete trust in his Pokemon and could wordlessly command them, using combination attacks. He placed back his second Pokemon back into the tray and took the sixth Pokeball

"I won't underestimate you anymore...

Steelix, I choose you!"

Here she was. The strongest Pokemon he had in his possession. He was going to force this trainer to take him seriously.

Arion was a little surprised. He didn't think that it would be that easy to beat Geodude. Now he was faced with a Steelix that was on par for an eighth gym badge.

"I won't use any of the strategies, I just want to test your skills with a higher defence... Will you change Pokemon now?"

"Senshi?"

The Scyther shook his head.

"I'll be staying with Senshi"

"Then let the battle begin!"

"Steelix, iron tail."

A huge steel tail came crashing towards the green mantis. His trainer exhaled before dropping into an attack stance once more, Senshi disappeared in a burst of blinding speed.

"Okay, now Steelix use bind!"

"X-scissor" The X shaped Beam of energy harmlessly bounced off the tough skin but was felt enough to give the mantis a moment of hesitation to use as an opportunity.

"This is going to be tough. Senshi, Vacuum Wave"

The disadvantage of having such a huge body is that it didn't allow for dodging. It hit Steelix's head on stumbling her for just a second.

"Senshi, Ariel Break..." He waited for just the right timing as Steelix rose.

" **Now!** "

With a swift aerial ace, Senshi was in position for a ferociously destructive Brick Break right behind Steelix's head. With that Steelix fell over incapacitated and unconscious.

"Wha...?"

It was a stunning turn of events. The strongest Pokemon of the Pewter Gym lay defeated at his feet.

"This is madness, Steelix shouldn't have fainted from one brick break! No matter how powerful. How did you do it?"

The red-eyed trainer stared back at him. He stared vacantly even as the Gym leader waited patiently for an answer.

"...Before I became a Pokemon trainer, I was Professor Oak's aide. I worked with several species of Pokemon, researched and recorded data for him"

"And...?"

"I learnt so much about Pokemon physiology, much like humans, they have specific pressure points that are very sensitive. I had Senshi target those points so I could knock them out much faster"

"Pressure points?"

In his years as a Pokemon trainer and a Pokemon breeder, he had never stopped to consider the likeness. It was truly mystifying. Brock's mind went through the possibilities and was astonished. It was a truly fascinating perspective, he had never stopped to consider such a glaringly obvious idea, that he felt a little disappointed in himself as an aspiring medical professional.

"Thank you for being honest Adrian" He reached behind him and took the badge from the stand.

"For defeating me in battle, I award you the Boulder Badge. Congratulations. You are also rewarded 2,000 Ryo and TM39 Rock Tomb."

Arion took the offered badge and disk graciously, pulling out a sleek badge case from one of his many packets and affixing it inside. He bowed deeply.

"Thank you, Brock. For everything"

He approached Senshi who stood obediently behind him gently nuzzling and embracing him. He reached into another pocket and offered her a couple of Pokeblocks that he scarfed down immediately.

"Thank you, Senshi. Return and rest for now." He then strode out of the Gym, first Gym badge in hand and well on his way to the next one.

Brack watched him leave. That kid was going to shake the Pokemon world to its core.

* * *

 _ **4 Days Later**_

He was still in Pewter City. Mount Moon provided a great place to train and condition all his Pokemon. He would just camp in but more often than not had to head back to check if his order had been dropped off yet. His entire team loved it too. He exhaled...

His Pokemon were really the best.

He made his way to the Pokemon Centre. By now he was a regular and Nurse Joy's eyes lit up in recognition.

"Ahh Adrian, a package has come in for you"

Finally. It was here and Oh my god it was here. He nodded at Nurse Joy and gently took the package from her waiting hands.

"My phone and supplies"

A smartphone was an expensive yet completely worthwhile tool in the field. It served as a Pokegear and Pokenav in one. Of course, most trainers didn't build up enough funds to buy one until their 5th or 6th badge, but hey he was basically a billionaire. Money was no object.

He had his Holodex but he didn't want to pull it out and risk someone seeing him use it in public.

"Now that I have this, time for some serious grinding."

 _ **Mount Moon**_

"Come back Storm, it's time to eat"

"Pidgeeoootttoooo"

The gang was all here. This was good. He was three-fourths of the way through Mount Moon when he caught his new additions, his male and female Nidoran: Venosauraus and Venomon. They were cute little things as well as brother and sister. They had the potential to be very impressive. With that, he had a full team of six so he sent home Forrest.

He needed a little more time before he was comfortable with rotating full batches of six Pokemon. So switching out but always having one of his original four was helpful. And also them training at mount Moon gave him time to pursue other activities.

As they had been training, Arion had been steadily mining for evolutionary stones, treasures and fossils. Up to now minerals and moonstones were the most common finds, he had been able to mine a few evolutionary stones though. He sat by the fire, taking inventory of his finds. It was times like this when he was glad for shrinking technology. You could store many of similar items in a single capsule and that made it much more convenient to carry around heavy stuff like camping gear. His sling backpack was basically three compartments filled with slots for a lot of capsules.

He took a drink from his mug and then closed his eyes to concentrate. His eyes glowed Yellow as he sensed for any hostile Pokemon presences, he found none. Satisfied he said goodnight to his partners and settled in once more for a long night.

A couple of hours later when his team was still sleeping the light in his tent still burned bright. He removed his glasses and cracked his neck still hunched over his work desk. His laptop screen shown brightly with the data readings and information about his latest objective.

Megastones.

They seemed to be available in nature but rare. They were larger than evolutionary stones but he was confident that he was on the right track. The energy readings were looking positive and he was close. He wondered which one he would find.

Two more days of mining when he struck it. His phone was going crazy with the energy readings.

Charizardite X.

He smirked. Jackpot. He carefully stored it into a separate capsule and zipped it into his backpack.

A whirring sound caught his attention and he frowned. The wall behind him exploded at that. His eyes widened. The familiar huge red R was prominent and the man seemed to be after moonstones. A Rhydon stood imposingly his horn shone in the dull light. Eon growled at the symbol but whimpered when a man stepped out.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?"

Arion snapped back to attention. A strange blue-haired man stepped out of the huge drill. His uniform was different from the other grunts he had seen. It was grander with reinforced stitches and a star pinned to the lapel.

"A trainer all by their lonesome, mining stones. With my science experiment no less"

This wasn't the time to think. He pulled out his Pokedex in an attempt to look like he was scanning the Rhydon but really he was swapping out his team to prepare. He sent back Venomon, Venosauraus, and Storm to bring back his original four.

 **"Rhydon's horn can crush even uncut diamonds. One sweeping blow of its tail can topple a building. This Pokémon's hide is extremely tough. Even direct cannon hits don't leave a scratch."** the Pokedex beeped out.

"Ignoring me are you?"

"Absolutely not. What do you need nameless stranger?"

"Nameless stranger? you don't recognize me or my affiliations?" Arion shrugged.

"Not particularly" The strange man's eyes somehow became wilder at this.

"Then allow me to introduce myself...

My name is Siel and I rank as Commander in Team Rocket.

Now be a dear and return that Eevee to me" Arion's eyes narrowed at that and his posture became hostile. Eon shivered but Arion knelt and gathered him into his arms. He pressed their foreheads and the silver Eevee relaxed.

 ** _"I won't let them hurt you Eon. Trust me."_**

"His name is Eon and he's my starter and he's no science experiment"

"I beg to differ it was my biggest success. Then it went and ran away" and Arion lost it. He straightened up as Eon jumped down a new resolve in his eyes. He picked up a pebble as Siel just stared.

"You into magic Siel, Commander of Team Rocket?" he asked softly. The blue haired man just frowned.

"Sure why not?"

"Then you'll love this" He stretched out his fist and let the pebble fall. Siel's eye's instinctively followed the motion and Arion used the time to disappear.

"Goodnight" was whispered into the Commander's ear as his eyes widened and his vision turned black with a devastating chop to his head. The Rhydon though hesitant, charged with a horn attack but Poseidon was ready. A devastating **hydro pump** met her straight on knocking her out.

 ** _"Thanks, guys"_**

He took his time to strip the pompous man of his clothes and shoes. Then he was tied to a boulder and secured several times with numerous lengths of rope. The man wouldn't wake for a while. Arion looked around. Satisfied he placed a hand on the man's head.

 **"Ninpō:** Kokoro no shinjun **"**

His eyes widened as he learnt of the dealings going on. Giovanni wasn't active but his organisation's name was being used. This was interesting. He needed to inform Silver. He stuffed the man's clothes into his own bag and then raided his machine. He found several interesting things there. A full access keycard to Rocket bases and plans for the mined stones. He then stripped down the machine and stored all the useful parts in a scroll. It was now pretty useless.

He smirked and hefted his bag onto his shoulder, readjusting the hood and mask he wore to prevent dust inhalation.

"I'll have to keep a close eye on them for sure"

* * *

 _ **Signing Off,**_

 _ **The Aura Phoenix.**_


	9. Chapter 9: Cerulean City Crusades

**The Legend of A Master**

* * *

 ** _DISCLAIMER – I DO NOT OWN POKEMON OR NARUTO, THEY BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNERS._**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 9: Cerulean City Crusades**_

Exiting Mount Moon was quite an experience. It took some time for his eyes to adjust to the sunlight once more. He adjusted the bill of his cap and wiped off a speck of dirt from his face. This was his last set of clean clothes too.

"Mega Punch is the ultimate move!"

"No, it's Mega Kick!"

"Mega Punch."

"Mega Kick."

His sneakers scuffed the dirt as he walked past and they both turned toward him.

"You there!" Arion turned slowly towards the odd pair.

"Which one is ultimate!? Mega Punch or Mega Kick?!" They asked together both whipping out TMs at the same time. Tossing the technical machines towards him they got back to arguing without pause. Arion stared at them curiously before pocketing the TMs. He might as well take them if they were being given away.

An hour of walking later, he was at the gate of Cerulean city. He attracted attention with his dirty and ragged appearance as he slowly trudged towards a Pokemon centre.

"Young man!"

He couldn't wait to have a long soak and clean himself of the grime caking his body. He probably had to clean his backpack too.

"Young man!"

"Huh?" his mind finally acknowledged the foreign voice.

"Young man, did you just come out of Mount Moon?" a bespectacled individual appeared in his line of sight. He wore a white now stained brown labcoat and clutched a notepad close to his body.

"If yes, did you find any moonstones? I would like to study them at our lab"

"I'm sorry?" Arion replied perplexed.

"Our lab in town, you know the Pewter City Museum." He obviously didn't see it.

"Uh sir, you're in Cerulean city"

"Wha?! Huh!?" He replied bewildered looking around before panicking and running back in the direction of Mount Moon.

"Huh, today's been full of weirdos. I wonder how Naruto and Hinata are doing?"

* * *

 **KONOHAGAKURE NO SATO**

Today was bliss.

Naruto precariously balanced on a 6-foot tall fence an inch in width. When he was 7, Naruto declared the fence perfect for balance training. He did it every time he crossed this path on the way to Ichiraku Ramen for a healthy breakfast.

"Why do all the girls in our class like Mitsuki Hinata-chan? He's an asshole" Naruto complained as he walked carefully keeping his eyes front. Contrary to popular belief looking down is the surest way to fall.

"I mean he does get good grades but having a crush on him doesn't inspire them to do anything so what's the point?" Naruto rambled on. Hinata just made the appropriate noises at the right time to placate her best friend. She was rather occupied reading the latest medical ninjutsu scroll Sasuke had messenger hawked over.

"At least you don't have a crush on a stupid boy right Hinata-chan?"

That caught Hinata's attention. No matter how much better she had gotten at controlling her facial expressions, the mention of crushes had her face slowly taking on a familiar red tinge. Naruto noted the change in colour as the gears in his head started to turn to arrive at the right conclusion.

"OH KAMI, YOU DO!" Hinata just proceeded to turn redder.

"Who is it, it's not that idiotic Mitsuki is it?" Naruto questioned hotly for some reason Hinata having a crush had his stomach burning unpleasantly.

"NO!"

"Oh thank goodness. Is it Sasuke-kun? He is a pretty strong shinobi?" Naruto's voice took on a thoughtful quality.

"I don't want to talk about it"

"But Hinata-chan"

"I said, I don't want to talk about it." Hinata continued looking down her face hot.

Naruto knew when to push his best friend and when not to. Clearly, this was one of those times.

"Fine." They walked in companionable silence.

"What do you want from Ichiraku?"

"Onigiri and green tea".

* * *

 **CERULEAN CITY POKEMON CENTRE**

"A room for one week please" Arion requested politely.

"Of course, young trainer" Nurse joy smiled cheerfully handing the boy a key. He took it and walked towards the phones. He punched in a familiar number and Prof. Oak's familiar face appeared. Leaf was there too as she petted a rather pleased looking Bulbasaur.

"Ah Arion, you look well. Though a little dirty." the amicable professor commented.

"Yeah. I just wanted to tell you I got a smartphone. I'll send over my number" Arion said.

"Anyway, how are my guys doing?" Arion asked anxiously.

"Both your Nidoran get along fine with everyone. Your Scyther is a little anti-social, I think he prefers solitude. She is very protective of younger bug Pokemon, however. Your Pidgeotto spends most of her time just flying around." Professor Oak was actually surprised at how disciplined Arion's Pokemon were. It reminded him of Green's training methods more often than Red's. Red and even Yellow's Pokemon were less disciplined and they could be described to have a more carefree outlook.

Now while there was nothing wrong with either style of raising and caring for Pokemon, Arion's pokemon seemed to embody both styles of training. There were actual set times where his Pokemon trained with specific exercises and the moment it struck three PM they relaxed and reverted to a more casual attitude of playing around.

"Right, I'm switching my entire team out for them" Professor Oak just nodded deep in thought before going through the necessary motions.

With that Venosauraus, Venomon, Storm, and Senshi were back on his team with Eon and Raijin.

"Your team's move-set is very balanced for a new trainer. I can see why you prevailed against Brock even with only Scyther. Not many trainers think ahead like that."

Arion smiled at the praise. He nodded his red eyes glinted, his black contacts having been lost after that Rocket encounter at Mount Moon. He had ultimately given up on hiding his eye colour as his Pokedex had an actual picture of him anyway.

"Also since your there, could you pick up something from Bill for me? I've given you Junior Professor status." That was new information. Junior professors were trainers handpicked by the regional Pokemon Professors to act as field agents. They could carry up to eight Pokemon at a time. Other people with similar privileges were the Champions of every region, elite four members and a few select Ace trainers. Arion nodded nonetheless, secretly pleased at being chosen.

"Sure, he lives near the lighthouse doesn't he?"

"Yes he does, now I have a very excited 7-year-old here that wants to talk with you, We'll talk about your latest paper a little later." Professor Oak's smile widened when Arion just smiled wider.

"Arion!"

"Hey there Leaf. How have you been?" Arion asked the younger girl softly.

"Okay, I think. Daddy's still away, and Mommy has been really busy. I miss you so much!" Leaf pouted at that, Bulbasaur still resting in her lap.

"I miss you too" Arion replied with a soft smile.

"Tell you what. I'm in Cerulean city. If you want something from here, I'll get it for you."

"I just want to spend time with you..."

"I'll come and visit soon okay, you won't even know the difference."

"Okay, Arion"

"Bye Leaf"

"Bye Arion"

He turned the phone off before heading off to his own room. Taking his dirty clothes laundry bag from its capsule and he removed the three compartments that held all the capsules in his backpack and throwing the backpack into the tote.

He took the towel in his room with a Pokemon centre issued sweatpants and a shirt. He took a long soak in the little bathroom attached to his room. He sat in there until his fingers pruned thoroughly washing off the dirt and grime caked all over his body. He walked out dressed in clean clothes, his wet bangs sticking to his forehead. He made his way to the laundry room as Eon chose to chill on one of the seats. He fed the machine a few quarters and it started to spin he took a seat and absently stroke Eon's glinting silver fur.

"Oh I didn't realize there was someone here already"

"Cynthia..."

"Arion..."

Both trainers looked at each other. Arion smiled at the blonde.

"Have you been following me around, miss?"

The long-haired maiden blushed at that.

"Wha! No, No absolutely not. It's just a coincidence that's all!" She stopped stuttering at the soft laughter that emanated from the dark-haired boy.

"I know. I'm just teasing" The girl looked down.

"What are you doing here? I thought you would be at Saffron city by now" Arion smiled again.

"I was training at Mount Moon" Cynthia was a little impressed.

Most new trainers didn't take time to train outside of gym battles. They didn't train alongside their Pokemon like this boy did and they most certainly did not take time to groom and pet them every other day.

"Do you wanna battle?" Cynthia teased. Arion tensed a slow grin slipping onto his face.

"Will you use a Pokemon from the Sinnoh region?"

It was moments like this that Arion actually looked his age. Most of the time he acted much too mature and serious keeping his features in check. As a shinobi, it was important to have a face that gave nothing away. But at the prospect of seeing new Pokemon, he always perks up.

Cynthia reached behind her to reveal a Pokeball releasing the Pokemon that was within.

"Roserade"

Arion was on his knees in a flash keeping perfect eye level with her. Roserade looked into bright red eyes and reached out her hand silently giving consent. Arion then pressed his forehead to hers. It was almost intimate as Roserade closed her eyes as well lost in the softness of this gentle trainer. Arion pulled away to take a good look at her. She was a very well raised specimen with bright eyes and firm flowers. They looked fresh as if watered and was very well taken care of.

"She's beautiful," Arion said.

"Thank you, so what do you say?" Cynthia smiled.

Her Roserade was one of the oldest Pokemon on her team, the second Pokemon she ever caught 6 years ago. It was a little unfair considering Arion only started his journey a few weeks ago but Cynthia really wanted to see what he could do.

Arion was no fool. Looking at Roserade's conditioning it was obvious she was an extremely well trained but more importantly very experienced Pokemon. Only his original four would stand a chance.

"Actually it's my team's off day today. I was planning on doing some shopping. If you're still here we could do it tomorrow."

"Oh, sure."

That's something new trainers didn't do also. Rest was important while training whether it be human or Pokemon, this kid would be one to watch out for.

"Anyways I'm going to explore the town and buy some stuff. Do you want to join?" Arion asked politely.

Cynthia did come here to explore the vast markets and search for a couple of trinkets. She nodded.

"Yeah, I would like that"

Luckily this was one of those washing machines that dried after finishing washing. Estimated time of completion: six hours. Yeah, he could do that.

"Let me put on my sneakers and we can go"

They met back up at the entrance of the Pokemon centre. Cynthia had changed out of her usual black outfit for a flattering blue halter top with Black high-waisted bell-bottoms and black heels.

They started off having a pleasant conversation on the way to the market. Cynthia was drawn to the stimulating conversation on the possibility of the meanings of different shapes of Unown.

When they arrived they began scouting the floors for good deals all over. Cynthia was a little surprised to see the boy follow her to the relics and ancient ruins section. Most kids did not have interest in themes such as these but she had long ago learned to stop underestimating Arion when it came to matters of interests.

As Cynthia wandered away on her own for a bit, Arion started scouring for the reason he entered this section of the market in the first place. A uniquely familiar energy signature had made itself known when he entered the market area. It was similar to the type of aura he sensed when he was mining for mega-stones. He wondered if it was something familiar or if it was just a coincidence, to begin with.

After scouring the stalls he narrowed it down to a crafts shop. He squatted to observe each one. There to the end of the shelf tucked away were two boxes where the curious stones were snugly stashed. It was hidden quite well and looking at the price he instantly knew why these stones hadn't sold yet. Each stone was marked for 8,000 Ryo each. He called over the shopkeeper who was a sweet old lady called Kimiko. She had been playing with Eon who had strayed away and been fascinated by the elderly lady.

"Ah, those old things. I found them when I was a young lass in the Kalos region. I tried to sell them for a long time but no one is ever interested in my little crafts shop"

And true enough the stand was mostly deserted. The odd customer looked over but looking at the prices they turned away. Eon jumped on his shoulder and nuzzled into his neck as Arion closed his eyes and stroked the soft fur at the scruff of his neck.

"Well, they don't appreciate the time and effort it takes to make glass blown figurines."

The old lady's dim eyes sparkled with an interest that had not been there for a while.

"Oh, do I have an art critic in my midst?" Arion smiled at that.

"Not at all. I dabble in glass blowing occasionally to make trinkets for my neighbour. She's a sweet little girl and is always so happy when I present one to her no matter how crappy it is. The clearness that has been achieved in the glass, by this artist speaks of countless years of experience and the touch of a master craftsman"

Kimiko smiled happily at the trainer. This was a gentle soul who understood what others disregarded after taking a glance.

"Ah, one who has an eye for detail. I appreciate the compliments for my handiwork. Tell you what, you probably cannot afford those stones so I'll give them to you."

"Ah, there's no need" Kimiko stared curiously at that.

"I can afford it myself, ma'am. Besides, it would be a little insulting if I didn't acknowledge the effort it takes to scavenge for treasures and craft pieces like this" Arion continued keeping eye level with the shelves.

Kimiko smiled at that. She hadn't encountered many people like this in the entirety of her travels. She fingered the Pokeball around her neck.

"Would you like to listen to a few of my adventures?" Arion just settled on the floor, being regaled by her tales. They spent an hour just talking. He attentively listened and added little comments in the middle.

He was a young boy, yet he understood what was important. He was willing to acknowledge technique and expertise while asserting his own place with his own skills. A gentle and nurturing spirit like him would be perfect for this child.

"Shōnen" The boy's attention snapped up at that.

"Yes?"

"I want to ask a favour of you."

Arion stood up at that and with absolutely no hesitation...

"What can I do for you?"

It was this quality that she had been looking for. The willingness to help no matter what might be asked of him. She released the Pokemon from inside.

"AAAxxeeeewww"

An adorable little dragon made himself known. He was smaller than usual indicative of his baby Pokemon status. Arion immediately kneeled to scoop up the dragon. The Tusk Pokemon nuzzled into his shirt attracted to the heat the red-eyed trainer emanated.

"I want you to take Axew on your journey with you" Arion looked taken aback.

"Are you sure you want to give me this responsibility?" He was sure in his skills as a trainer but he needed to make sure that Kimiko wasn't doing this on a whim. Kimiko smiled at his hesitance.

"Yes, I am" She bent to pack the two stones as well as a little Bulbasaur figurine. She held out the Pokeball, which he pocketed immediately and then she gave him his bag. Arion reached for his wallet and removed 20,000 Ryo and pressed the money into her palm. She looked a little startled...

"This is more than what you owe me" Arion just smiled.

"Consider it payment for the stories." Kimiko smiled brightly, laugh lines wrinkled her face.

"I really hope I meet you again Arion Tokugawa"

"I do too"

When Cynthia and Arion met back up, Axew had been returned with the promise of cuddles later.

"What did you buy?" she asked. Arion looked back...

"Just a few stories."

They spent the rest of their time roaming together and trying some of the foods for sale. His watch beeped signalling he had half an hour left. He turned to his partner...

"I got to get back, we'll have that battle tomorrow?" Cynthia smiled.

"Yeah, that's fine."

Arion made his way back, collected his laundry, folded all of it and resealed all the compartments back into his bag. Axew's head happily bobbed as he sat in his new trainer's lap.

"Enjoying yourself, Draco?"

"Ax-Ax-Axew"

"I'm glad"

He then went downstairs for dinner. Finding a nice open area he released his entire team out still holding the baby dragon in his arms. He set down six bowls as he poured out specialized pokemon food he had made at home. He finally took a normal bowl and poured some dragon Pokemon food. Settling against the wall, he took little pieces of food and fed it to the enthusiastic little dragon.

"Is it good Draco?"

 _ **"Sooo tasty!"**_ Arion smiled at that. After they were all fed he went back to his room.

Arion pulled out his laptop and started typing out more reports based on the energy readings he had collected from both pieces. It was a little illegal but he had hacked into the Kalos database of mega evolution and was comparing the results. The stones he had purchased today were Gyaradosite and Alakazite, both of which were Pokemon he did not have. Maybe he would catch them later in his journey. For now, Charizaridite X was the only viable Mega stone he had.

"Okay time for bed."

He put aside his laptop and settled in more comfortably, Axew resting on his chest. Eon curled on the bed beside him and they fell asleep together.

* * *

 _ **THE NEXT DAY**_

He was up bright and early by 6:00 AM. He dressed slowly, pulling on a white sleeveless hoodie and onyx black cargo pants. He secured them with a brown leather belt and clipped on his Pokeballs. He then slipped on his three-fourth folded sleeve royal blue jacket. It had the Uchiha crest on one sleeve and a Pokeball on the other. He put on his mother's pendant and ran a hand through his hair. He finally slipped on his ebony black fingerless gloves and combat boots. _**[This is his final outfit for the rest of Kanto]**_

He put out breakfast for his team, then made his way down to have his own meal. He took a tray from the cafeteria and piled on scrambled eggs, grilled fish, miso soup, toast, and onigiri. He also had a cup of orange juice and coffee on the side.

"Itadaikimasu"

Settling at a table, he ate slowly, scrolling through the news on his phone. He worked through his meal steadily and even had seconds. Another tray was placed on the table as one more joined him. He took a sip of his orange juice as he greeted her.

"Ohayo, Cynthia-san."

"Good morning, are you ready for our battle?"

Arion looked up and smiled widely.

"You bet"

They finished eating and found themselves at the opposite ends of a battlefield. Cynthia was excited, what Pokemon would Arion use.

"Roserade, battle dance" and in a flash of light Roserade appeared.

Arion pulled out a Pokeball. On it was a sticker of a bright blue flame.

"Variearies, stand by for battle"

In a bright explosion of sparkles, Variearies appeared. He let out a loud roar stretching his wings.

This Charizard was powerful. Cynthia could feel the heat permeating through the battlefield. Just who was this boy?

"You've been holding out on me," Arion smirked.

"Let's begin".

"Roserade, let's start off with Magical Leaf," Cynthia ordered. Arion took a deep breath and closed his eyes.

"Cut it off with an ember"

Cynthia was struck with how different he appeared while battling. He was only nine and barely five feet tall, he was underwhelming when looked at physically. But on the battlefield his aura was enormous, it made him seem larger than life.

Variearies expelled the small pellets of fire effectively neutralizing the threat.

"Now energy ball"

"Take to the skies and follow up with flame thrower"

With a flap of his powerful wings, Vareiaries flew up and dodged the incoming attack and directly expelled hot flames at Roserade.

"Roserade, evade and use rain dance."

The bouquet Pokemon jumped back to evade the scorching flames and proceeded to use rain dance. Dark clouds formed overhead as raindrops started to fall. Charizard having been through weakness training wasn't bothered by the rain pouring.

"Fire Blast" Arion continued without missing a beat. Variearies expelled a human-shaped blast of fire right at the grass type.

"Roserade, petal dance to counter"

A swarm of petals came up to meet the blast. It exploded, creating thick black smoke. Roserade was busy ensuring the blast was met that she didn't look behind her.

"Roserade, behind you!"

And from the smoke emerged Variearies at full speed.

"Fire Claw!"

Charizard's claws took on a metallic sheen before it was enveloped in flames. Roserade wasn't fast enough and was caught. The heat from the claws stung at her delicate plant body. She struggled against the fire dragon, but his grip was firm.

"Overheat"

"Roserade!"

It was a direct attack at point blank range. Roserade screamed at the intense heat. Variearies then gently let down the grass type, placing her on the ground. The bouquet Pokemon struggled to get off the ground.

"Can you stand, Roserade?"

Roserade stood but couldn't continue. She fell forward but before she hit the ground he was caught by Arion, who gently caressed her face. He had potions and burn heals ready and immediately proceeded to treat the more serious wounds.

"She's fine, just take her to Nurse Joy," He told a concerned Cynthia and they did so.

"That battle was pretty onesided. How long have you had that Charizard for?" Cynthia asked. At this point, Arion found no point in lying.

"I've had Variearies for four years."

"Why did you have a starter at 5 years old?" Arion just laughed at that.

"Variearies wasn't my starter. I met him when I was 5. When I started my journey, he wanted to come along so I brought him" It wasn't technically lying, it was simply omitting the whole truth.

Charizard was a particularly proud Pokemon, refusing to listen to incompetent trainers. This boy must really be something.

"Well, he is very well trained." Cynthia chimed in.

"Yes, he is."

Cynthia was very well versed in reading for reactions but this boy gave none. It was like watching a loyal soldier under torture. His face and body gave absolutely nothing away.

"Well, after Roserade is ready, I'm leaving."

"For Sinnoh, right?" Cynthia's eyes widened.

"How did you know?"

"The Sinnoh league begins in a month, to register you need to be at least a week early" Cynthia smiled at that.

"You really are something else" He grinned brightly.

"Thanks."

When Roserade was ready, Arion made sure to ask if she felt alright. She enthusiastically nodded and declared that next time she would win. Arion chuckled at that and promised they'd battle again soon. With that Cynthia bid him farewell to board the ferry north. Arion accompanied her to the port Eon and Axew waving enthusiastically as well.

"Time for my second badge"

* * *

 _ **Signing Off,**_

 _ **The Aura Phoenix.**_


End file.
